Vampire Perfume
by Flourish-Floret
Summary: All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, Naruto gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When he walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do! AU. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N:** I came up with this idea because I actually got _Vampire Perfume_ as well, ha-ha. I was just thinking it would be funny to actually write this story with this idea, so the plot is not going to be really serious. More humorous is more like it and of course romance! So if you're interested and reading this, thank you! I hope you enjoy this! Probably won't be a very long story, unless you want it to be? ;)

The first chapter isn't very long, really short but will try to make the other chapters longer!

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter One: Sweet Fragrance**

Naruto felt his brow twitch at the three girls in front of him giggling. He rolled his eyes as he grunted and laid his chin on his arms.

"C'mon Sakura, you can't actually think that this is for real?" Naruto groaned out to the pink haired girl who kept gazing lovingly at the red container in her hand. What was up with this new perfume anyways? It seemed that a lot of girls were fawning over it and he really couldn't see why though. The platinum blond girl sitting beside Sakura sent daggers his way.

"Naruto, you just don't understand girls' fantasies," Ino scoffed at him as she then she moved her eyes back at the object in Sakura's pale hands.

"H-Have you used it yet?" Hinata who also seemed very interested in this new product as she was sitting with the two. Naruto just shook his head, really even sweet Hinata?

Sakura looked up at her two friends, "No, I haven't. I just bought it yesterday." She squealed out. "It wasn't cheap either, and I'm excited to spray it. I wonder of how it smells," she mused as she brought the bottle closer to her chest as if she was cradling it.

"But Sakura, you can't actually think it will attract Vampires do you? Those don't even exist!" Naruto whined out and gulped once those words were out of his mouth. Ino and Sakura glared at him with icy eyes and he swore he felt the temperature drop slightly when they did.

"Just shut up Naruto," Sakura said in a demanding tone and Naruto just felt his sweat drop. Seriously, if every girl who got this perfume thought it was going to attract non-existent people, oh how he felt sorry for them. Just because it's called Vampire Perfume, didn't exactly mean it will attract them!

Naruto just sighed and when he heard someone slide in next to him in the other seat, he looked and saw it was Shikamaru. The lazy intelligent boy looked at the three girls with non-interested brown eyes.

"So they're actually thinking this piece of crap is real?" He drawled out as he moved his gaze towards Naruto who just nodded.

"Yeah, oh man, I do not understand why they think it though." Naruto told him as he cupped his cheek with his hand and just watched the girls talk animatedly for a moment until he heard Shikamaru mumble something. He quickly looked to him with a raised brow.

"What?"

"I just said, maybe they think this stuff is real is because of all of those ridiculous romance novels about Vampires and humans getting together. Ah, what a pain, the mind of a woman is a very difficult thing to understand." Shikamaru told him and Naruto couldn't agree more.

"Hey guys," Naruto heard a male voice and turned to see Kiba walking his way towards him and Shikamaru.

"Hi Kiba," Naruto waved with a smile as the dog boy sat down in the other seat beside him.

"For once, I can't actually wait until class starts. At least it'll make those idiots to stop talking about that dumbass perfume," Kiba said as Naruto guessed that everyone else in the classroom felt the same way, well at least all the guys.

Naruto was glad though that the girls sitting in front of them were so into their conversation that they didn't even hear them. Naruto than vaguely wondered who in the hell made this perfume anyways? He heard it came out about a week ago and he had seen a lot of girls with the perfume in their hands already.

"Yeah, I wonder where Kakashi is. I wish that man would just come early," Shikamaru agreed as he leaned back in his desk and put his hands behind his head.

And as if on cue, the silver-haired man walked through the door and Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru breathed relieved sighs. He heard Sakura and Ino complain as Hinata just turned around quietly. Sakura tucked the perfume into her purse that sat beside her desk and after that the girls in the class quieted down, it was almost like music to Naruto's ears.

He actually paid attention to Kakashi teaching the class for once as Shikamaru fell naturally asleep and Kiba just stared up at the ceiling. When the class bell rang, Naruto shot out of his desk and stretched his limbs before he got ready to walk.

Sakura got up from her desk and took out her Vampire perfume out of her purse and smiled at the glass bottle as she gingerly took off the lid. She decided that she really wanted to spray it before going to her second class, but as she put her finger on the top of it ready to spray, someone knocked into her from her right. Causing her hand to sway to the side and her finger accidentally pressed down and the intoxicated fragrance sprayed out, it didn't hit her, but rather the person behind her. She sent a glare at Ino who had rushed over to her side when she saw that Sakura was about to spray it.

"Ino," she growled out as she heard a yelp and then a sneeze from the obnoxious blonde that she figured was behind her, as she could tell by that recognizable cry. She turned her head to see Naruto with a shocked expression; dammit the first spray and she completely missed herself because of Ino-Pig it landed on him instead. She wanted to throttle the blonde girl who sheepishly mumbled, "Oops," before she rushed away from the pinkette and out the door.

Naruto could smell the saccharine fragrance go right though his nostrils as the misty spray landed on his neck. He heard Kiba howl out in laughter as Shikamaru put a hand to his mouth and snickered.

"Ah, crap I smell like a girl!" Naruto yelled out in agony. Could this day get any worse?

**To be continued…?**

**Oh, Naruto doesn't even know, ha-ha. If you want to this to continue, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N:** I am so happy that people seem to enjoy this so far! Million thanks to those who took their time to review!

The second chapter is at least longer!

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Two: Day's End **

Naruto turned around to glare at the two boys laughing behind him, "Shut up, it's not funny!" He couldn't believe this, he smelt like a freaking girl now! He could smell the perfume so well; he wouldn't be surprised if others could smell him from a mile away!

"Wow, Naruto, you smell really good," Kiba chuckled out as he had leaned near Naruto and sniffed. He shoved him away as the other students had already left the classroom, except Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"I am sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to spray you," Sakura said to him and the tanned boy turned around towards her.

"How long does this perfume last?! I really don't want to walk around school smelling like this," he cried out to the pink haired girl who dug into her purse and brought out a small white and red box. He arched a brow at her as she simply flipped the box around and saw her emerald eyes scanning the back of it.

_"Folklore portrays Vampires as insatiable lovers...only the approach of sunrise stops their revels. Vampire Perfume is a unique new expression of female sensuality. Intense and long-lasting, put it on any time of day and it always lingers until sunrise. Vampire incites notice, comment and inevitably, desire. Forbidden Love, Impossible to Resist." _Sakura bite her lip as she read this, she was half tempted to read this out loud, but didn't want Naruto suffer more than he already was. She was sure if she said this perfume is a new expression of female sensuality, she was sure he would curl up in a ball and his masculinity would be scarred.

It was bad enough of how strong the scent was emitting from him already, she sighed though. It smelt wonderful and she now couldn't wait to spray it on herself.

"Well from the back of this, it says it lasts until sunrise." She answered and looked up at him, "Sorry." When she said this, Kiba laughed out once more.

"Oh man do I feel sorry for you Naruto; you got until tomorrow until it wears off!" Kiba came up and patted Naruto on the head, who growled out in irritation. He was going to smell like this all day? He ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair as Kiba began to walk towards the door, Shikamaru following suite. At least Shikamaru was smart and kind enough to not comment, but still the lazy ass still snickered at him.

Naruto watched as Sakura brought the perfume bottle up to her neck and sprayed, the scent immediately wafted to his nose and he had to admit, it smelt delicious. No doubt guys will be going towards Sakura with her smelling like that.

"We better get going Naruto, or we're gonna be late for our next class," Sakura told him as she put the bottle back into her purse and smiled at him before she turned around and left, leaving him standing there, having no wish to go out into the hallway. But he sighed as he forced his legs to move.

He might as well go; it will do him no good to get behind in his classes. He courageously stepped out of the room as he got to the door, he saw many students walking the halls. He took no time to make a beeline to his locker that wasn't very far away from the room he just got out of. He swore he heard guys whistle as he passed by and a few chuckles but ignored it as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Crap, they must smell him as he went by them! He banged his head against his locker door as he groaned out, he wasn't sure he could handle being in school for the rest of the day, especially if other guys start whistling at him.

The bell rang, signaling that he was late for class. He removed his forehead away from the cool metal and began to dial in his combination lock. He knew he was going to get an earful for being late, but he really didn't care. As he gathered his books, he never wanted anything more than to strangle Ino. It was all her fault that this happened to him in the first place. But of course he would never do that, he respected women and would never dare to hurt one either.

As Naruto began walking down the halls of Konoha High, he mentally prepared himself for the teasing and torture that was sure to come.

By the time he was in his last class, which was his favorite because the teacher was Iruka, he sat by Hinata and Tenten. They didn't seem to mind that he'd been sprayed with girly perfume and was comfortable being near the girls instead of the guys. He was actually groped in the hall a few times by other boys and stayed far away from the other men as he could.

This was ridiculous; he can't believe they were actually attracted to him because of his scent. This perfume was something else if was turning guys heads to the same-sex!

"H-Hey Naruto, you didn't get teased that much did you?" Hinata asked sweetly, her pale eyes looked at him as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Don't let it get to you Naruto, I am sure they will forget about how you smell like a girl by tomorrow," Tenten patted him on the back lightly as he sighed. God, he hoped so. Tenten was one of those girls you didn't want to mess with as she was a tough chick and could probably kick any guy's ass any day.

He looked toward the raven haired girl, "Don't worry I am fine. Thanks Hinata." He saw her cheeks blush with pink when he said this, he guessed that she wasn't used to talking much as she always gets flustered talking with anyone.

When the bell rang, everyone shot out of their seats and ran out the door, excited to get home as Naruto just stayed where he was until everyone was out of the room.

"Have a good day!" Iruka yelled to his students and then turned back around and began to erase the board he had written on.

Naruto wasn't going to risk of being touched again. He said farewell to Hinata and Tenten who waved in response and sat there until he and Iruka were the only ones in the class. He watched as the brunette got done of what he was doing and turned around with a look of surprise in his brown eyes.

"Oh, Naruto, I didn't realize that you were still here," Iruka smiled at him. Naruto gingerly got up from where he was sitting and walked over him.

"I am getting ready to leave now, I just wanted to wait until everyone else was gone," he told him as he returned the smile. Iruka would probably never admit it, but Naruto was his favorite as he has known him since the blonde was very young. Naruto has always viewed Iruka as a father figure.

"Well, I was going to ask if you would like to stay here and help me clean up a bit," Iruka scratched the side of his head as said this. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just felt like spending some time with you and was planning to treat you to some ramen."

Naruto felt his eyes widen in surprise, "I don't mind helping, and I really don't get much to do anyways. And since you mentioned of ramen, I am so in!" He chuckled out as he saw a big smile spread across Iruka's face.

Iruka then moved a hand and ruffled his hair, after that they began to tidy up the classroom. When that was over, they headed to the Naruto's favorite ramen restaurant, called Ichiraku's.

Naruto took no time to slide on a stool and was quick to order the usual, as the chief, Teuchi and him were quite good friends since he basically came every day. Teuchi delightfully handed Naruto his order, "Here you go Naruto, you too Iruka. Please enjoy our fine ramen."

As Naruto began to slurp up his noodles, he heard Teuchi talk to his daughter, Ayame. The pretty brown-haired girl looked at Naruto quickly. He almost felt himself choke when she asked, "Naruto, are you wearing perfume?" Iruka patted him on the back as he felt his cheeks heat up instantly.

"It almost smells like that new Vampire perfume that I just bought for Ayame yesterday," Teuchi mumbled as his hand moved and cupped his chin in thought. Naruto forced the noodles to go down his throat and set his now empty bowl down on the counter.

"Well, it's because it is. I got sprayed by it in school today and now I am going to smell like this until tomorrow," he quickly complained out in embarrassment. Great, Teuchi and Ayame can smell him too even with all the wonderful ramen being cooked in here.

"It's alright, nothing to be embarrassed about." Ayame told him sweetly as she gave a comforting smile. Yeah, if only everyone in school thought that, he thought smugly but felt slightly better when she said this. He just nodded as Teuchi, who surprisingly didn't laugh at him as he just took his bowl and refilled it.

"This one is on the house," he told him and winked.

"Thank you," Naruto said gratefully and began to dig in. Iruka chuckled and just watched as the blonde devoured his second bowl. By the time they got done eating, the sun began to set. Naruto is surprised of how long they stayed at the restaurant.

Iruka dug out his wallet and paid for the ramen as promised, "Here's an extra tip since one was on the house." Teuchi smiled and took the money with a smile.

"It's always a pleasure," he replied. Naruto jumped off of the stool and put a hand on his stomach.

"That was great, I am full now!" After eating that second bowl, he felt a lot better and slightly less ashamed of smelling like a girl. He was about to walk away from the counter with Iruka at his side, until he heard Ayame yell out and looked curiously back.

"You better be careful, the sun is setting! Be sure not to get attacked by a vampire," she chuckled out jokingly and Naruto felt his eyes roll, but waved to them as they walked out. There were a lot of people still walking the streets of Konoha as Iruka and he moved to walk on the sidewalk.

"Listen Naruto, I hate to say this, but I have to go. Will you be okay being by yourself?" Iruka asked with slight worry in his voice as he looked at his watch on his wrist. Naruto looked up at the older man and simply nodded.

"Don't worry Iruka; I am sure I won't get attacked by a vampire. And I am sure I'll be able to handle it," Naruto joked. He saw Iruka look worriedly at him and he just nudged him gently on the arm with his elbow. Iruka was always over protective, more like a mother hen if you asked him.

"Go on, Iruka, I'll be fine." Naruto told him and was glad when Iruka huffed out a breath and smiled weakly down at him. "Alright, see you tomorrow in my class." He gave Naruto a quick hug and then turned around and walked off.

Naruto then began to continue walking as well as he put his hands behind his head as he did, looking up at the sky. It was filled with red and orange colors of different shades and hues. It was really breathtaking if you think about, but he never really does.

About twenty minutes later into his walk to get home, he passed an alleyway. But what he didn't know as he just continued that there was someone in the shadows, watching him as he went by. It was darker out as there were fewer people as well.

The person slowly came out from the alley, and stalked up to the boy who smelt so enthralling; his scent was intoxicating to his nostrils. He began to reach out his pale hands, ready to snatch this enchanting person…

**To be continued….**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this so far! You guys gave such kind feedback! I am so happy you enjoy this story so far! I just had to do a cliffhanger, but I hope you liked this chapter as well! **

**Guess who was in the alleyway? ;)**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N:** I am so surprised that a lot of people are enjoying this! So many reviews for just two chapters, I am so happy! I did my best to reply to all the reviewers and for those I couldn't PM, I thank you as well! :D Really, thanks a billion! I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment, but please enjoy this chapter!

And I am thinking of changing the rating in future chapters, but what do you guys think of that? Please PM me or you can just leave an answer in a review. It will depend if I get a lot of feedback about that or not, thank you!

**Warning: **Vampire assault and slight and very little sexual action! Also a slightly serious chapter. xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Three: Unpredictable Event**

Naruto didn't know what was happening, one second he was walking and then suddenly he was abruptly grabbed around the waist by strong arms. He got shoved up against a solid chest and quickly began to struggle and when he was about to scream out, a hand clamped to his mouth before he could. Panic filled his whole being, who in the hell was doing this?!

He suddenly felt whoever the person was behind him move their nose at the nape of his neck and heard a loud inhale, "So delicious." Naruto's eyes widened when the voice was defiantly a male.

Naruto moved his eyes around rapidly and felt his heart sink into his stomach when he saw no one walking on the street he's being assaulted on! His adrenaline began to course through him when the male began to drag him back and he struggled even harder, even though it didn't seem to do any good. Whoever this was, they sure were strong and Naruto got pulled into the darkness of the alleyway he had barely passed.

He then got forced to turn around and his back got shoved roughly into the brick wall, he's eyes scrunched from the slight pain shooting through his back. He opened his eyes again and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. The stranger had pale fair skin, ebony silky hair that oddly spiked out in the back. And his eyes, they were dark deep silver but if this man wasn't so close to his face, you would think they were black.

The man's hands were at either side of his head, but Naruto couldn't seem to move from the man's gaze. It somehow captured him, like some type of enchantment. There seemed something very different about this guy as well, but he couldn't really think about it as the guy moved his face closer until their noses were almost touching. His breathe hitched when the guy suddenly smirked, revealing his teeth.

His canines were unnaturally extended and sharp and Naruto felt his gaze stare at those, disbelieve filling him. This couldn't be happening; it was absurd to think this guy could be a vampire! Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him?

He gulped and when he did, the man's dark eyes gazed flickered at the movement in his throat before looking back at his face.

"W-Who are you?" He managed to get out as he felt himself slightly shake, dammit this couldn't be happening.

The man didn't speak as he kept staring at him like he was something to eat and before Naruto could say anymore; the guy moved his head down neared his neck. Naruto hastily tried to move, but his arms are securely gripped, holding him in place.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelped out in shock as the guy flicked out his tongue and licked up along his neck, going up to his jawbone. He felt his knees shake, when he realized with sudden horror that he was going get raped. He squeezed his azure eyes shut, trying to tell himself that this wasn't really happening.

He heard the raven haired man lowly growl out and that made Naruto's heart leap.

"P-Please stop," he muttered out breathlessly. The guy didn't seem to plan on listening as he continued his assault on his neck but this time he put his lips in place on the other side of his neck. Heat filled Naruto's face as the guy began to suck on his neck and he really wanted to just run as fast as he could away from this weirdo.

Then without warning, he felt the man's teeth nip at his skin, causing him to yelp out. Before he could register in his mind, the man was suddenly pulled away from him.

"Sasuke," Naruto heard a deep male voice yell out and it took him a moment to figure out what was going on until he saw an older looking male holding, he guessed Sasuke, arms back as he began to struggle in his hold.

"Itachi," Sasuke spit out in anger and annoyance. Naruto recognized that he looked a lot like the younger one, but his eyes were a pure red color and his jet black hair was in a low loose ponytail.

"What were you thinking?" Itachi growled out at his younger brother, this wasn't like him. They have always been in control of their thirst for human blood; they never had attacked a human before either.

"Hn," Sasuke responded with and Itachi was about to yell once again until smelt something, a very sweet-smelling fragrance. His head snapped up at the blonde boy who was leaning up against the wall, his mouth agape. He immediately felt his fangs lengthening and felt sudden hunger strike him, he's never smelt something so delightful before.

Itachi quickly bit his tongue as he moved his hand to his nose, he had to get away from this human boy and get Sasuke out of here as he hurriedly realized why Sasuke acted the way he did.

This boy smelt so wonderful, he wanted to even jump on him and suck his delicious blood. And before another moment passed, he bent his knees as he kept a strong hold on Sasuke's arm and jumped up into the air. Leaving a shocked blonde staring up into the dark sky as the two forms disappeared.

Naruto stood there for who knows how long until he slowly slide down the wall to where he was now sitting down on the concrete. As he sat there, he felt something wet go down his neck from where Sasuke had nipped him and quickly brought up his hand and wiped at his neck.

When he drew back his hand, he wasn't surprised to see that there was blood staining his palm. His mind was too numb to even panic anymore; he had just seen two men. But they, he felt his mind fill with many thoughts, but the one word that was the loudest was, Vampires.

Sasuke felt the cold wind nip at his skin, but it didn't even bother him in the least as Itachi slowly began to pace on the rooftop they landed on a good ways from the human boy. He felt his eyes close as he thought of that intoxicating scent, he wasn't sure why but he just felt attracted to that boy. His scent was nothing like he has ever smelt and by the way Itachi was pacing, he hadn't either.

"That boys scent, it…I don't know how to explain it." Itachi murmured into his hand that was covering his mouth in thought.

Sasuke felt his fangs poke at the inside of his bottom lip as his tongue could still taste that boy's skin. He wanted to just bite into him and he was close to doing it, until his damn brother had to just show up. But he should have known better, his older brother was always somewhere near.

As he rolled the taste around his sensitive taste buds, he realized that someone's skin wouldn't taste so sweet and rich. He felt his eyes open slowly as he spoke, "I think he had some type of perfume sprayed on him. There's no way he could taste that good naturally."

It's true that Vampires are very attracted to humans who wear nice smelling fragrances, because of their hyper sense of smell. That's why he and Itachi have only drunk from women, they just smelt so fine. So why in the hell was the blonde wearing perfume? It defiantly wasn't cologne; it was too much of a saccharine scent.

Itachi stopped in his tracks as he looked at his younger brother with curious eyes, "This isn't good Sasuke. This is something we've never smelt so intoxicating before."

Sasuke just stared right back at Itachi, as he couldn't get that beautiful boy out of his mind, but he also knew this wasn't good either. Whoever created this strange perfume, how could a human put such enchanting scents into the fragrance?

When Naruto could finally move from his stupor, he bolted off out of the alleyway and ran down the darken street. He ran all the way home as he ripped his door open and slammed it shut behind him, locking it. He took no time to go up the stairs and headed to his bathroom.

He has lived on his own as his parents had died a few years ago, but he was old enough to live by himself. When he entered the well lite room, he looked at his reflection above the porcelain sink. He looked at his neck, as he saw a small puncture mark, the blood had already dried but it smeared from where he rubbed it.

Naruto gripped the sink, as he still couldn't believe what had just happened in the past hour.

"This cannot real, Vampires don't exist! Ah, dammit, stupid ass perfumes!" He cursed out and felt himself pause when he unconsciously said the word perfume. He quickly remembered how Sakura read off of the back of that box that once contained the Vampire perfume.

It had said something about it enticing to Vampires, unpredictable and can't help but be attracted to the wearer. How could that be possibly true? But since he had seen with his own eyes as that older man leaping into the air, no normal human could ever do that.

He ran his hands in his hair as couldn't stand this!

Vampires were real!

**To be continued….**

**I know it's not that long, but felt I needed to end it there. I hope you liked it! J I give many thanks to the new favorites and follows! Thank you and I am happy a lot of people are into this fanficiton. This chapter was a bit serious but the next chapter might have humorous parts. Like I said before this story is not going to be really serious! But it will have its moments as the plot deepens. Sorry if there's any mistakes!**

**Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N:** Thanks for the lovely reviews in the last chapter! I can't wait to update this, since you guys are so eager, so here you go! Also, if I do change the rating, it will go to rated** M**! If you guys are against this idea or you're with, please let me know because if I do, maybe a **nice lemon** will change your mind? ;) You can PM me about it or leave your response in a review, thanks!

**Warning: **Vampire (slight) sexual dream and some night stalking. I guess... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Four: Intoxicate**

Naruto shifted in his sleep, his head moving side to side as his face began to bead with sweat.

_A warm tongue slivered up his neck as strong arms wrapped around him. Naruto had his eyes closed as a pleasant shiver ran up and down his spine, causing him to shake slightly. He never felt like this before as the person's tongue went up to his cheek._

_"Ah," Naruto moaned out as whomever the person who was holding him. What was this sensation at the pit of his stomach? But whatever it was, it felt oh so good. He couldn't seem to open his eyes though; it was like they were glued shut. When he felt the tongue leave his cheek, he wanted to whimper out in protest as it felt wonderful, but once he felt himself being pulled down. His bare back came into contact with something plush and he guessed that it was a bed._

_Cool lips latched themselves at the nape of his neck and Naruto felt the persons arms wrap tighter around his waist. He wanted to know, know who this person was that could make him feel so good. He tried to open his eyes, but they stayed forcibly shut. He wanted to see them; he had to know whoever it was. _

_As he tried to get his eyes to open, the person on top of him began to suck lightly at his neck as he felt the person's tongue trace light circles on his skin as they did. Naruto felt his breathing starting to hitch as the person continued this, he felt his arms wrap around the mysterious figure. He's surprised that this person's skin was so cold, while his heated from pleasure. _

_The lips on his neck suddenly latched into place as he felt cool fingers go up to the back of his neck, holding him which caused his neck to curve a bit. All the while, Naruto struggled to get his eyes to open. _

_Then without warning, something sharp pierced his skin as he felt blood seep from the wound. This caused Naruto to open his eyes and once he did, he's shocked to see who it was. It was that guy, Sasuke. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he couldn't believe the person who was making him feel this way was from him! _

_It was Sasuke's obsidian eyes looking up at him with something gleaming in those unique orbs of his, as he was practically sucking his blood. Naruto couldn't seem to move as the man kept sucking out his life force. He was a vampire, so why didn't he push him away!? _

_All he could do was keep staring with shock as Sasuke removed his fangs out of him, blood staining his lips and teeth. He couldn't believe this as Sasuke moved his face up closer to his, the odor of copper hitting his nose. Naruto felt his mouth gape open as he tried to speak, but couldn't. This was a dream, he had to wake up. He watched with bated breath as those blood smeared lips curved into a smirk as they came closer to his own. _

_He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he had never opened them in the first place. He kept telling himself to wake up. He repeated it over and over until he felt coolness nearing his parted lips, but before Sasuke's lips could press themselves to his…._

Naruto woke up with a jolt, sitting up right as his breathing ragged. Sweat dripped down from his temples as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked at the clock; it said it was three in the morning. He groaned as he knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep after having that dream. As he tried to get his breathing under control, he smelled a sweet scent go through his nostrils.

The perfume was still on him! After all that sweat, you'd think it would wear off, but it was strong as ever!

Naruto moved his tired limbs out from his sheets and set his bare feet on the floor. He decided he will just take a shower and wash off all the sweat. Hopefully, that stupid damn perfume as well.

Sasuke walked the empty streets of Konoha, the moonlight spilling silver over the many buildings that surrounded him. He convinced Itachi that he was just going to take a walk around, to cool off from that meet with that blonde boy. When truthfully, he was tracking that boys scent, which wasn't hard when it's mixed in with that delicious fragrance. He couldn't seem to control his feet as they moved of their own accord, his eyes trained straight in front of him.

When the scent became stronger, he pinpointed his gaze at a house and noticed with his sharp eyes that had a red circle with a spiral swirl inside the shape on the mail box in front of the building. Sasuke quickly flash stepped in front of the two-story house, noting that no lights turned on. He moved his gaze back at the mail box and saw the name, Uzumaki engraved on the side. With that, he sniffed the air with his nose cocked up as the scent seemed more wafted upwards. He bent his knees and used enough force to jump high enough to get to the second floor and nimbly landed on the balcony that was parallel to a tall rectangular window.

The scent was stronger here as he gazed in and saw a sleeping form tossing and turning. His eyes quickly caught site of the familiar spiky golden hair and he felt himself stand rigid in place. He had to control himself; he felt frustration go through him as he watched the boy seemingly having some type of nightmare.

He clenched his fist at his side as he knew he couldn't enter unless invited. He was weary after smelling that enchanting perfume; it affected him so much that it disturbed the Uchiha. He watched with calm eyes as he watched the boy struggle until he felt every muscle in his body tense when he heard a voice whisper out his name.

"Sasuke," the teenager's voice came out quietly yet it sounded distressed. Sasuke stepped abruptly back as he felt his teeth lengthen suddenly. Knowing his limit, he quickly back flipped over the black railing and landing on his feet as it hit soft grass. He put a hand to his mouth as he shut his eyes, trying to control the sudden hunger that hit him right then and there. He cursed underneath his breath as he sauntered out of Uzumaki's yard and dissolved into the shadows of the night.

Sasuke wasn't sure why, but he was somehow attracted to the blonde, not only because of that perfume but he couldn't deny that he was handsome. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head as he decided he better head back to Itachi.

Naruto walked towards school as he rubbed his tired, restless eyes. The sun had risen and he noted that the perfume's scent dissipated once it did. When he had taken a shower, he was hoping it would be gone then, but it still had lingered like second skin.

He slightly smiled as he was glad that he wasn't going to smell like a girl today, but it quickly faltered when he remembered what had happened last night and his dream. No, he shook his head; he wasn't going to think about that. Who knows, maybe it was all a dream? But he knew it wasn't, but it made him feel better to pretend that it didn't happen.

Once he stepped foot into Konoha High, he's greeted by Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Naruto waved and walked up to them.

"Hi guys," he greeted joyously. Kiba came up near him and sniffed and Naruto arched a brow in question. Until Kiba said, "Wow, you don't smell like a girl today. I guess that strong stuff actually does wear off."

"Yeah, I am glad it came off though," Naruto told him with a smile as Shikamaru didn't comment as he stayed leaned up against the wall.

"Oh, Naruto what is that on your neck?" Sakura suddenly asked as her emerald eyes trained on a strange mark at the base of his neck. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as Kiba and Shikamaru noticed the mark as well.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked with interest as it almost looked like a puncture mark, but didn't say this out loud. He was sure Sakura was thinking the same thing as she kept looking at it, but he wasn't sure about Kiba though who just glanced at it and looked back at Naruto's face.

Naruto hurriedly brought his hand up to his neck and laughed nervously. "It's nothing, uh, just a bug bite." He wanted to kick himself with such a lame excuse but relaxed when Sakura didn't question further. The bell rang then and Naruto calmly walked beside Kiba, with Shikamaru following.

While Sakura just stood in her spot as she looked at Naruto's back, her pink brows furrowed. She knew Naruto was lying as that did not look anything like a bug bite at all. It actually looked like someone nipped at his neck a little too hard. She cupped her chin in her hand as she tried to think of what could cause a strange mark, but couldn't think of anything when she heard an annoying voice call her name.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino came running up through the body of students and was now standing in front of her best friend. "Guess, what?" She smiled brightly at her.

Sakura just quirked a single brow as she began to move her feet and just tried to not think about the weird scar on Naruto's neck for now. "What?" She asked, not really interested in her answer.

"I got Vampire perfume! But not only that, its Midnight Vampire perfume instead," Ino squealed out in excitement as Sakura just looked at her.

"You mean there's a different version?" Sakura didn't know there was a different type as Ino dug into her purse and brought out a purple glass bottle that was identical to her red one.

"Yeah, and on the back of the box, it said it's made from these herbs and extracted from a flower, I think," Ino replied as she carefully set the bottle back into her purse. Sakura just walked to her locker, along with Ino as she just got ready for class.

The strange mark on Naruto's neck bugging her more and more when she thought about it…

**To be continued….**

**Gah, I know it's not long, but please bear with me! I hope you enjoyed this as I did my best on writing that dream scene. / It's a little embarrassing and I hope it was okay, ha-ha. Sorry for not so much dialogue in this chapter! **

**So ratings change anyone? I know some of you already want it to, but do you all want a lemon? I am so unsure, so help me out! xD**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews once again! And for all the new favorites and follows too! I wanted to thank each one of you, as I did send PM's to the ones I could and I hope I didn't miss anyone. I hope I don't annoy you when I send you a PM, if I do, you can tell me to stop doing that. It won't hurt my feelings! Thanks to those I couldn't PM as well! I want to give a big thanks to **Sakura Yui**! She deserves a big cyber hug! She told me that I was a great writer and her favorite one and that just made me smile so big, not to single any one out, all of your reviews make me smile and happy too! :3 Since a lot of you wanted the rating to change, just be happy, it has changed!

So thanks, _Sakura Yui_!

Also, planning on making a **sequel** to this story! What do you guys think of that?

**Warning: **Rating has changed to **M**! So expect a **lemon** soon! xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Five: ****Questionable**

Naruto sat beside Kiba in their first class as he could feel people look at him and heard whispers fill the room. Crap, he didn't even think of covering the mark on his neck! He had completely forgotten the stupid thing was there and since people could probably see it so well, no doubt people are going to spread strange rumors. Not only that Ino and Sakura were shooting him looks that seem to pierce right through him.

He gulped as he knew Sakura was a very intelligent young woman, no doubt she'll question him later in the day. While Ino was looking at him, with what he guessed jealously in her pale blue eyes?

Naruto ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he couldn't stand this! This just made him remember of that incident last night and he felt his heart skip a beat from just thinking of those deep silver eyes. He simply laid his forehead down on his arms that were crossed on his desk, and groaned out. This was worse than smelling like a girl…

As he was thinking, he suddenly thought of Iruka. Ah, he did not want to think what his reaction will be once he sees the wound on his neck! Naruto thought of every curse word in the book as he wanted to just go home and hide underneath his nice thick blankets.

"Alright students, be quiet, let's begin with today's lesson," Kakashi's voice rang in Naruto's ears but didn't lift his head from the desk. All he wanted to do now was just warp out of this room, he was slightly glad that the people who were whispering about him shut up. He knew though, that they'll start it again. Oh, if only he could disappear right now.

Class went on as Naruto was relieved that Kakashi didn't call out his name to pay attention as Sasuke's face kept appearing in his mind. Damnit, why in the hell was he thinking of that guy? And could he actually be a vampire? Those canines, he will never be able to forget how those teeth had caused this mark in the first place! Just thinking about it caused shivers go through him, causing him to shake faintly.

"Hey, Naruto are you alright?" Kiba whispered to the blonde as he saw the guy shake suddenly. He was concerned for his best friend as Naruto didn't reply. Kiba decided if Naruto didn't want to talk, he should just leave him be. He heard a few people whisper and he could hear Naruto's name being voiced in whatever conversation they were talking about. He quickly whipped his head around and glared at the two boys who kept glancing at Naruto.

Kiba let out a low growl enough to make the duo quickly glance at him with wide eyes as they shut their lips. With a smirk he turned around as Shikamaru who was sitting on his other side leaned in.

"Nice, but do you think Naruto will be okay?" The lazy boy said to the dog boy as he knew people were talking about Naruto as well.

"I don't know, but hey Shikamaru?" Kiba asked and the boy arched a brow as Kiba lowered his voice so low that he had to lean in more to catch the question he seemingly wanted to ask. "What do you make of that mark on Naruto's neck? When I first saw it, it kind of reminded me of a hickey but now if I think more about it; it's almost like a puncture mark."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba as he had thought of the same thing, "Same here, but I wonder what it could have caused it—"he was telling him before he and Kiba got struck with chalk to the forehead.

"Ow, dammit," Kiba barked out as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead and Shikamaru just looked towards their instructor who was looking at them as well.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I am sorry to tell you, you're in my class so please pay attention." Kakashi told them both as he set down the chalk container back on his desk as he took out a new piece and turned his back towards the class once more and began to write on the board as he continued on teaching the lesson.

Shikamaru just glanced sideways at Kiba, but didn't say anything. He didn't know why, but he was just really unnerved with that mark on Naruto's neck. To him, it almost looked like someone or something with sharp teeth had nipped at him. But when he thought this, he felt ridiculous for thinking it could be someone.

Yeah right, vampires don't exist. But for some reason, he couldn't stop have a stupid image of a person with long and sharp canines….

Naruto snapped his head up when the bell rang as he didn't move as the whispers continue as the other students went past him. He crossed his arms over his chest as he just looked the other way as they went, until he felt someone walk up to his desk.

"Hey, Naruto," he heard Sakura's voice and he slowly turned to look at her, her bright green eyes looking at him with many questions in them.

"Y-Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked as he felt her inspecting his wound at the base of his neck. Ino came up beside the pinkette as she looked down at him as well.

"Can we talk during lunch?" Sakura asked kindly and he knew she wanted to talk about the mark on him. He opened his mouth and about to protest before he clamped his mouth shut again. He shocked himself when he nodded and wanted to slap himself in the face as Sakura smiled a little before she walked away with Ino following suite.

He let out a sigh as he finally got up and as Kiba and Shikamaru had already left. Naruto brought up his hand to his neck as he could feel the small bump on it as he slowly began to walk, dammit he couldn't stand the feeling of this thing on him!

"Hey, Naruto, come here," the silver-haired man said to him before he could step one foot out of the classroom. He clenched his fist before he turned around to him and forced his feet to move. Once he was standing in front of Kakashi desk, he kept his hand up to his neck, hoping Kakashi didn't see his neck either.

"Naruto, I know about the mark, please remove your hand," he requested as he stood up from his seat and walked in front of Naruto and bent down slightly as Naruto removed his hand. Kakashi moved his hand and cupped Naruto's chin and titled his head to the side as he just sighed.

"You should go to the nurse and get this checked out Naruto, I wouldn't let this get infected." Kakashi told him as Naruto felt his eyes roll, he was almost like Iruka.

"Fine," he gave in quickly. Spending time in the nurse's office was a lot better than hearing people talking about him. With that, Kakashi ushered Naruto out of his classroom, "I'll tell your teacher about your absence." And with one last push, Naruto began walking down the hallway as a few students were lingering near the lockers getting their things as the bell rang again. He looked around towards the doors as his eyes soon landed on the door he was seeking.

He breathed in as he put his hand on the knob and opened the door and stepped in as the door shut behind him as he moved more into the small room. There was a leather office chair beside the examine bed. The door adjacent from the door he just came in from opened revealing a girl a plain white nurse outfit with short black hair.

"Oh, hi my name is Shizune. What are you in here for?" She asked sweetly as she moved to towards the chair and sat in it as she patted her hand on the examine bed.

"Here, you may sit." She smiled up at him as he slowly sat down, the paper scraping and crumpling up against his pants as he did.

"Uh, it's just my neck…Can you just check it out to make sure it doesn't have an infection?" He asked he gripped his hands at the sides of his legs.

"Sure, can you turn your head for me please?" He did his as he's told and turned to show his wound to her. Shizune stood up and with latex gloves slightly touched it. "It looks like this was an open wound, is it sore?" She asked

"Not really," Naruto responded as she continued to look at it for a moment.

Shizune felt her brows furrow as she looked at it once more before moving her hands away from his neck and looked at his face. "By any chance something bite you?"

Naruto felt his heart crash into his ribcage; he couldn't lie to her, "Yes." Well it wasn't something, it was actually someone! He just watched her beginning to take off her gloves and sighed. "Well fortunately it's not infected, but I suggest you wash it when you shower. It should be just fine without any medicine." Naruto felt his shoulders relax, he's relieved that it wasn't infected.

"I should have asked you this earlier, but what's your name?" She asked as he moved off of the table and made his way to the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, uh, thanks for checking me out," he sheepishly said to her.

"Oh, here, I'll put this on your neck," Shizune walked over to the many drawers and opened one and brought out a band-aid. She went up to him and placed it on the small wound. After that, she bid him farewell and he then left without saying another word as he headed to his class.

Shizune sat down in her chair with her hand cupping her chin in thought. She knew that was no insect bite, but she didn't just want to ask if someone bite him. Even though she was a nurse, didn't want to pry and make her patient's uncomfortable. She could tell that Naruto was weary of getting his neck checked out so that's why she didn't say what she wanted to.

As she pictured the weird mark in her mind, she vaguely wondered what type of person would do that. Their teeth would have been awfully sharp to do that, she was just thankful it wasn't infected when she actually thought it was when she looked at it the first time.

Shizune felt oddly unnerved about that mark, something in her gut told her it wasn't some regular bite at all….But then what or who could have done it?

**To be continued….**

**Please R&R! **

**Sorry if it's a dull and boring…But hope you enjoyed! Yeah Shizune is the nurse at the school and I hope that's okay, I just could see her as one. :P But in the next chapter, Sasuke will appear before Naruto again! ****What will happen?!** xD Sorry if there's any mistakes! I'll fix them later as I am too hungry and lazy to do that right now, haha. 

**Also my twin sister, Devil's-Butterfly-Maid (her penname) is writing an awesome SasuNaru story called, "_Disguise_." It's about where Naruto has to dress up as a girl and try to win Sasuke's heart and then dump him hard! You just got to check it out as I helped her a little with the plot and she just came up with this amazing idea! Please, please check it out! Type her penname in the search bar and read her lovely story! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews once again! I was too lazy to reply to the new reviewers, but thank you guys so much! Wow, more favorites and followers! :D You guys are the best!

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Six: Once Again **

During lunch, finally, Naruto just couldn't wait to get out of his class. Everyone kept questioning what was with the band-aid on his neck and others who had seen the mark before it had got put on asked what, how he got it or who it was from. Naruto ignored them of course but he was about to snap when this one guy just wouldn't leave him alone. He was pretty close to punching the guy, but Kiba had come to his rescue and scared the guy off with a vicious growl that sounded oddly like a dog. Naruto was glad that Kiba had dog like traits, it oddly came in handy.

The blonde stood in the lunch line patiently, but he was starving and wished he could just have ramen now instead of the food here. As he stood at the end of the line, he felt someone come up behind him. He looked and wasn't surprised to see it was Sakura as he could smell the delicious vampire perfume that had wafted to his nose and remembered that she had wanted to talk to him.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto greeted her nervously. He was weary of what the rosette wanted to ask him when she had kept eyeing his neck like a hawk earlier this morning.

"Is it okay I sit with you today?" Sakura asked as Naruto moved forward as the line moved up a little. He arched a brow at this; Sakura was asking him if she could sit with him, but why? He just nodded in response as he was mentally preparing himself for whatever she wished to ask. After that, Naruto and Sakura got their trays of food as he led her to his table that he always sat at. The table filled with many of his best guy friends, which were Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Choji, Sai, and Konohamaru, who was a freshman. Naruto and the others are seniors but Konohamaru and he knew each other for three years, despite the age difference. While he was seventeen, Konohamaru was fifteen.

"Guy's Sakura is going to be sitting with us today," Naruto announced as he sat in a spot next to Sai as Sakura sat next to him. Sai was a fair-skinned guy with ink black hair and dark eyes, who had a strong passion for art but he never seemed to express much emotion on his face for some reason.

"Why does ugly have to sit with us?" Sai asked Naruto as he looked disapprovingly at the pinkette. For some reason he didn't seem to like Sakura as he always calls her not so nice nicknames. Sakura just ignored him as she just smiled at the others who gladly greeted her. Naruto began to eat as he saw Lee stare at Sakura with his round eyes.

"S-So Sakura, what made you sit with us today?" Rock Lee stuttered out as his cheeks were slightly rosy. Naruto and the others knew he had a major crush on Sakura, even Sakura herself.

"Oh, well I just wanted to see what Naruto usually does during lunch, I guess just curiosity," Sakura giggled out as she took a bite of her food. Naruto couldn't help but just stare at her for a moment; she just wanted to sit here out of interest? For some reason, he didn't feel like that was the reason. He just glanced the other way as he chewed on his food quietly as his friends began to talk among themselves. Sai ignored the newcomer completely as he talked with Konohamaru without looking in the Sakura's direction again.

Sakura looked at Naruto, her green eyes analyzing him. She was trying to see if Naruto was acting any different as her gaze traveled their way to his neck where the band-aid was now covering the mark she wanted to look at once more. She watched as he took his bites of food leisurely.

She desperately wanted to ask, but she didn't want to question him in front of his friends. So when she accidentally asked she wanted to sit with him, she wanted to slap herself. But as she thought more into it, she could just see if he acted any differently, yet it didn't seem like he was. She sighed as she looked behind her, looking at her table which consisted of Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

Ino was now was looking at her with her pale blue eyes, her arms crossed in front of her. Sakura mouthed sorry as she turned back around to continue with her meal. She didn't tell Ino of her new idea and she was sure her best friend was angry at her for not doing so.

"Wow, Sakura you are wearing that new perfume," Lee said as he kept gazing at her. He had it hard.

"Yeah, it called Vampire Perfume. It really does attract people," Sakura responded sweetly as she didn't hate Lee or anything, it's just she didn't feel that way about him. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Naruto stiffen when she mentioned about the fragrance. She did her best to not notice as she took a sip of her water, but she glanced at Konohamaru who seemed to see him tense and arched a brow.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" He asked and when he did the others looked towards him. Naruto gulped as he quickly licked his lips out of nervousness. Just thinking about that perfume made him want to shiver, he could feel the band-aid on his neck and he absent-mindedly put a hand to it. Could of that perfume cause that guy, Sasuke, be attracted to him? Could this perfume truly attract supernatural beings he thought that didn't exist?

He felt every one look towards his neck and he quickly removed his hand away from it and scratched behind his head, "I am alright, nothing's wrong." He responded to Konohamaru as he then reached for his Moon Mist* drink. He gulped down the soda as his heart began to beat a little too fast.

"Hey, what's with that bandage on your neck?" Sai asked as cupped his hand to his cheek, as his dark eyes couldn't help but stare curiously at it. He heard a few people talk about it, but he for one doesn't like rumors, he would like to hear Naruto explain about it.

Naruto almost choked on his pop when he saw Sai looking towards his neck, he began to cough as Sakura quickly began to pat him on the back. Naruto shot up from his seat and walked off hastily as Sakura and the others started at him, not knowing what to say as why he abruptly left.

Naruto could feel his friends stare after him as he made it out of the cafeteria as his heart rate was faster than before and he leaned up against the wall. The way Sai's eyes were almost identical to Sasuke's, dark as coal, he couldn't help but just freak out. He wiped his face with his hand as his other still had a hold of his half empty bottle.

"Dammit," Naruto muttered as he began to move from the wall as his heart finally went back to its normal pace. He turned from the corner, ready to go back into the lunch room; he would just brush it off and apologize to his friends about his sudden action. But when Naruto turned the corner he bumped into someone and heard a familiar spraying sound and a feeling of mist hitting his face as he staggered back as well as the person he bumped into to. He felt his eyes widened when a sickly sweet scent hit his nose as he saw Ino on the ground, holding a purple bottle, her mouth slightly agape.

"Are you serious?" Ino muttered out in disbelief. It was just like yesterday, but she accidentally sprayed in the wrong direction instead of Sakura. She looked up to see Naruto standing shell-shocked as she pressed her lips together as she slowly got up from the ground. She looked at her Midnight perfume bottle as the nozzle spray was facing the other way, which sprayed Naruto instead of her.

"Naru-"Ino started but before she could finish, the blonde dashed off in the other direction, leaving her standing there.

Naruto ran through the halls, students looking at him as he whizzed by them. He couldn't believe he was just sprayed with the damn Vampire perfume again! He cursed as he rushed out the front doors, not caring if he was going to get into big trouble for leaving without a reason or signing out. He couldn't take to get teased again right after he just had a little freak out from comparing Sai and Sasuke's features, so he continued to run as he got to the sidewalk, but slowed down when he tried to catch his breath.

He walked slowly as he threw his soda away in a nearby trash can. The perfume wafted to his nostrils as the wind blew and he cursed silently, he got sprayed again dammit! He couldn't believe it, but this time it was Ino who did it!

He fisted his hands in his hair and cried out, causing people who were walking by to look at him like he was crazy but he didn't care. He smelt like a girl again! He kept on walking, having no intention of going back to Konoha High. He wasn't sure where his feet were taking him until he realized he was heading to Ichiraku's. He stood for a moment in front of the restaurant before he felt the back of his pocket checking to see if he had money and faintly smiled when he in fact did and decided he would eat his beloved ramen.

Once he stepped in, the delicious smell of ramen hit his nose and walked towards the stools and hopped on the stool he always sits in. He could never tire of being here to eat, if he could he would love to live here and be surrounded by the noodles he adores.

He sat quietly as he didn't see Teuchi or Ayame as he figured they were in the kitchen, but moments later Ayame came out with a big smile on her face until she saw Naruto sitting there who stared right back.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" She asked as she made her way closer to him as the only thing separating them was the counter.

"Yeah, but I got squirted with stupid vampire perfume again!" Naruto told her as she giggled at him, she could already smell a sweet-smelling fragrance emitting from him already. "So, I didn't want to be tortured and teased again and decided to come here to eat." He finished as Teuchi finally came out from the kitchen and had a look of surprise on his face.

"Naruto," Teuchi, puzzled why he was here so early, especially on a school day. Ayame quickly told him what Naruto told her as Teuchi just nodded in understanding and looked back at him.

"I would like to have some ramen please," Naruto grinned as Teuchi laughed out, "Of course." He went back into the kitchen and came out with a hot steaming bowl of ramen. Ayame happily served it to Naruto as he thanked her and took no time to dig in, making him feel better. Ramen always cheered him up, he almost sighed in glee as the spicy noodles went down his throat, and it was just so good.

Five bowls later, Naruto rubbed his full stomach as his other hand rubbed his heavy eyes. Nothing like good old ramen to make him sleepy, he yawned as Ayame took the dirty dishes and went back into the kitchen as Teuchi had went back in to prepare more ramen for the other customers. Naruto took out his wallet that had a frog logo on it and took out money and slapped the green bills down on the wooden counter as he leaned his head down on his arm, his eyes closing.

He was really tired after he ate such appetizing food, and slowly drifted off. Ayame came out with orders and gave them to the rightful customers with a smile as she told them to enjoy Ichiraku's finest ramen and noticed that the blonde tanned boy with his head down. She smiled at the boy as she took the money laid in front of him as she went back to work, she knew she and her father couldn't force the boy to go back to school, so she decided she should just leave him be.

Time seemingly flew by as before Teuchi and Ayame knew it, the sun was beginning to set and they were both shocked to see the blonde boy still asleep. Ayame gently grabbed Naruto's broad shoulder and shook lightly.

Naruto groaned out as he got pulled out of his dream with someone shaking him and slowly opened his cerulean eyes.

"Naruto, wake up," Ayame's sweet voice rang through his ears as he lifted his head as he couldn't remember where he was for a moment until he realized he was still at the ramen shop. He rubbed his eyes as he grumbled out, "What time is it?" A yawn escaped his lips as he then wiped some drool off at the side of his mouth.

"It's about seven o'clock Naruto, you slept for a good amount of time," Teuchi answered as Naruto quickly jolted awake.

"Crap, Iruka is going to kill me for skipping school! Ah, Kakashi will too," Naruto took no time to get off of the stool. He had to call Iruka and let him know he was alright as Iruka is probably freaking out now from not seeing or hearing from him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought," Naruto bowed in respect as he made his way to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Good bye Naruto," Ayame and Teuchi yelled after the boy as he opened the door and walked out. The brunette looked at her father, "Dad, I am not sure if you noticed, but did you see that band-aid on his neck? I wonder what happened."

Teuchi just put his arm around her small shoulders, "I am not sure, but I am sure he's fine. Don't worry too much Ayame, Naruto is a tough young boy, he can take care of himself."

Naruto rushed to the nearest payphone and dialed Iruka's number, as the sun kept getting lower and lower.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he could feel nightfall setting in as he slowly rose from the bed of the black room he always sleeps in. He made his way to the double doors as he knew this room like it was the back of his hand and opened them. Faint light lite the dark room as he then stepped out into the grand hallway of the Uchiha mansion. The scones held the lights on the dark walls as he made his way down further into the corridor. He felt thirst parch at his throat as he made his way down the stairway, knowing his brother Itachi has already awaken as well.

Once he made it to the last step, he wasn't surprised to see Itachi already at the entrance of the manor. Sasuke just kept silent as his brother just regarded him with his blood-red eyes and made his way towards the door. Sasuke put his hand on the handle and opened it and stepped out into the cold nocturnal air, Itachi right behind him.

"Sasuke, be careful when searching for someone to drink from, alright?" Itachi told his younger brother.

"Hm," Sasuke replied as he knew to be careful, he didn't need his damn brother to tell him so.

"Remember, I'll be close by. I am going to meet up with Kisame tonight," Itachi said before he gracefully jumped up and disappeared into the night sky as Sasuke kept on walking down the street, away from his grand household. As he kept walking he almost stopped dead in his tracks as he smelled that familiar scent, but this time the fragrance emitting from the natural smell was different. It smelt sweeter and his fangs lengthened instantly, hunger gripping him as he tried to ignore it but it was difficult with it being so strong. He glanced at the few people who were still walking, trying to see sunshine hair among them but didn't see any golden spiky hair anywhere. He didn't realize what he was doing until his feet unconsciously moved in a certain direction.

He had his nose cocked up in the air as the alluring smell of the boys scent was getting stronger as his feet kept moving. He knew Itachi was likely nearby, but that didn't stop him to track the delicious scent which led him towards a payphone and stopped in his tracks to see the boy he was looking for.

His sharp hearing picked up him talking to another male on the phone.

"_Next time, will you please call me before I have a heart attack?_" A deep voice came from the other side of the phone.

"I know Iruka, I am really sorry for leaving the school early. But I couldn't handle being in there, I should have called you sooner to tell you where I was," he mumbled out.

"_Do you want me to come and get you and take you home?_" The male voice asked, and Sasuke could hear worry in his voice. The raven haired man vaguely wondered who, Iruka, was to the boy.

"Nah, it's alright, my house is not that far, I'll be okay," the blonde told him. After that, he heard them say their goodbyes. Sasuke felt the hunger pull harder at his stomach the longer he stayed in the vicinity of the boy. His fangs craving to sink into that tanned skin as he took a step forward.

Naruto hung up the black device and mentally wanted to slap himself, he should have taken the offer of Iruka to come and pick him up. He wasn't sure what made say no as he sighed out and turned his gaze upwards and felt himself freeze in his spot.

He felt his heart leap to his throat when he saw the man standing a few feet away from him.

It was Sasuke.

He couldn't move as the ebony haired man began to walk to him when their eyes met, but Naruto couldn't move as fear gripped him.

**To be continued….**

**Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed it! I had to do another cliffy, I know, I am mean. xD the next chapter will involve Sasuke and Naruto doing certain things! Also, sorry if there's any mistakes. I have a headache and tired. :P Please don't kill me, I know you guys wanted SasuNaru interaction in this chapter, but that will happen in the next one! :3**

***Moon Mist is like an alternative version of Mountain Dew, I think it tastes better than MD. I could see Naruto drinking this drink, but thought it would be better if he drank Moon Mist instead of Mountain Dew. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews once again! I got hundred and fifteen reviews now! Thank you guys so much! Wow, even more favorites and followers! :D You guys are the best for giving me such positive feedback! This chapter is inspired by "_The First of Me_," by **Hoobastank**. They're a great band. :)

Also see lots of people asking questions about the perfume and others owning it and ask why Sasuke isn't going after them. Vampires only do not come out at night, Sasuke nor can't Itachi smell people's scents unless they are very close by. And lots of people in Konoha end up going home as not much people walk around during the night. Sasuke and Itachi are able to control themselves better as they trained to control their thirst; also people are much safer in their houses because Vampires cannot force themselves in other households unless invited in by the owner. In this fiction, Vampires have to be close to you to smell your scent including other cologne or perfumes. Just the Vampire Perfume is a little stronger than regular fragrances and seems to be very different as well as alluring. That's why Sasuke attacked Naruto, but he and Itachi have never done that to a human before.

Hope that made sense, I am not very great at explaining things. :P

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Seven: Inducement **

Naruto felt his heart leap to his throat as he couldn't move; he was completely frozen in place. Sasuke was getting closer and closer to him; all he could do was look into those obsidian orbs that seem to engulf him. He gulped as his heart began to beat wildly in his chest, he needed to force himself to move but it was hard when he couldn't look away from those eyes. They somehow kept him rooted in his spot.

He needed to look away; he had to try to move. He really didn't want to get bitten by this guy again; with great struggle he moved his eyes slightly to the right. His mind kept commanding his limbs to move and when he was able to look away from those dark orbs, Sasuke was about two feet away from him now.

As Sasuke stopped in front of him, Naruto felt himself shake slightly; he desperately wanted to run away but his legs wouldn't budge. All he could do was close his eyes, hoping he would just go away but knew that was not going happen.

Sasuke watched with interest as Naruto had moved his gaze away from him and saw the boy shake with his blue eyes closed now. He moved his pale hand from his side and reached forward towards the blonde, he wanted nothing but to run his fingers along that tanned jaw line. Feel warmth beneath his cold lifeless fingertips.

Sasuke felt entranced with this human boy, was it just because of the fragrance? Or perhaps could he truly be attracted to him? He had to admit, the blonde was very handsome and his natural scent was almost just as good as the perfume he was wearing. It smelt of nature, reminding him of the forest.

Just about when his fingertips were close enough to brush the young man's cheek, roar of thunder resounded throughout the now darkened skies. This caused Naruto to jump in his spot and stagger back, but since his eyes are close he lost his balance.

But as Naruto began to fall backwards, a strong-arm shot out and went about his waist, saving his back from colliding with the hard concrete. Naruto's eyes shot open to see Sasuke regarding him with some type of emotion in those dark orbs of his. He was halfway bent back as he was leaning over him, but even though he was extremely uncomfortable with the close proximity, he still couldn't find himself to move away.

He gulped once more as he was able to find his voice, "Why'd you catch me?" When he asked this, Sasuke's arm tensed around his waist. He could have just let him fall, but he chose to catch him, why? Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's; his eyes looked toward the band-aid at the base of his neck. He practically could hear the blood rush through the boy's veins; his heart rate was very fast as well, causing the blood to pump harder.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he had caught the boy, but it seemed that his arm moved of its own accord. The warmth from his life filled body warmed his cold skin; it felt oddly good and he brought his free hand up cupped a tan cheek in his palm.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's icy hand grabbed his cheek, he was sure if his heart beat went any faster his heart would pound its way out of his chest.

"I," to Naruto's surprise Sasuke began to speak, "don't know." It came out hesitantly and in a monotone. But his voice was somehow, even though emotionless, was deep and smooth. Sasuke moved his hand to the boy's cheek and slowly ran his fingers down his neck, moving them towards the bandage. Naruto's breath hitched when he felt Sasuke beginning to peel off the band-aid.

"S-stop, please," Naruto pleaded as the memory of Sasuke nipping at his neck flashed through his mind. He suddenly brought up his hands and gripped at Sasuke's shirt but then tried to shove him away, he did not want what happened yesterday to repeat itself.

As Naruto was pushing at the solid chest, Sasuke didn't even budge. Dammit, he just wanted to get away from him but it seemed that Sasuke had no intention of letting that happen. Naruto paused in what he was doing when he felt something wet hit his forehead, he glanced up at the dark gloomy clouds as he began to see rain drops fall down from the heavens.

As the hard rain fell, Sasuke's sharp ears heard a familiar male voice call out his name. Sasuke inwardly cursed as he recognized it was Itachi's and unconsciously pulled the fair-haired human closer to him. Since he was now almost leaning over the boy, it seemed as if he was caressing him.

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice yelled out as another boom of thunder resonated. He could hear two footfalls rushing incredibly fast towards his direction; he figured the second person who was with his brother was Kisame. Sasuke felt anger swell up in his chest as well as annoyance as he glanced down at the now soaked boy who was looking up at him with piercing deep azure eyes. The boy's heart rate was rapidly beating and he almost felt a smirk form on his lips but kept a straight face as he got an idea.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, he was swept up off his feet as Sasuke held him bridal style, an arm around his shoulders while the other arm was underneath his knees. The rain quickly began to pelt down on them and before Naruto could struggle to get out of the strong arms, Sasuke suddenly bolted off with blazing speed as he hastily fisted his fingers in Sasuke's shirt.

Naruto felt uneasy queasiness fill his stomach as Sasuke sprinted and suddenly launched up into the air, which caused Naruto let out a yelp and instinctively wrapped his arms around the pale man's neck. Naruto couldn't seem to find his voice as Sasuke seemed to almost float through the air until he could see that they headed towards one of the many rooftops.

There was no denying it now, Sasuke truly was a vampire! No normal human could do this! Naruto knew that it was very foolish to accept this unusual revelation, but if he actually could stop to think about it, it made sense. The way Sasuke had bit him the other day was a dead giveaway to scream vampire!

When Sasuke felt his foot land on the rooftop, he didn't hesitate to leverage his legs and jumped back up into the tempestuous skies. He kept a good grip on the human in his arms as he glanced back as he could still hear very faintly, his brother and other vampire try to catch up with him. This time Sasuke let a grin grace his lips, with the heavy rain beating down; it would be hard for Itachi and Kisame to catch his scent and the boy's if he was able to get further away from them.

He knew Itachi was going to be furious for pulling this little stunt, but no way in hell was he going to get forced away from this human again. Of course Sasuke wasn't going to hurt the mortal, even though all he really wanted to do was drink from him senselessly, he a Uchiha was stronger than that to let himself slip up again from that last night incident.

Sasuke leaped from rooftop to rooftop until he could no longer hear or smell Itachi or Kisame nearby. He felt a smirk form on his lips as felt a thrill go through him. He continued to go from rooftops until he felt he was a safer distance away, he knew it was going to take the two to catch up to him. Sasuke was known for his speed and even though Itachi didn't want to admit it, he was faster than him.

With that in his mind, he quickly landed on a small rooftop and gracefully landed on his two feet. His clothes weighed down on him but it didn't bother him in the least and the weather never did, he was a vampire after all. But when he felt the human boy shiver in his arms, he glanced down to the tanned boy whose head was leaning up against his chest, eyes closed.

Sasuke felt his brows furrow as he took no time to leap down from the roof and landed on the ground besides the building. He looked around with his dark sliver eyes as they caught sight of a small coverage of space between two buildings across the street, the roof of the one building stretched out enough for someone to have shelter from the rain. Sasuke sprinted in that direction and once the weight of the rain drops ceased; he leaned up against the wall and slowly sat down, not letting the boy out of his arms. The boy's body heat was no longer as warm as it was before.

Naruto felt the rain drops stop but was still in Sasuke's arms, shivering from his now soaked clothes. When he felt those strong arms push him closer to the solid chest, he felt his eyes open and looked up confusingly up at the raven haired man.

"What's your name?" Sasuke's asked as he couldn't look away from those bright sapphire eyes. Naruto felt his mouth gape open. Why was this guy asking him his name? Even more so, why was he seemingly helping him?

"Naruto," he found himself muttering in response, shocking himself as he quickly looked away from those dark orbs. Why in the hell did he tell him his name?!

Sasuke mentally said the boy's name over and over in his mind as he looked at the matted blonde hair. Water continued to drip from Naruto as he was holding him close, he wasn't sure what was coming over him. Sasuke's hand slowly moved and cupped Naruto's chin, forcing him to look up at him. Naruto felt himself gulp as those intense dark eyes looked down at him.

He felt his eyes widened when Sasuke brought his face close enough to his to were their noses were almost touching. The sickly sweet smell of that mysterious perfume wafted into Sasuke's nostrils and he couldn't help but lick his lips. When he did this, Naruto's heart rate went up and his gaze moved to the smooth wet neck of his, noting the band-aid on his neck was halfway of slipping off his wound.

The mark he had made when he nipped at the base of his neck from before, Sasuke felt hunger hit his eager parched throat. He wanted to taste Naruto's blood so desperately. He moved his face down and brought out his tongue and licked up the water that dripped down to his collar-bone. When he did this was when Naruto immediately squirmed in his hold.

Sasuke kept his arms firmly around Naruto's frame as he continued his action, silvering his tongue up his cheek, causing the boy in his arms to shudder. Sasuke noticed Naruto's body temperature began to heat up again and somehow that relieved him for some reason. He then moved a hand and took the useless bandage off the base of Naruto's neck and gazed at the small puncture wound.

He flicked his tongue at it and Naruto hissed out as he tried pushing himself back away from him.

"Stop, that hurts," Naruto jeered out weakly as Sasuke looked up at him. The blonde's eyebrows scrunched up as Sasuke figured that the wound was tender. He ignored the protest and continued to lick at the mark.

Naruto's neck began to throb as Sasuke began to lick it and he tried pushing the ebony haired man away, but it was just no use. Sasuke was a vampire, while he was a human; there was no way he could ever win against him. Why didn't he just bite him and get it over with, why is he teasing him like this?

The rain continued to pour down heavily and Sasuke was so caught up in the delicious taste of Naruto's skin, he didn't realize that pairs of eyes watched intently from a high rooftop.

Itachi wanted to go over to his little brother and beat him senseless for doing what he did and was doing now! The only thing that kept him standing in his spot was Kisame's strong vice-like grip on his arm.

"Itachi, calm down, it seems that Sasuke is somehow controlling himself. Even though he's so close to that boy," Kisame told the older Uchiha calmly as he saw his ruby-red eyes flicker at him for a moment until back at the scene playing in front of them.

"I must say, I'm astonished of how he's doing it. I am sure yourself can smell that intoxicating scent as well?" The blue skinned man nodded in response but like Itachi, he has learned to control his hunger. But even though, it didn't mean it was any easier to stay in his spot as well.

"Who could've of made this fragrance, Itachi?" Kisame asked as Itachi then looked at him and their eyes met.

"I am not sure, but something tells me whoever did," he paused before he continued slowly, "must know about us or I hate to say it, they might be one of us."

**To be continued….**

**Please R&R! I hope this wasn't rushing it, so please tell me of what you think! I am planning on making more SasuNaru interaction in the next chapter as well! Was this good enough interaction until the next chapter? ;) Until next time my lovely readers, you guys rock! xD Sorry if there's any mistakes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N: **You guys never fail to make me smile when I read your reviews! You guys are so kind and I feel very grateful for your guy's continuous support! Question, who should Itachi be with, Kisame? I am kind of thinking of them being together but not sure, I'll have to think about it. xD

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Eight: The Taste**

Kisame tugged at Itachi's arm, "Come, we should leave now. I am sure Sasuke can control himself Itachi." The shark-like vampire told the Uchiha who looked a moment longer at his little brother embracing the blonde boy.

"Alright, let's go Kisame." Itachi looked at the man beside him, they were both soaked as it was still raining very heavily. If it wasn't for the rain, he was sure he and Kisame wouldn't have been able to control themselves that well. The rain dulled the scent slightly of his brother's and that boy's, so it helped. Kisame removed his hand away from Itachi's arm and both jumped up into the stormy skies, a roar of thunder echoing as they did.

Itachi just hoped that Kisame was right, he knew Kisame for a long time and he trusted him like no other, except his brother. Itachi stayed close to Kisame's side as they got further and further away from his little brother as they both needed to still feed.

Sasuke kept licking at the wound as he heard Naruto whimper out, "I-It hurts, stop S-Sasuke." When the blonde said his name, he paused for a moment, liking the way Naruto said his name before he continued his assault on that tan neck of his. As he continued to like at the wound, he could faintly taste the sweet coppery taste of Naruto's blood, causing a low rumble to form at the back of his throat.

Naruto felt his heart leap when he heard Sasuke growl lowly as his cool tongue circled around the mark, his neck was throbbing painfully now from Sasuke's continuous attack on it. Naruto squeezed his fingers in Sasuke's damp shirt tightly, as he tried to push him away again but it was futile as Sasuke just tightened his arms more around him, their chests now touching.

When Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue leave his neck, he thought that maybe he was actually going to stop but Sasuke then spoke, "Naruto." He felt his heart beginning to pound when he felt cool fingers grip at the back of his neck. Sasuke moved his eyes to his face and Naruto couldn't help but look into those dark silver eyes, gleaming with hunger. Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers tangle into his hair as he felt his head being pulled backwards gently, so Naruto was now looking up.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's fully exposed neck as he could hear the delicious blood raging through his veins, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Sasuke licked his lips as his eyes locked back at the spot he wanted to bite, which was where the little mark was. He felt Naruto tense as well as the fingers in his shirt tightened even more, rubbing into his skin through the cloth.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto stuttered out, the sound of the rain pelting down distracting him somewhat, but in the back of his mind he knew what Sasuke was planning to do.

"Relax, Na-ru-to," Sasuke tested the name on his tongue as he liked how it formed from his lips. Sasuke then moved his lips to their wanted target and gently put them on the base of the boy's neck. He felt Naruto shiver as he gripped his fingers in the blonde's spiky locks more securely.

Naruto felt heat flare up to his face as his stomach fluttered with butterflies, squeezing his eyes shut as that cool tongue made circles while Sasuke's soft lips sucked at his skin.

He just tried to concentrate at the sound of the pelting rain but it was difficult to hear when his blood was hammering in his ears.

Sasuke continued to circulate his tongue around the small mark as his fangs were out and ready to sink into the appealing tan skin. But before he was going to do that, he took his hand that wasn't attached in the blonde's hair and moved it to the middle of his back. He wanted Naruto to relax, he didn't want to sink his teeth in him when he was so tense, it would be more painful that way and he oddly didn't want to hurt him.

He began to motion his long fingers into a slow and steady motion, tracing circles. Sasuke heard Naruto's breath hitch but felt the muscles beneath his fingers relax somewhat. Sasuke's eyes moved to up towards Naruto's face as he continued to tease his neck with his tongue and saw Naruto's furrowed brows lower.

Naruto felt his breathing coming out heavily as Sasuke's fingers at his back circling around and around, it oddly made him relax, but what made his breath pick up more was when Sasuke moved his hand downwards and lifted up his shirt. Feeling those icy fingers on his bare skin made him moan out unintentionally. He snapped open his eyes when he did this, can't believe he actually just did that but before he could question the weird sensation in his stomach, he felt a piercing pain in his neck.

After hearing the blonde moaning out, Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and sunk his sharp canines slowly into Naruto's soft skin, getting a fang right in the same spot of the wound, penetrating it. When the warm blood touched his tongue, Sasuke couldn't hold back a loud growl as his hunger hit him harder as he kept sucking the wonderful life blood. He felt Naruto arch his back as he finger nails dug into his warm flesh, bringing him closer to him if it were possible.

Naruto felt his mouth gape open as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes as Sasuke was actually sucking his blood! Naruto couldn't seem to shove the raven haired man away but instead just gripped at his shirt so tightly he was sure his fingers were turning white. He couldn't make a noise either, even though his mouth was open. He could feel warm liquid run down his neck and he didn't have to guess of what it was as he knew already.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the blood was quenching his parched throat, relieving the dreadful dry feeling immediately. He felt Naruto beginning to shake in his arms as he knew that he couldn't drink so much blood, he didn't want to kill him. So with great effort Sasuke took his now bloodied fangs out of his neck, proudly looking at the two bite marks as blood seeped out and made bloody trails down to his collar-bone. Sasuke leisurely took his blood stained tongue and began lapping up the crimson liquid.

Naruto felt his body sag in Sasuke's hold as the vampire was licking once again at his neck, sweat formed slightly at his temples as tears ran down his face, his neck throbbing agonizingly.

When Sasuke stopped licking, he felt him pull his head forward so he now saw Sasuke's face with blood sullied lips, making him looking even paler than before.

Sasuke looked at the boy's face; sweat glistened at his temples as he also saw crystal clear liquid go down his scarred cheeks. He moved his face close Naruto's and noted that the boy didn't even try to pull away and he tentatively licked at the tear stained cheeks. Sasuke then moved his hand away from his back and saw blood crusted on his nails; he didn't realize he dug his nails so roughly into Naruto's back.

Naruto couldn't seem to speak as he felt exhausted and when Sasuke looked into his eyes he could see curiosity in his dark orbs. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked weakly as was able to find his voice, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Hm," the reply he got from the handsome fair-skinned man. He pulled his face away from Naruto and he licked the blood off his lips.

Naruto felt his eyes close as he swayed forward as his forehead hit the solid chest in front of him, why was he so drained? Was it because of Sasuke drinking his blood, perhaps? He felt Sasuke stiffen but he couldn't seem to move at all, he felt like jelly.

"Dammit," he heard Sasuke curse out as he felt arms going around his waist and legs and he got lifted from the ground, his head tilted so his ear was now pressed up against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked down at the fair-haired boy as his eyes kept opening and then closing, he drank a little too much blood making the mortal fatigued. He looked away from the boy and saw that the rain began to lighten a bit, making it easier to see. He had to get Naruto back home as held Naruto close to him, he bounded off into the rain and jumped up on the roof and began to sprinting to each one as he mentally remembered where the Uzumaki household was.

As Naruto felt Sasuke taking him somewhere, the raindrops kept hitting his heated skin making him shiver when the cold droplets did. When he felt Sasuke jumping from roof to roof, he could hear no heartbeat in his motionless chest, not even any breathing came from his mouth or nose. Vampires don't actually breathe Naruto's thought told him as he kept his eyes open, seeing other buildings around them go by in a blur.

After a couple of minutes passed by, Sasuke caught site of the familiar house he was looking for and nimbly launched himself towards it. His feet landed right in front of the door as he looked down at Naruto who had his eyes squeezed shut before they opened to look at where they were before looking up at him with slightly widened eyes, "How did you know?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he was a man of few words as he slowly moved his arm from under Naruto's legs and set him down, he kept his hand on Naruto's shoulder for a moment as he analyzed that he could actually stand on his own before moving away from him. He regarded him as Naruto could only gape at him in shock.

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke knew where he lived! Does that mean he had followed him from last night? Naruto swung his head towards his door before he looked back behind him about to question the ebony haired man but saw that he was gone. He looked around but saw no trace of him anywhere.

Either way, he took no time and rushed into his house and dead bolted his door once he was inside the shelter of his home. His eyes felt heavier than before as he quickly trudged to the couch as he knew he wasn't going to make it up the stairs as he lay down on the plush cushion.

He brought his hand up to his neck; it was not throbbing badly as it did before his eyes closed and before he knew it, he's sucked into the darkness of sleep. Hoping somehow he had just dreamt all of what just happened but knew it wasn't so.

**To be continued…**

**Please R&R! In the next chapter, Sakura questions Naruto and how will he deal with what happened?! And what will Itachi do to Sasuke once he sees him? xD**

**Hope you liked it and hope you guys are not disappointed! The lemon will come soon! I don't want to rush into it so fast so bear with me, okay? ;) Sorry if there's any mistakes. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N: **It always seems I get some more favorites and follows, thanks! And for those silent readers, I hope you guys are enjoying this FF as much as the one who review! You guys just give me such confidence to write this. I don't know why, but I am going to be drawing a fan art of my story of how I see it in my head. I am not the best drawer but I love to do it anyways. xD

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Nine: Bad Situations**

Sasuke walked down the darkened streets of the Leaf Village as he felt his fangs retracted as he got further away from Naruto's house, his hunger satisfied with the blood he had just drunk a half an hour ago. He ran his long pale fingers through his hair and mentally mapped out where the Uchiha mansion was. The delicious coppery flavor of blood hummed on his tongue as he continued his trek and took a turn. He couldn't stop thinking about the human and he pressed his hand to his lips in thought.

He wanted nothing more to just turn around and go back to that house and see him again but knew he couldn't get inside without Naruto's invitation. If that weren't so, he would have that mortal beneath him…

When Sasuke realized where his thoughts were taking him, he shook his head clear of them as a sudden feeling of lust hit him when he pictured Naruto begging and writhing for him. Before the immortal knew it, he was in front of his grand household and took no time to go past the gates. He opened the front door but before he could walk further in, he got pulled in instead. His back slammed roughly against the door frame, making a cracking noise and he glared at the person who did it.

"Itachi," he sneered out as his older brother looked down at him with blood-red eyes, rage seeping out of the older sibling. Itachi leaned down at eye level as he bared his fangs at Sasuke who simply started at him with curiosity.

"I can smell blood on you little brother, did you bite that human?" He growled out as Sasuke turned his head to the side when he heard Kisame's voice ring out, "Itachi, calm down." The other then walked up behind Itachi and set a hand on his broad shoulder. Itachi flicked his eyes at the shark-like vampire before he looked back at Sasuke.

"You didn't kill that boy did you?" Itachi questioned and when he did, Sasuke whipped his face back into his direction, anger showing on his face now.

"No, how could you think I would do that?" He snarled out as Itachi moved from Sasuke. Kisame removed his hand from his shoulder while Itachi regarded Sasuke for a moment.

"You know why, that fragrance isn't normal Sasuke." Itachi told him firmly, Sasuke's anger faded and replaced with confusion. "What?"

"The Akatsuki is here, Sasuke." Kisame told the younger vampire. Sasuke went rigid. What the hell where they doing here? The Akatsuki were a group of vampires that kept order and inform of new developments that could benefit their kind, but also were notorious for killing their own to keep that order as well. They're feared by many but Itachi has conversed with the group and has close relations with them. Sasuke wasn't sure about how Itachi had connections with them though. Even so Sasuke didn't like the group, his fist clenched at his side as annoyance flared up in him.

"It's about that perfume Sasuke, this is an important matter to be dealt with." Itachi said as he turned on his heel and he began to walk away from Sasuke who stood there, glaring at his brother as Kisame followed suite. Sasuke let out a frustrated huff as he ran his hand through his hair as he did when he felt overwhelmed and glanced back at the door and wasn't surprised that there was a big crack that formed from where Itachi shoved him against.

He cursed his brother as he aversely followed after Kisame; he wished he could just go Naruto again. Sasuke knew that this situation wasn't going to be good.

Naruto felt his eyes flutter open as he heard a light knocking at his door. He rubbed at his eyes as he slowly sat up and noticed that he had fallen asleep on his living room couch. He winced when his lower back gave a slight twinge of pain when he stretched as the knocking continued. Naruto could see that it was daylight out as his muddled mind was slow to pick up that today was a school day and quickly jerked up from the couch.

"Naruto, are there?" Iruka's concerned voice came from the other side of the front door as Naruto felt panic flow through him quickly when the image of last night rushed in his mind, his hand flew to his neck.

"Shit," he cursed out as when he touched the sensitive area it had sent pain jolting to his shoulder and jaw bone, he didn't want Iruka to see this! What in the hell was his teacher doing here? Naruto wasn't sure to do as the knocks began to pound frantically at his door, the blonde couldn't just go and let Iruka see him like this!

"Damnit," Naruto mumbled as a last-minute decision raced in his tired mind as he turned on his heel and ran up the stairs. He knew Iruka was probably worried about him from calling him last night and had refused to take a ride home, he felt guilty for not answering the door but he couldn't let him see the bite marks on his neck. Who knew what Iruka would do if he did.

When he reached the top of the stairs, the knocking ceased as Naruto kept making his way to his bathroom. He glanced at the clock that hung on the hallway wall as it read seven o'clock, he had about an hour to get ready and get to the school before classes started. With that, Naruto just rushed to the bath as he peeled of his clothes and hopped in the shower.

He ignored the his skin's protest of the water beating down on his wound and on a certain spot on his lower back as he scrubbed himself clean as quickly as he could. After all the soapsuds washed off, he turned off the hot water and clambered out as he dried himself off with his orange towel. He put the towel around his waist as he was dry now and went to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush and squirted the minty paste on the bristles before he shoved it in his mouth and began to clean his teeth.

He spat in the white basin as he set his toothbrush down, his sky blue eyes looked at the mirror at his reflection and he turned his head slightly so he could get a better view of his neck. Around the two puncture marks were inflamed and redden with irritation, and Naruto wanted to just grab and destroy something as anger filled him as well as apprehension. How in the world was he going to cover this up?! He knew he couldn't just skip school, especially since he practically barged out of there yesterday and was sure to get it once he got there too. Also Iruka, he would without a doubt worry himself to death and will probably come at his house and kick the door down and he really didn't want Iruka to question him and risk seeing the marks.

Naruto grit his teeth as he cursed every word in the book as he stalked out of the bathroom as he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him half-naked since he lived here by himself. He jerked his bedroom door open and revealing his unmade bed with clothes scattered on the floor, he really wasn't the type to be neat. He made his way to his chest of drawers on the opposite side of his bed and slung the top one open to show his undergarments and socks. He chose not to be picky and grabbed a green pair of boxers and plain black socks as he dropped his towel and slipped them on.

He shut the top door and then opened the second one to show his jeans and shirts. He took out a faded pair of blue pants with a few rips in them and put them on hurriedly as he grabbed a belt that sat on the surface of his dresser and put them in the loops of his pants as they were loose. Naruto then rummaged through his shirts, trying to find anything that will cover up his neck.

"C'mon, there has to be something in here," Naruto frantically searched for about two more minutes until he found a charcoal cashmere turtleneck. It was a very fine top to be paired up with ripped jeans but he didn't have time to think about fashion sense and shoved the turtleneck on as he grabbed his orange hoodie as well and slipped it on over his shirt.

Without a second thought Naruto rushed out of his room and down the stairs, running straight out of his two-story house. Even though the sun was shining, cold air nipped at his scarred cheeks as he ran down the sidewalk, dodging the flood of people as he did. The fabric bugged the marks on his neck but didn't have time to complain as he had to get to Konoha High.

Naruto ran through the front doors of Konoha High once he got there as his lungs were burning but relieved that students were still in the halls, so he wasn't late. But as he was trying to catch his breath, he heard someone call out his name and he felt himself flinch.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you better come straight to my office!" The all too familiar voice of Tsunade rang out, as she was the principle of this school. He has known the busty blonde for quite a while and she had some type of connection with Jiraiya, he wasn't sure what their relationship was but didn't have time to ponder on it as his feet took him to the principal's office right away.

When he entered he felt himself gulp as the blonde woman stood behind her desk, with her hands gripping on the surface of it as her honey brown eyes glared down at him.

"Sit down," she ordered and Naruto took no time to obey and made his way to one of the two chairs that sat in front of the grand desk.

"Why'd you leave so suddenly yesterday?" Tsunade asked, wanting to quickly get to the point. She'd been informed by a teacher about the boy running out yesterday for no clear reason. She tried to calm herself down as she looked at the sunshine haired man as she considered him as if her own son, though she wanted to beat the brats face in a few times because of his wild behavior. She watched as Naruto scratched behind his head nervously as he let out a faint chuckle, "Ugh, well…"

He wasn't sure what to say, knowing if he told her he ran off just because he got sprayed with the girly perfume known as Vampire, he was sure the voluptuous woman will surely beat him to a bloody pulp for such an excuse. He saw Tsunade open her mouth about to snap at him to explain but the bell chose to ring, the ringing echoing out. She let out a frustrated growl as she didn't want to keep the boy from class. "We'll talk later Naruto," she told him as Naruto got up hastily. He wanted to leave the murderous aura she seemed to emit. "But you will explain to me about your little run out," she finished sternly as Naruto just nodded and rushed out as fast as he could.

He breathed a relieved sigh as he passed the students and pushed back the worries nagging at the back of his mind and tried for once to just think about his work and classes, anything to just keep his mind off of what happened yesterday. Hopefully he could manage as he made his way to his locker and was a bit surprised to see a familiar pink haired girl standing there.

"Oh, hi Sakura," Naruto greeted nervously as he was now standing in front of the girl as she stared at him, questions practically swimming in her bright green eyes.

"Naruto…we need to talk," she quickly told him and Naruto felt his smile falter slightly. His heart began to pound for some reason as the rosette looked at him with seriousness written on her face. This couldn't be good.

"About?" Naruto asked, acting stupid but he felt his stomach drop when Sakura's eyes flickered at his neck before looking back at his face. "You know what," she told him before she walked past him as he stood there. He turned his head to the side as he watched the girl walk down the hallway, panic engulfing him as he gripped the handle of his locker tightly as he brought his other hand to his covered neck.

Did she know?

**To be continued…**

**Please R&R! I know, sorry if there wasn't any SasuNaru in this chapter, but there is going to be in the next one! Also feel like this was a filler chapter, but felt it was important to start and end it where I did…Please don't be mad! xD**

**Uh oh, does Sakura know?! Also, Sasuke learns something important that concerns Naruto and other humans! Sorry if there's any mistakes. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N: **Thanks to those who gave me feedback on the last chapter! I really do hope you silent readers are enjoying this fan-fiction, would love to hear your thoughts too! Ah, also thanks for more favorites and follows/alerts, you guys just plain rock! So happy, my story is in three communities now as well. xD

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Ten: Intrusion**

Naruto could only stare at Sakura's back as she got further and further away down the hall, what exactly did she want to ask? He brushed his finger tips on the collar of his turtle neck, the marks on his neck getting irritated from the fabric rubbing against it. There's no way she could have known about of how he got the mark, could she? He saw the pinkette turn towards the classroom that was his first class this morning.

"We'll talk during lunch, Naruto." She told him before she disappeared inside the classroom. He sighed and made his way to the room.

When Naruto stepped foot in the room, he heard Kiba yell out his name. The blonde looked up as he saw the dog-like boy motion for him to come and sit next to him like always. A faint smile graced his lips as made his way to his best friend as Shikamaru gave a slight wave in his direction, his expression showing nothing but boredom even though class hadn't even started yet.

"Morning Kiba and Shikamaru," he greeted as he sat down as he noticed Sakura sitting a few rows away from him along with Ino and Hinata.

"So Naruto, what was up with you leaving like that yesterday?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned his cheek in the palm of his hand, staring curiously at him.

"Did you get called to Tsunade's office?" Kiba questioned right after the lazy intelligent boy. Naruto let out a nervous chuckle while he itched the back of his head as he always does when his anxious.

"Well I just…" he started as he tried to think up an excuse but couldn't think any as both boys just kept staring at him, waiting for the answer. Crap, what could he say? He couldn't just flat-out and tell them, "Oh, well when I looked at Sai's eyes it reminded me of this guy who had attacked me! Who also might be a vampire?" Yeah, that wouldn't work….

"Uh…" Naruto dragged out as Kiba arched a brow of why he was taking so long to answer the question. Before Naruto could let a another word slip past his lips he felt a hand go on his shoulder and he couldn't help but jump a little as he looked back to see it was Shino.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but you had a fly on you," the sunglass boy told him as he pulled his hand back from him and Naruto saw that was in fact a fly settled on his index finger. Why was he even wearing sun glasses in the first place?

"No it's alright," he murmured back as Naruto never really understood the guy as he seems to have a thing with bugs and dislikes when others would kill them for that matter. But nonetheless, he liked Shino as they usually talked but Shino was a man of few words.

He turned back around as the teacher came in right when he did and internally sighed, he was safe from trying to think up an excuse for Shikamaru and Kiba.

During halfway into the lecture, Naruto dozed off and leaned his forehead against his arm on the desk. Kiba looked at his sunshine hair of a friend before looking back at Shikamaru, both still curious of the boy's sudden action yesterday. Kiba leaned in close so Naruto wouldn't hear as he asked in a whisper, "Do you think Naruto is alright? I mean, he's acting strange don't you think?"

"I don't know he seems fine to me. I really wonder what happened that made him bail school," Shikamaru answered lowly as he looked towards the teacher and was glad that his back was turned towards them.

"Should we try to get Naruto to tell us?"

"No, we should leave him be for now, I don't want to stress him out as if you haven't noticed he's hasn't had the best of luck in the past two days." Shikamaru replied as Kiba moved away from him as the teacher turned around from writing notes on the black board.

Kiba just simply looked back at his best friend as he and Shikamaru ended their silent conversation as the teacher ordered them to copy down the notes.

Sakura couldn't help but shift her eyes back and forth between her paper and Naruto as she tried concentrating on writing down the notes. She kept getting distracted from just thinking of talking to her obnoxious friend during lunch. Anticipation was filling her as she had so many questions swimming in her mind, but the one question she wanted and planned on asking first was about the strange mark that was on the nape of his neck yesterday. She's surprised to see Naruto wearing a turtle neck and that just made her more interested than ever.

"Sakura, hey billboard brow? Are you even listening?" Ino took the end of her pencil and pressed it forcefully into the rosette's shoulder, finally getting her attention as Sakura whipped her head around toward her with brows knitted together in frustration.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" She gritted her teeth together as the platinum blonde had interrupted her thoughts. Ino just rolled her pale blue eyes, "Your spacing out," she told her.

"So?" Sakura hissed out as she turned around and began to scribble the notes down hurriedly.

"It's not so! Sakura, it isn't like you to get sidetracked in class, what's up?" Ino prodded as the bubble gum haired girl only got like this when she had a plan formulating in her head and oh how she wanted to know.

"It's nothing Ino, just thinking about yesterday," Sakura told her friend as she really didn't want Ino to know what she was planning. The blonde girl could read her like a book, since they have been friends since the first grade. She heard Ino grunt in aggravation as all Sakura could do was just do her best and write down her notes, her gaze flicking towards Naruto every so often.

Naruto grumbled once the ringing of the bell pierced through his ears and hastily lifted his head from his desk as some drool dripped down from the side of his face, he didn't realize he had fallen asleep. During the next two courses of his classes, lunch lingered closer and closer, making Naruto restless of when Sakura was going to supposedly talk to him. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair as he sat in a lone desk away from the other classmates near the window, gazing out up to the clear blue sky. The reason he was over and sitting away from them is that he just wanted to be left alone for his thoughts, not only that, Sai was in this class and he just felt unnerved to look at his friend. Just comparing how identical their eyes are, made him shudder.

Damnit, why couldn't he just forget of what happened? Naruto continued to look out the window; he tensed when he heard a familiar male voice followed by that person shifting into the desk next to his.

"Naruto," Sai said his name as Naruto clenched his fist marginally before bit by bit turning his head toward the ink haired boy. Sai was giving him a quizzing look with his eyes as they scanned his face a moment before continuing, "Listen. I am sorry for prying about yesterday, I shouldn't have asked."

Naruto arched a brow, confusion completely filling him before he realized that Sai must have thought the reason he ran was because of asking about the mark. He felt his mouth open but then smacked his lips back together, deciding it was best to just let his friend think that. It just made things easier for him.

"No, it's uh okay. I just really wanted to apologize to you Sai," the blonde told the pale boy beside him. Naruto could only look at Sai who seemingly studied his face and as he was looking at his eyes he noticed vaguely that Sai's eyes were a very deep dark brown, not sliver like Sasuke's. He almost breathed in relief but shook his head from just thinking about that ebony haired man.

The bell then chimed, signally it was time for lunch and Naruto got up on his feet ready to walk until Sai spoke, "Want to walk to lunch together?" Naruto looked down at his friend and saw a small smile on his lips; he just nodded as Sai then got up and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Want to hang out after lunch?" Sai asked as he looked down slightly at him, Sai was about a couple of inches taller than him. Naruto wasn't exactly on the tall side.

As the two boys got closer to the lunch room Naruto just remembered that he and Sakura were supposed to talk.

"Oh uh Sai, I kind of have to talk to Sakura after lunch," he informed him and Sai huffed out in irritation. "Why does ugly want to talk to you?"

"I am not really sure," Naruto answered truthfully, Sai just nodded in understanding as they waited in line. After Naruto got done eating, he wasn't really hungry but just ate to just mentally prepare of what Sakura actually wanted from him. When he dumped his tray, he saw Sakura already waiting for him and walked over to her.

"Can we go outside, I want to talk to you where it's more spacious not around much of the others," Sakura told him right when he got close enough in hearing range. He wasn't able to respond right away as the girl just turned around on her heel, he followed her out the double doors that led to the school yard. The warm sun's rays hit his skin; he saw only a few out chatting at the tables that sat out for students who liked eating out when the weather was decent.

Sakura led him to a bench that is shaded underneath a grand tree and slide on to the wooden seat as the pinkette was sitting across from him. She smiled at him as Naruto was starting to get more nervous, "So uh, Sakura what did you want to talk about?"

The emerald eyed girl was silent for a moment, pondering on how she should ask what she wanted to desperately know. As she contemplated on it, she knew there was no way to ask without it sounding outrageous. So with a deep breath as she just wanted to get to the point, lunch was only thirty minutes long so she had to buck up and just ask.

"Well you remember how I accidentally sprayed you two days ago?" She started, looking at the cerulean eyed boy across from her. He nodded, she then continued, "And after that day, you had that strange mark on your neck…I really was curious of how you got it and when I thought about it, it's just…" Her voice faded off while Naruto shifted on his seat and saw that he was starting to show uneasiness on his face.

"I hope this doesn't sound crazy, but I feel like it looked like, you know…uh vampire bite," she ended in a rush as Naruto had hastily evaded his gaze from her when she finished, silence grew between them. Sakura clenched her hand as she didn't want to make Naruto, who was so apparently uncomfortable right then and there. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply before looking back at her best friend.

"I need to tell you something Naruto, about why I wanted to ask. At first I thought I was taking things way out of proportion from just thinking an actual vampire had done that to you, but then something happened last night…." Sakura said slowly and hesitantly.

When Naruto heard this, his eyes shot back at her quickly with confusion, "What do you mean?" Did something happen to her?

"I was walking home when the sun had set because I had stayed at Ino's a little longer than I intended. Since I didn't live very far from her, I didn't have my car. Ino's dad offered to drive me home but I declined since I could get home like in twenty minutes from just walking, I just figured I would be okay since I had still seen people walking around. But about ten minutes into the walk, the streets became empty.

"I began to pace quickly so I could get to my house faster, I was truthfully kind of scared of being mugged and started to regret of not taking the offer of a ride home. I then began to jog but I tripped and before I knew it, there was this guy in front of me. I was so confused of how he just appeared out of nowhere but he offered me his hand and helped me up. He didn't seem to want to hurt me until he suddenly grabbed me," Sakura paused as a shiver ran up her spine from just remembering it. Naruto listened intently as he gulped. Could it be that she got attacked by a vampire as well? He didn't want to ask, he wanted Sakura to continue.

"He had told me that I smelt delicious and that's when he smiled. He had sharp canines and I was in total shock from seeing his fangs, which gave him enough time pull me against him. I screamed out as he began near his mouth towards my neck, I began to panic and struggled, trying to get out from him. I thought I was going to get bitten, but before he could he was sudden pulled away from me. The guy who had grabbed my attacker had shoulder length black hair, but he had these pure red eyes. I didn't stay long as I ran away as fast as I could and was able to get home okay," Sakura said. She looked up at Naruto who was gaping at her.

"So you're okay though, right?" Naruto asked. He couldn't seem to ask anything else as he looked up and down her. Sakura's astonished that he didn't seem to think she was crazy, "Did you get bitten?"

Naruto stiffened, should he tell her? She had told him about her experience but somehow it felt like he didn't want to tell her about his. A pregnant pause ensued as he looked down at the table, taking an interest with the wooden surface.

"Can I look at your neck, Naruto?" Sakura asked carefully, observing him. Naruto thought for a moment before he nodded his head. Sakura moved from her spot and went on his side and tentatively pulled down the side of the turtle neck. She pressed her lips together tightly to prevent a gasp as there were two puncture marks at the base of his neck. They're reddened with irritation and were swollen.

Before she could stare at it longer, Naruto's hand gripped her wrist gently, "Listen Sakura, we cannot tell anyone about this." He spoke to her with seriousness in his voice and he pushed her hand away. He lifted the turtle neck back over the marks as the bell echoed out.

"I won't say anything Naruto, I promise." Sakura told him as Naruto got up and strode back to the school building. Sakura stood in her place, a light breeze blew, blowing her pink locks against her face.

During the rest of the day, Naruto stayed oddly quiet not having his usual full energy emitting from him. He couldn't seem to. So, he wasn't the only one. Sakura got attacked by a vampire too. Not only that, he couldn't help but think of the detail of what the supposedly other vampire that had helped her. From what he heard, he couldn't help but image the older guy that was with Sasuke, Itachi. When the blonde was in his last class, it was nearing for the ending bell. Iruka had come up to him and told that he was glad that he was able to get home safely. Of course, Naruto had lied though.

Once the bell had rung, Naruto shot out of the classroom like a bullet. He just wanted to get home and rest, a pounding headache had formed after his talk with Sakura. He said quick goodbyes to his friends, he acted his best so they wouldn't worry or be suspicious of his behavior.

When Naruto stepped inside his house, he made sure to lock the deadbolt and headed upstairs. He trudged into his room and landed on his unmade bed. He kicked off his shoes, but didn't even bother to take off his clothes as he shut his eyes. He welcomed the darkness of sleep, exhaustion quickly took over.

Naruto was suddenly woken up at a loud thud resounded to his ears, he shot upright from his bed. It was dark in his room and he reached over to his lamp at his bedside and flicked on the light. His alarm clock read nine o'clock; he got on his feet as he heard a strange noise coming from downstairs. His bedroom door was wide open; his heart began to pound in his chest.

Someone has broken into his house!

**To be continued….**

**Please R&R! This chapter is a little longer than normal, but I am sure no one's complaining right? ;) Omigosh, I am close to two hundred reviews you guys, I've never got that many before! Tell me what you thought of this chapter please! xD**

**I know I said there'd be SasuNaru interaction but feel like that it would be better to do that in the next chapter! It's for a reason! There's going to be a flash back and some other stuff, ha-ha. Also sorry for a four or five-day wait for an update, school and junk getting in the way. Please no one slice my head off! I'll try to update in the next three days, okay?! Sorry if there are mistakes!**

**Stupid junior paper, bleh. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N: **Yay, I got **200** reviews now! I can't thank you guys enough, I've never had this much feedback before! So happy and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Also if I got anything wrong with the members of the Akatsuki, sorry. But in this Kisame and Itachi aren't part of the group, well not yet anyway, ha-ha. And Yahiko is alive, so that means no Pain! I hope you guys are okay with that as I wanted to do that with this fanficiton! Orochimaru is part of the group too!

Plus, I don't know much about_ Naruto Shippuden_, as I haven't got to the sequel yet! Ever since _Naruto_ was sold to Disney XD, I got behind in the series as I didn't get that channel! So I am only on 132 of just Naruto...I am trying to get caught up, so please excuse the mistakes about the members, haha. But I guess they sold it back to Toonami, since it back on it and stuff. xD

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Elven: ****Trespasser **

_Sasuke followed Kisame and Itachi into the grand dining room, his fists clenched at his sides tightly. Why would the __Akatsuki__ need to discuss with Itachi about the matter of the perfume anyway? He kept his jaw clenched as he saw nine figures gathered near the long rectangular table that was __adorned_ with a red cloth over it with the lite candles sitting atop of it. Sasuke never understood why Itachi even bothered to keep the kitchen and set up the table when they don't even eat, well at least not anymore.

_He saw that the nine were wearing long, dark cloaks with red cloud patterns on them and a high chin collar. He stopped walking once he was standing beside his brother, glaring at all of them. He didn't care that they were the most fearsome organization; he didn't really want to listen to whatever they had to say. _

_"Itachi, I hope you have told Sasuke of why we are here?" A man with short orange spiky hair with blue eyes asked the older Uchiha._

_"Of course, Yahiko, but what do you suppose we do about this?" Itachi responded with his ever calm voice. From what he heard from Itachi, Yahiko was the leader and founder of the group. Sasuke kept quiet as he just wanted this conversation to not even be discussed. _

_A girl with a light indigo paper in her blue hair who was standing by Yahiko spoke up, "We need to figure out of who created this interesting perfume, but we are unsure of how we could do that." Sasuke looked at her for a moment and saw she had grey eyes with lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. On the other side of Yahiko, a man with fair skin and chin-length red hair said, "There also has been an increase of vampires attacking humans. We have been forced to take them down." Sasuke guessed that one was Nagato; he then looked around at the rest of the group trying to remember what Itachi told him. _

_The guy with slanted blue eyes and the long blonde hair worn in a half pony tail, with a thick-set of bangs covering his one eye was Deidara. Standing next to him was a guy with distinctive purple eyes and medium length silver hair that slicked back neatly, which was Hidan. A tall, tanned, muscular guy that practically towered over everyone in the group had a white hood with a black mask. His eyes were only visible which were very unusual as he had green irises with no pupils and red sclera. _

_Sasuke had to take a moment for the giants name and realized it was Kakuzu. Next to him was a boy who looks no older than a teenager with wide brown eyes and short red hair, Sasori. When Sasuke moved his eyes and looked at the next one, he felt his eyes hardened as he saw Obito. He was a relative of his, so that meant he was a Uchiha as well. He liked to go by Tobi and had the infamous black hair but was it is short and spiky and he had black eyes. The person standing close to him was Zestu, who had short green hair and golden eyes. Sasuke heard from his older brother that he was always with Tobi, almost stuck to his side like glue. _

_"I suppose you wish for me to look more into the matter?" Itachi asked in interest. Sasuke regarded his older brother, what was that supposed to mean exactly? Itachi wasn't even with the Akatsuki, so why would they want him to look into the situation?_

_"Yes, also you Kisame," Yahiko said as he smiled at them. Sasuke remained silent as he was pondering on this._

_"I will accept and I have something to share with you as well," Itachi started and this caught Sasuke's attention. "Last night when I was trying to find someone to feed from, I came across a vampire who didn't have great control over their thirst, attacking a young woman. I was able to stop him and the girl escaped without getting bitten. I could smell the odor of that perfume on her," he finished. _

_"So if Itachi and I look into this, what's in it for us?" Kisame questioned. Yahiko glanced at him and replied, "Recruitment into our organization of course." Sasuke felt his eyes widen in shock, not expecting to hear that. He opened his mouth about to speak, but Itachi beat him to it, "We will do this, but also consider about your offer as well. And if I may so ask, where is the tenth member of your group, Orochimaru?" _

_Sasuke heard Deidara make a 'tch' noise before speaking, "He couldn't come with us as he apparently told our leader he was very busy with something related about the perfume." By the tone the blonde gave, he could tell he didn't really like this Orochimaru person. _

_"But in any case, please Itachi and Kisame do your best and look up more information on this," Yahiko spoke and his gaze flickered to Sasuke for a moment before looking back at the pair. "We must go now."_

_Sasuke just stood there as the Akatsuki began to disperse from the room, his nails digging so hard into his palms he was sure they caused blood to flow. The Akatsuki didn't even offer a place for him, not he would join, but it made anger and __jealously_ flow through him. Itachi seemed to always get more respect from that dreadful group than he ever will.

Sasuke wiped the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand, the hunger that had previously was at the pit of his stomach is satisfied but he didn't really enjoy the blood's taste. All he could think about was that blonde boy when he had drunk from that human girl. He kept on walking and saw he was on the street that Naruto lived on; he looked up towards the darkened sky as he saw clouds passing the half-moon, blocking the dim light it emitted when it did.

He had left the manor as soon as the Akatsuki vanished, he couldn't seem to look at Itachi, more like he was too livid to do so. Would his brother seriously consider joining them? As he dragged his feet, his ear picked up a sound that made him pause in his walk. He looked at the many houses, wondering where the noise was coming from until he looked more closely at Naruto's house and saw that the front door was wide open.

Naruto could practically feel his heart beat pound against his rib cage as he continued to hear a noise. He gulped and made his bare feet move, but only took two steps before a loud thump made him back up in slight panic. Crap, he was so unsure of what to do! He couldn't just go down stairs and see who it was! Whoever it was could be armed and he was defenseless if so.

Naruto quickly looked around his room to see if he could bring something with him so he could protect himself and his blue orbs landed on his baseball bat that leaned up in a corner near his dresser. He went over and grabbed it; he kept it as he liked the sport of baseball but never really played anymore ever since his parents passed away. He used to always play with his father, Minato, but now it seemed so weird without his dad being with him when he played on the field with his friends, cheering him on along with his lovely mother Kushina.

He shook his head of the memories; there wasn't time to reminisce on the past! He had to buck up and check out who the intruder was. For all he knew, he could be getting robbed. It was not that he didn't have any valuables for someone take interest in except for his mother's jewelry that he kept in his parent's room. He refused to change and take away all of their belongings and robbers tended to get their hands on people's personal objects by just ransacking others houses.

He gripped the aluminum bat tighter as held it up, ready to swing at any time. Taking a deep breath, Naruto willed his feet to move enough until he was right in front of his doorway. It was dark, but the lamp from downstairs illuminated its light dimly enough for him at least see where he was going as he stepped out. He cautiously neared the railing and looked down swiftly but saw no one, so the intruder must have moved further in his house. He moved his gaze to the stairs and neared them, taking one foot at a time. Naruto wanted to move slowly as to not make any noise and he was hoping none of the steps would creak underneath his weight as they usually do.

He held his breath the time until he finally made it down to the last step, moving his eyes all around him. He felt a light breeze hit him and saw that his front door was hanging open; he tried not to shiver and moved away from the staircase. Naruto kept his back towards the wall until he leaned forward to look towards the living room.

His ears picked up of a drawer being shut and moved hastily towards the area he heard it from. He took no time and hurriedly stepped into the living room bringing his bat out in front of him when he did, but didn't see anyone. He arched a brow as he swore he thought the noise came from in here.

"What the hell," he whispered to himself until he suddenly heard something being shut again and instantly his head snapped towards the kitchen that was on to the right of the living room. He saw light spilling out from the room as he heard glass clinking together. He stalked toward source, adrenaline starting to pump through him, knowing the trespasser was right in the kitchen. Before he knew it, he swung his body into the doorway with his bat raised but froze from seeing who it was. Naruto felt his eyes widen and let out a scream.

Sasuke suddenly heard a male scream coming from Naruto's house and bolted off with such speed, he was in front of the house within a second. Before he could control his vocal chords he screamed out, "Naruto!" He set his pale hands on the door and felt his teeth lengthen, ready to fight but couldn't move an inch closer than he already was. He couldn't get in without an invitation and he growled out the blonde's name again. Someone must've broken in the boy's house!

"Naruto let me in!" Sasuke yelled out, an odd feeling filling his chest from thinking of the blonde being in harm's way.

He felt himself freeze when he heard the familiar voice yell out his name in response and then saw the boy come out from the living with a baseball bat in his hands at his sides, blue eyes wide in surprise.

Naruto felt shock fill him as he saw the raven haired vampire standing at his door way with fangs peeking out from his mouth and over his lower lip, "Sasuke?" The sunshine haired boy couldn't believe that the man was standing right at the front of his house. Those obsidian eyes scanned his body up and down before he barked out in irritation, "You dobe, let me in!"

Naruto felt his brow arch in confusion, could he not enter without him saying so? He opened his mouth but got interrupted as he felt a hint of anger hit him from being called that. He turned his head to the side as the person who had broken in sauntered next to him, swaying while he did.

"Oh Naruto, who's y-your friend?" The man hiccupped out as he put a large hand on his shoulder; the stench of alcohol hit his nostrils.

"Get you hand off of me you old geezer!" Naruto yelled at the long white-haired man, his cheeks flushed. Naruto couldn't believe this man was here, he seriously thought he was getting robbed but it was just Jiraiya, his god father! The man had looked through his house for sake! Naruto wasn't sure of how he had made it to his house like this without passing out or getting lost for that matter.

Sasuke could only gape, not believing was happening in front of him. He just completely forgot about his pride of showing emotion and actually had let panic over take him, for this?! He saw Naruto look back at him, shock still lingering in his gaze.

The Uchiha wanted nothing more was to enter this house and strangle the human!

**To be continued…..**

**Please R&R! I hoped you liked it and not a disappointment. I guess it is a little interaction between them? ;_; Any who, did you not expect that? I don't know just came up with it and thought it would be funny to stoop you guys, ha-ha. :D I am mean aren't I? Sorry, had to end it there and Jiraiya is at Naruto's for a reason! Please don't kill me; I really should stop promising things shouldn't I? Just felt putting some humor in this chapter. **

**I really need to start my junior paper, its due on the eighth! Tell me your thoughts please and sorry if there's any mistakes again! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N ****(PLEASE READ THIS): **Again, thanks you guys! I know I always say thank you in every chapter, but I truly mean it! You guys make me smile showing that you guys just absolutely enjoy this. Anyway, I see some people are confused about of why vampires can't enter without permission. Vampires cannot enter people's houses without permission, because it believed that thresholds are considered "holy" or "sacred" and since vampires were long held to be demonic or evil creatures, they are unable to cross that barrier unless invited in the owner's house. This refers to your home, whether it's a house, apartment or a trailer. This does not include hotel or motel rooms as they are public domains. It only goes for vampires wanting to enter human households. Once a vampire is invited into the house of a human being, the human can take the invitation back. If the invitation is withdrawn, the vampire must leave the dwelling immediately due to some unknown force that causes severe pain if they don't. The resident of a house does not have to give the same vampire permission every time they want to enter said house. The occupant only has to give his/her permission once, and the vampire will be able to enter/leave the dwelling at will until said invitation has been revoked.

Notice, I got this information from the internet and I think it's based off old folklore legends. So that being said, I hope this will clear up the confusion some of you might have had. xD

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Twelve: Invitation**

Naruto kept staring at Sasuke who was giving him a look of pure anger that almost made him step back, but he noticed how the vampire didn't even move another inch. It was like Sasuke couldn't enter, is that why he had demanded for him to invite him in? Naruto then felt his god father drape his arm around his shoulders as Jiraiya laid his head against the side of his.

"N-Naruto, where did you p-put the sake?" The white-haired man giggled out, his dark chocolate-brown eyes beginning to shut. Naruto felt his eyes roll when he heard light snores coming from the older man. Great, his god father just passed out on his shoulder, not only that there was an angry vampire at his door step! In a way, Naruto was glad that Jiraiya was so drunk that he didn't see Sasuke's fangs that were practically showing. He saw Sasuke gaze narrow at the man who slumped up against him as he put an arm around Jiraiya's waist while holding the arm around his shoulders with his other hand.

"I, uh, need to lay him down." Naruto explained before he could stop himself, why would he need to tell Sasuke that anyway? The blonde then began to tug the unconscious geezer into his living room and got him to the couch and laid the man down. Even though Jiraiya was half his size, Naruto was strong enough to move him. He saw his god fathers cheeks were so flushed with being intoxicated, he was sure the old man will wake up with a major hangover. Naruto turned back around towards the door way and saw Sasuke still standing there, his eyes trained on him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he moved more closely until he was five feet away from the pale man. He saw Sasuke remove his grip he had on the sides of the door and moved them back at his sides. Naruto was surprisingly not scared, probably since it seemed the vampire couldn't get any closer inside.

Sasuke moved his gaze over Naruto's shoulder, glaring at the man snoring loudly on the sofa and said, "I heard you scream." He looked back at the tanned boy and saw him stiffen. Before Naruto could question that, Sasuke then asked, "Who is that guy?"

The ebony haired man not looking at him now as his eyes shifted on something else, Naruto quirked a blonde brow, still curious about how this vampire was actually trying to talk to him. Sasuke did bite him after all and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but it made him alert and kind of anxious.

"Uh, he's my god father," Naruto answered him hesitantly. Sasuke remained quiet for a moment until he moved those enchanting dark eyes back at him. "Listen, I need to tell you something important," sudden seriousness in his tone. This caught Naruto off guard, what did he mean?

"But you need to let me in," Sasuke told him, his eyes locking with Naruto's ocean blue ones. The blonde couldn't seem to look away from those dark orbs and he felt himself gulp.

"Why in the hell would I do that? How do I know you won't try to attack me again," he said, and felt like the temperature went up when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because, this involves that strange perfume you had on you. Besides the scent of it has faded from you, I won't attack you." Sasuke replied. When raven-haired man mentioned the perfume, he felt his heart skip a beat. If this was about that perfume, then does that mean it was somehow dangerous? An image of Sakura flashed in his mind when she had told him of what happened to her yesterday, remembering how the vampire that had attacked said that she smelt delicious.

He stared at Sasuke for a moment before speaking, "Is the perfume that strong to make vampires want to attack people?" He had to make sure his assumption was true.

"Yes, I for one couldn't seem to control myself when I smelt you two nights ago. I've been a vampire long enough to control my thirst and actually drink from humans and not kill them when I do." He answered quietly, his patience wearing thin a tad bit; he was not a patient man.

"So you can't come in without me inviting you in, right?" He questioned, just making sure. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes; this boy sure wasn't very bright but just gave a simple nod.

"But since you can invite me in, you can also make me get out of your house by revoking it as well," he added quickly, just wanting to get inside Naruto's house already. Naruto pondered on this for a moment, wondering if he should really invite the vampire inside or not. He looked back at Jiraiya who was completely knocked out still; he guessed he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He looked back at Sasuke who continued to stare at him and sighed, he just hoped he wouldn't regret this even though what Sasuke told him, he could just revoke the invitation and he'll have to leave anyways.

"Fine, you come in, Sasuke," he muttered out and swore he saw a smirk form on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke slowly took a step in; the seemingly invisible force holding him back was no longer there. Taking his other foot, he was now standing fully inside the Uzumaki household as he saw Naruto was now tense. He looked quickly at the boy's hand clenched to the aluminum bat at his side tightly before looking back up to his face. He shut the front door gently behind him.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Sasuke said to him and actually meant it. Since he drank basically before he came here, the irritating thirst at his throat was revitalized. He really had no desire to sink his teeth into the boy, for now at least. He pushed the image of having Naruto in his arms and dipping his fangs into the boy's neck at the back of his mind.

Naruto was very attentive now since the guy was basically was standing right in front of him now, he gripped his baseball bat tightly and was sure his knuckles were turning white from the pressure he was applying. He was ready to swing at the guy if he even tried anything strange to him. He knew Sasuke knew what he was thinking as he had seen his eyes flicker to the object. A pregnant pause ensued, making the atmosphere tense until Naruto heard his god father mutter in his sleep, "Ha-ha, keep it coming ladies, there's plenty of me to share…" He couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, thinking the old pervert was and always dreaming about women. But either way, Naruto wasn't so sure that they should discuss about the Vampire Perfume near the elder, not wanting to risk him hearing it. You never really know when he could wake up randomly, so before Naruto could think he moved his legs towards the stairs.

"We should just head upstairs, uh so you know, if…" Naruto trailed off as he just huffed out air and just started to go up the steps, feeling eyes practically boring at the back of his skull. He figured Sasuke will just get what he was trying to say anyway.

When Naruto got to the top of the stairs, he didn't have to look back to know that the pale man was following him. He walked to his room and trudged his way near the foot of his bed and sat down, feeling more comfortable being in his room than in the living room. But he remained vigilant as Sasuke stood in the middle of his room, his silver eyes scanning the area that was holding back a scoff of the untidy room.

"So, are you going to explain to me of what you wanted to tell me of the perfume or not?" Naruto getting slightly irritated as Sasuke moved his wandering gaze to him finally.

"There has been an increase of vampires attacking humans because of this new fragrance being in the hands of so many mortal girls. It seems to have certain ingredients in them that is very tantalizing to us," Sasuke began explaining straight to the point. Naruto just nodded for him to continue, trying his best to listen intently, "I am starting to think that whoever made this perfume knows about us."

Naruto was surprised from hearing this, the vampire was actually thinking that possibly a human knew about vampires? If so, why would a human make such a thing that was potentially causing others to get hurt? Was this person trying to reveal them from doing this somehow? The blonde felt his head starting to pound with an oncoming headache from all this thinking.

He cupped his chin in thought, having his baseball bat leaning up against the side of his leg, "Hmm, but why?" This was all very confusing to him.

"Vampires have a very notorious group known as the Akatsuki, which will kill our kind to keep order. So I am guessing the more the vampires kill humans from feeding too much from them, the more the vampires get exterminated off as well." Sasuke told him, Naruto felt a little less confused when he said this. "So, you're saying that this person is trying to possibly get rid of vampires?"

Sasuke shook his head in response. Naruto felt himself ask, "Why are you telling me this anyway? It's not like it's going to help you in any way."

This caught Sasuke off guard; the young Uchiha wasn't sure why he was telling the human boy this either. Deciding to ignore the question, he just looked away, "Hn." Was it possible that Sasuke was trying to warn him?

Sasuke suddenly turned around, so Naruto was looking at his back now, "Just make sure you watch out of being out at night, dobe." Naruto felt his mouth drop open from being called useless again.

"Whatever, Teme," Naruto retorted and before he knew it his back is pushed up against his bed. Sasuke had his knee between his legs; his hands gripped his upper arms firmly.

"Listen, you should feel grateful that I have told you this," he spat out and Naruto regretted for calling the vampire a bastard. A shiver ran through him at how quickly Sasuke got angered and saw his fangs peeking out from his upper lip. "Make sure you watch out for your friends too, well if you even have any," barked out.

Naruto flinched but that's when he got mad too, and glared at the man above him. "Get off of me," he shouted at him and he couldn't believe of how much the demeanor of Sasuke had changed so fast. Was this guy bipolar or something? When Sasuke all did but glare right back, Naruto grabbed the tip of his baseball bat and brought it right up and struck the side of Sasuke's head as hard as he could. This caused an unfazed Sasuke to growl out, baring his teeth at the blonde beneath him; he didn't expect to get hit. Even though it didn't even hurt him, it made him infuriated.

"Naruto," he said the boy's name in warning. Before he could say anymore, the blonde's mouth opened up.

"Get out," he started and Sasuke felt his eyes widened, "I revoke the invitation I have given to you!" Naruto roared out as his adrenaline was pumping through him, his heart racing as he yelled. Suddenly, the weight on him lifted and sat himself on his elbows as Sasuke staggered back with looked like pain on his handsome features. He felt his mouth gape open from seeing his face contort in agony, but couldn't move as Sasuke abruptly blurred out of sight so swiftly it took him a moment to realize that he was gone.

Sasuke was out in front of the house and cursed himself for letting his anger overtake him, before he put his hand to his chest for a moment. He hasn't felt pain for a long time and it was a shock to him from feeling the alien sensation before he disappeared out of sight from the Uzumaki's yard and headed back to the manor. Fuming at himself for not controlling his anger and for actually feeling apprehensive for the human boy's safety….

**To be continued…**

**Please R&R! I hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts and sorry for the wait! ****Hoped it didn't seem rushed, but I am very jittery and hunger right now ha-ha. Sasuke is actually worried for Naruto! xD Sorry for any mistakes!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N: **Omigosh, so many reviews! I give big cyber hugs to those who reviewed! And of course those people who favorite and followed too! Wish I could hear the silent reader's thoughts as well, ha-ha. Thanks so much!

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Thirteen: Exhaust **

Naruto felt his fast heart beat beginning to settle and dropped the aluminum bat on the floor beside the bed. He breathed in a deep breath before exhaling out; he didn't expect to see Sasuke in pain. He felt a twinge of guilt but pushed it quickly aside, the teme deserved it. Shaking his thoughts about the vampire, Naruto got up from his bed and went out of his room and down the stairs. He figured he should check up on Jiraiya.

Naruto saw that the front door was hanging open once he got to the last step. He padded his way over to the doorway and stuck his head out and looked around. Cold air hit his face as he saw no trace of Sasuke anywhere, he really didn't expect for the guy to still be around anyway. He shut the door and made sure to lock it before he turned around, heading to the living room. Loud snores enter his ears as he walked in and headed towards the couch with the silver-haired man mumbling incoherent words.

Naruto could still see the man's cheeks were still rosy and carefully set the back of his hand on the old man's forehead. No fever. Naruto removed his hand and stared at his god father for a moment. Naruto worried about Jiraiya's drinking and just wanted to make sure he wouldn't get sick from how much the quantity of alcohol he consumes. He ran a hand through his blonde locks before he decided he better get blankets. He headed up back to the stairs and grabbed extra blankets from his closet before coming back down. The blonde put the blanket gently on the old geezer and saw Jiraiya's lips turn up a little before shifting on his side so his large back was facing him.

After that, Naruto turned around and decided he better check on the kitchen. He entered the lite room and saw that his refrigerator was wide open. Naruto mumbled as he walked over, inspecting the foods and such before closing it. He then closed the cupboards shut and wondered how Jiraiya could even search through things without breaking any of his glass cups, but decided not to ponder on it, other than that, nothing wasn't ruined in his kitchen.

Naruto glanced at the clock that hung on the wall and saw it read ten thirty and felt his shoulders sag. He knew after what happened that he wasn't going to get back to sleep.

Subsequently he turned on his heel and decided he would take a long good hot shower. Naruto turned the knobs for his shower head. He peeled off his clothes and gladly took in the warmth the water gave him. Once he would close his eyes for the hot water to pour on his wild hair, an image of Sasuke would flash in his mind.

Sasuke headed to his bed chambers, completely ignoring Itachi's voice calling out his name. He was still pissed off at his brother and was angry at himself as well. He opened the double mahogany doors and slammed them shut behind him. The room is engulfed in darkness as he always kept his room that way during the day and moved over to his bed, not bothering to light the room up. The dark always calmed him down as long as he was alone. His room was like a sanctuary, it made him able to think straighter and feel content.

He eased down on the thick satin silk sheets and just stared up at the ceiling, which had a small elegant diamond chandelier hanging in the center. His eyes could see the crystals glisten from the moonlight that was radiating through his windows that had maroon curtains pulled at the sides. His mind wandered off to the blonde boy and felt his brows furrow together. Why did he care for the human anyways? As he thought of how Naruto felt beneath him, he felt lust hit him. He never had this feeling this intense affect him before and it made him feel irritable. He forced his eyelids shut, trying to get the blonde out of his mind.

To no avail, the blonde dobe wouldn't leave his mind. Sasuke gave a growl of annoyance and sat up on his bed. The grandfather clock ticked, slicing the silence. The sun would be coming up soon, but even though Sasuke could still go out. The sun wouldn't burn him like many humans think, he just didn't really like being around and about during the day. He also sleeps but that what he usually does during the day; he rarely ever goes out in village in broad daylight. Sasuke shifted his eyes towards his door.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation when Sasuke completely ignored him and had stalked to his bedroom. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and turned his head towards the shark-like man behind him. "You should just let him be, Itachi." Kisame told the raven haired Uchiha. Itachi let out a sigh; he knew full well that Sasuke was furious at him. The reason his younger brother was so angry at him was the thought his older brother was even considering joining the Akatsuki. But he had his reasons and he turned fully toward Kisame, "I am going to take my leave and we can begin searching around town later."

Itachi just nodded in agreement, knowing that Kisame was talking about searching for more information on the perfume. Once Kisame was out of his line of vision, he began walking down the hall towards his study. He decided not to disturb his fuming sibling until he decided Sasuke was calmer.

The door clicked shut behind him as he entered his study. He made his way to the big cushioned seat behind his book stacked desk. Itachi sighed at being able to sit down and relax. His sensitive hearing picked up doors opening and footfalls, he looked at the door with his blood-red eyes.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out as he saw a shadow underneath the small gape at the bottom of the door. He heard Sasuke stop right when he said his name. "Come here," he ordered. Itachi watched as the knob turn slowly and saw Sasuke's impassive face when the door was open. He could practically feel the anger roll of his younger brother but motioned him in.

Once Sasuke was standing in front of his desk, he looked up at him. He contemplated on how to say what he wanted to and just decided just tell him flat-out.

"Come with me and Kisame to search for information about that strange perfume," Itachi told him, looking at Sasuke with curiosity. Sasuke stiffened while tightening his fists at his sides.

"What?" Sasuke sneered out.

Naruto towel dried his hair and then his body before wrapping the plush cloth around his hips. He brought his hand up to his neck as it had begun throbbing when he had washed his body. He walked over the mirror over the sink and tilted his head to get a better look at the base of his neck. It looked like it was more inflamed than it was before and winced when he accidentally brushed his fingers a little too hard on the small wound. He wasn't sure but he was starting to think maybe it was starting to get infected, he just shook his head.

He ran his hand through his damp locks before turning away from his reflection and headed to his room. He threw on a simple black t-shirt and faded blue jeans while putting a belt on as the pants were slightly loose. He then put on his good old converses and gently put a band-aid on his neck that had anti-bacterial cream fused in it and slipped on a blue and orange jacket with a slight high collar that reached the bottom of his chin. Looking himself in his mirror that hung above the dresser, the jacket hid the sight of the base of his neck and gave enough coverage so he didn't have to wear another god awful turtleneck again. He glanced at his clock and saw it was now midnight; he had at least eight more hours until school.

He's surprised that he didn't feel tired as he sat down on his bean bag that he loved a lot and grabbed the remote and turned on his TV. Since he had a slight case of insomnia, he decided to watch some anime that somehow came on the latest times of the night. About six hours later, Naruto went downstairs to check on his old man before he went into the kitchen. He opened his fridge and grabbed a can of Moon Mist as he was thirsty. Naruto opened and gulped down half of it before he set down the empty aluminum can on the counter. With that he walked out of kitchen and noticed that it was starting to get lighter out from the windows.

Naruto's legs drug him to the front door; he needed to get some fresh air. He hesitated though when he set his hand on the cold doorknob. Vampires couldn't come out once the sun rises right? From watching shows about those supernatural creatures they always had if a vampire even stood out in broad daylight, they would be baked to a crisp, quite literally. He nearly laughed at thinking these thoughts but shook them out of his head and swung open the door, stepping out.

The crisp morning air hit his face causing him to shudder but closed the door gently behind him before walking away from his two-story house. He hoped a nice little walk will help get his mind off of the earlier events that had happened. Crazy stuff has happened to him in the last three days and he couldn't believe _what_ has happened to him either. He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket, the cold wind blowing now and then.

Sakura woke up with a start when the loud beeping of her alarm reached her ears; the pinkette slowly stretched her arms before sitting up sluggishly. She hit the alarm clock as she pushed herself off her bed and grabbed new pair of undergarments and headed towards her bathroom. She saw he long pink hair was disheveled but didn't really care as she hopped into the shower. After that she dressed herself up blew dry her hair and brushed through the long strands till there weren't any knots. She looked herself up and down, satisfied before turning on her heel. She ate breakfast quickly before walking out, saying goodbye to her mother and father as she did. Sakura got in her car and off she went to Konoha High.

Once she entered the building she's greeted by Ino, who enthusiastically waved at her. She gave a small smile to her platinum haired friend and chatted until the bell rang for class. All the while, she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto as she trudged her way to her locker. She couldn't believe her friend had been bitten by a vampire, let alone the real realism of the supernatural beings. She looked at Ino; she had kept her promise of not telling anyone about their little talk yesterday, not even Ino, who she always told everything to. She turned back to look at what she was grabbing until she heard a familiar voice say her name and looked behind her to see Naruto standing there.

She immediately noticed very faint bags underneath his eyes but had a smirk pulling the one side of his lip up.

"Good morning, Naruto," was all she said before tanned teen walked off with a slight wave. Sakura was glad that Ino was busy talking to someone, because she knew if she saw that she was talking to Naruto Ino would find it strange and just begin to question her. The rosette sighed while shutting her locker.

Naruto sluggishly made his way to the classroom, after that walk he had felt fatigue hit him and he felt almost like a zombie. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders but relaxed when he saw it was only Kiba.

"Whoa, didn't mean to startle you Naruto. Wow, looks like you didn't get much sleep last night," Kiba told him and Naruto couldn't help but glare at the dog lover.

"Well, I didn't thanks. Glad you commented," Naruto replied sarcastically. Kiba didn't say anything after that as they stepped into the classroom.

Naruto slept in mostly every class until it hit lunch time but didn't feel hungry to eat anything and just drank a bottle of Moon Mist from his backpack in his locker. He was just walking aimlessly in the hall, just trying to keep his eyes open until he heard Sai's voice call out his name and slowly turned to see the pale boy walking up to him.

"Oh, hi Sai," Naruto said to him, Sai smiled down at him but then a frown marred his features.

"You don't look so good Naruto, are you feeling okay?" Sai asked, slight worry in his voice. Naruto just nodded. Sai's dark eyes looked him for a moment before flickering at his neck that was hidden by his jacket, then looking back into his eyes. Naruto shifted on his feet, somewhat uncomfortable with the stare.

"Are you sure?"

**To be continued….**

**Please excuse the late update; I had been a little busy as there was someone I was close to, a teacher actually who had passed away. So I am sorry for the delay. **

**Please R&R! I know, boring chapter, but please leave your thoughts! Itachi asked Sasuke to search with them for a reason, ha-ha. Kind of had writers block but will make interesting things happen in the next chapter! Hint, Sasuke sees Naruto! Review to keep me motivated! ;) Sorry if there's any mistakes, will correct them later. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N****: **Thanks for the reviews and more favorites and follows. Also want to say that I have a beta now and will have her look over my chapters when I can. I really don't know much about betas, so I'll try to get the mistakes I don't see and the grammar errors fixed up whenever. I am just going to post this chapter for now and will put a notice when it gets looked over my beta reader, alright? :)

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter ****Fourteen: The Day**

Sasuke almost felt his eyeballs bulge out from his skull from glaring at his older brother, "What?" He sneered out. Did he hear that right, did Itachi just ask him to come with him to look for information on the perfume?

"You heard me Sasuke. I want you to come with me and Kisame today." Itachi hid a smirk behind his hands that were covering his mouth from his brother's view. "I want to go during the day because getting more information will be a lot easier than during the night."

"Why are you asking me," Sasuke growled out, Itachi's blood-red eyes looking up at him.

"Because, little brother, I have my reasons." Was all he told him before he waved his hand, "Leave, I'll get you when I'm ready Sasuke."

Sasuke grinded his teeth together, forcing his muscles to move and headed for the door. What was Itachi planning?

Naruto didn't really like the look Sai was giving him but he quickly plastered a smile on his face. "I am fine Sai, really just tired." The pale boy's face remained straight, the worry in those dark eyes still there until Naruto saw the slight tilt of the corner of Sai's lips turned up.

"Well if you say so, but how about we hang out?" Sai asked, and Naruto remembered that his friend had wanted to hang out after lunch the other day but he had spent the time with Sakura. Sai slung his arm around his shoulders before Naruto could nod but didn't mind when the taller boy began walking more down the hallway.

"Let's go outside, maybe the sunlight will help you wake up a little," Sai chuckled out and Naruto relaxed. Sai took a turn, making Naruto to turn as well since Sai had his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Sure," he agreed. Naruto pushed the door open that led out to the school's spacious yard. Many students were out and about, some chatting, some playing basketball on the court, and others running on the track field that formed a '0' shape. It was big enough to fill up the space on the left side of the open field. There was a baseball field a good ways from the basketball court, but no one was playing on the field and the benches behind the fence were vacant. The sun's warm rays instantly heated his skin, making him smile somewhat. The wind blew through his blonde spiky hair, the air was even warm.

"Wow, it's really nice out today," Naruto said, looking up at his friend. Sai agreed and then asked, "What would you like to do Naruto?" Even though the sun made him feel a bit better, he felt his body was still too sluggish to want to do anything really active.

"Let's just walk," Naruto told him. The two just walked around, chatting until the bell for class rang. He heard Sai sigh out when the echo of the bell rang out and they began to walk back.

"Hey Naruto, you mind if I ask what you and Sakura did yesterday during lunch?" Sai asked his arm no longer around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was drinking his drink when he asked this and felt some of the bubbly liquid go down the wrong tube, causing him to cough a bit. The conversation he had with the rosette was still fresh in his mind and he had no intention of telling Sai about it. "We just talked about random stuff," Naruto quickly said, hoping that will just make Sai satisfied with the answer. Sai's brows furrowed and his mouth opened half way, about to say something but is interrupted when a female voice rang out.

"Naruto, nurse Shizune wants to see you!" Tenten yelled out and took Naruto completely by surprise, but then remembered that he had gone to the nurse not so long ago. But vaguely wondered why she wanted to see him again, but got ripped from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him pause in his walk.

"Nurse, why?" Sai questioned, his brows knitted together in confusion. Naruto bit his lip; he really didn't want to tell him about the bite mark on his neck.

"Shizune wanted to me come and tell you to go to her office once the bell rang after lunch," Tenten finished before the brunette turned around and went back inside the school. Naruto removed Sai's hand from his shoulder, before saying, "I'll talk to you later, Sai." Before Sai could reach out and grab Naruto again, the blonde sprinted off. Leaving the pale boy staring at the boy's form disappear behind the door.

Naruto felt himself get more nervous when he walked in front of the nurse's office. He put his favorite beverage, Moon Mist into his jacket pocket before opening the door and slipped inside the room. When the door clicked shut, Shizune walked in from the adjacent room.

"Sorry for the sudden request for you to my office, Naruto. But I just wanted to ask if your neck is doing any better?" Shizune said while smiling warmly at him, making his jumbled nerves calm down a bit.

"Ugh, yeah, it's doing good, still sore though." Naruto told her, when in truth his neck was throbbing painfully ever since his shower this morning. Though, he didn't want her to examine it since Sasuke had bit him again. He knew that Shizune will find it very strange to see the marks being worse than before; he couldn't take to being questioned about it. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I really need to go now, and I got a big test in my class."

Shizune regarded him for a moment before nodding, "Of course, just wanted to ask. Goodbye Naruto."

Naruto just nodded, relief filling him before leaving the room and scrambling off to his class.

Shizune just watched the boy leave and felt a sigh escaped her lips. The boy was clearly uncomfortable about that wound on his neck and she had wanted to look at it, but she didn't want to make Naruto feel more unease than he did when he walked in her office. She pinched the bridge of her nose in slight irritation, she was a nurse after all, she could have had checked his neck anyway, but she never liked putting her patients in an uncomfortable situation. She cursed her kind nature as she stalked out of the little examine room and went to the other room that had her desk sitting in the center of the decent sized room. Against the walls were file cabinets and bookshelves filled with books that contained medical information.

She eased into her black office chair, deciding to wait on her next patient and looked at her paper that told her it was a boy named Choji. She sighed, knowing that boy was probably coming in her office again for indigestion.

Naruto sat next to Hinata in Iruka's class, which he couldn't wait for to end. There was only fifteen minutes left and Iruka had let the students chat as he had got done with the lesson anyway today. He just wanted to go home and check up on Jiraiya and go to sleep. He was leaned over on Hinata's desk, with his head lying on his crossed arms. The raven haired girl was also one of his best friends and was sure that she didn't mind him for leaning on her desk.

"Naruto are you feeling okay, I heard from Tenten that you were called to the nurse's office," Hinata's sweet voice came out with concern. Naruto looked at her with half lidded eyes, "Yeah I am okay, don't worry." He smiled at her and saw that her pale eyes still had worry in them but returned a smile anyway. "Alright," she replied, not wanting to drag on the subject, Naruto looked at her long hair.

"Hey Hinata, why'd you chose to grow out your hair," he asked her, he was suddenly curious why and began to fiddle with a strand of hair that lay on the desk. Even though it was black, it seemed to have a purplish shine to it. It used to be short, very short but he had to say, he liked the long hair better. It framed her features nicely.

"Um, I-I guess I wanted to change my look back then," Hinata stuttered out. Hinata was one of those girls were too sweet for their own good, she never really spoke much. When she did, her voice always came out in a low, soft tone. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before the bell finally rang and heard many chairs scrape against the hard floor. He raised his head, the other students made their way out of the room and he got up stretching. He walked out with Hinata and said goodbye to Iruka as he did.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Naruto told Hinata and waved at her while he headed to his locker. He grabbed his stuff and threw his books into his backpack before slinging it over his broad shoulder. When he closed his locker door, he almost jumped when he saw Sai leaning up against the locker next to his.

"Do you want to hang out?"

Naruto felt his shoulders sag a bit, he really didn't feel like hanging out with anyone. He wanted was to go home and crawl into his bed. "Not today, Sai. I need to get home and check up on my god father. Also I need to rest," he told him. Naruto was about to walk away from Sai when suddenly the pale boy's hand was on his forehead.

"You're a little warm. I'll walk with you to your house, besides I don't live that far from you anyways." Sai told him while he removed his hand away from his forehead. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes but he knew when Sai wanted to do something, he couldn't stop him.

"It's not like I am going to faint, Sai. But I guess you can walk with me," Naruto said reluctantly. He kind of forgot that Sai actually lived not so far from him; he used to always go to his house and hang out. But since being in high school, he never really had time to hang out with him as he used to.

With that, the two walked out of school and began walking on the sidewalk side by side. Naruto took a swig of his drink. He hadn't eaten all day, he's surprised he wasn't hungry yet. He mentally cursed; he was starting to think that he was getting a fever since Sai said he was warm. He was going to check out his neck and just see how it looks once he got home, Naruto felt like it was starting to get infected.

"Naruto have you eaten anything yet?" Sai asked and Naruto just shook his head, running a hand through his wild hair.

"Maybe you should you rest when you get home, and make your god father check up on your body temperature," Sai told him with a frown pulling his lips down. Sai has always been a bit protective of Naruto and didn't like how his best friend was getting sick. Naruto hardly ever got sick.

Naruto and Sai passed many people, bumping shoulders occasionally as it got more crowded since they were passing through the town. Naruto saw Ichiraku's Ramen Shop's sign, he was half tempted to stop by and say hello to Ayame and her father. He knew though, it was best if he just headed on home.

Naruto looked around the crowd when silence fell between him and Sai. He felt his heart lurch when he saw two familiar people, with a man he didn't recognize. It was Sasuke and Itachi. He froze when Sasuke's obsidian eyes landed on him in an instant.

Sai noticed Naruto's tense posture and put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, are you okay?" He wasn't sure why his friend was suddenly tense, "Why did you stop walking?" That's when he tried looking where Naruto was and saw a boy with black hair that spiked out in the back beginning to walk towards their direction and he felt his eyes hardened. Who was this person?

He saw an older looking male that looked a lot like him yell out, "Sasuke," when the boy got further away from him and near them.

**To be continued….**

**Please R&R! Thanks and will try to update sooner since I am on break! xD Too lazy to put more, but there's a lot of interaction in the next chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N****: **Thanks you guys! Here's the fifteenth chapter! Hope you enjoy. ;)

**Warning: **Possessive Sasuke! Well, slightly, haha. xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Fifteen: Mutual Hate**

Naruto couldn't seem to move as Sasuke was walking up to him. How was Sasuke here, in broad daylight? Aren't vampires supposed to burn up from the sun? All these questions were filling his head and he could hear Sai talking but he couldn't seem to open his mouth. Naruto practically gulped when Sasuke was right in front of him.

Naruto felt Sai's hand on his shoulder grip more tightly and heard him ask, "Who are you?"

Sasuke's deep stormy eyes glowered at the hand on Naruto's shoulder before looking at the pale man behind the blonde. He felt a strange sensation fill his chest from this person touching Naruto.

The pale boy tugged on Naruto's shoulder, making him step back from the pull. Naruto nervously looked back at his friend, "Sai?" He saw that Sai was glaring at Sasuke, his brows knitted together and his lips pulled into a frown. Naruto hastily looked at Sasuke and before he knew it, his wrist got grabbed in a strong grip then pulled forward. Sai's hand released from his shoulder and Naruto couldn't seem to do anything, his face now inches away from Sasuke's chest.

"I'm a friend," Sasuke finally answered, his tone not sounding pleasant in the least. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke's face, whose gaze looked straight in front of him.

Sai didn't like this so-called friend of Naruto's. He never saw him before and Naruto never mentioned this guy. "What's your name?" He asked, looking square into those dark orbs.

"Sasuke," the boy responded in a clipped tone. Sai felt his lips pull down into a frown, he definitely never heard Naruto say that name before. Naruto would have told him about him, wouldn't he? He moved his eyes at his blonde friend, Naruto's posture looked tense and Sai felt like something wasn't right.

Naruto's wrist began to ache from the pressure Sasuke was applying; he unconsciously moved his arm back. His heart skipped a beat when Sasuke's dark gaze looked down at him instantly. Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's, the black-haired vampire looked at his face for a moment before he felt the hold on his wrist being released.

Naruto's sapphire eyes showed discomfort, Sasuke didn't realize that he was gripping Naruto's wrist so tightly. The tanned boy's eyes looked away from his and Sasuke didn't move when Naruto took a step back. He saw him take a deep breath and he could hear Naruto's wild heart beat beginning to slow down.

"Naruto, he is your friend right?" Sai's voice rang in his ears and couldn't help but shoot a deadly glare at the boy. He didn't like him and he could tell that the said boy felt the same.

Naruto looked at Sai, his back turned towards Sasuke. Naruto knew this was not a very good situation, seeing Sasuke walking out during the day really did shock him. He could see that Sai was giving a disbelieved look at Sasuke, Naruto was sure that he didn't trust what Sasuke said. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth, "Yeah." He then smiled at Sai, whose eyes slightly widened at the response.

"It's just, I-I was a little surprised to see him," Naruto chuckled out as he rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped that Sai would believe him; he really didn't like being questioned. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Sai looked at him for a moment, a silence spread between the three of them. The sounds of other people chatting and walking was the only thing that kept this moment less awkward. "I see," Sai said lowly and Naruto's smile widened, he was glad that Sai didn't question him anymore.

"Well, we should just keep walking then. You need rest Naruto," Sai told him before walking up in front of him and set his palm on his forehead. "You feel warmer, so let's go." It seemed that Sai didn't want to stay around or be anywhere near Sasuke and Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I feel fine Sai, really-"Naruto began to say before he's yanked around and was facing Sasuke again. He felt warmth fill his cheeks from the closeness of Sasuke's face, his eyes bore into his.

"You have a fever?" Sasuke asked, his eyes flickering to his neck quickly before moving back to his face. Naruto could only gape at him before Sai spoke up, "I am not sure if he does, but I was taking him home." Naruto then felt a hand grab his upper arm and pull him away from Sasuke, he grunted in irritation. Was it 'Let's Grab Naruto Day' or something? He was really starting to get annoyed from being pulled and grabbed.

"So we'll be going now," Sai told Sasuke and began to walk away with his hand still holding Naruto's arm.

Sai didn't get far before Sasuke stalked up quickly to Naruto and grabbed him around the waist, yanking him away from Sai. Sai whipped his head around to scowl at Sasuke, "What the hell let Naruto go."

Naruto felt Sasuke's arm tighten around his waist, pulling him a little too close to his side. Naruto grinded his teeth together, he really couldn't stand this any longer.

Before Sasuke could snap at Sai, Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled his arm from around him. He growled in frustration from the blonde doing that and as well as the feeling of rage filling him when Sai kept touching Naruto. Naruto stepped away from him hurriedly, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Listen, I am really getting tired of this, I am just going to go home by myself," Naruto snapped loudly, causing some people to look at him as they passed by. Sai looked at him with surprise, "But Naru-"

"No, Sai. I'll be fine and don't follow me home either," Naruto told him but looked at Sasuke when he said the last part. This was getting unreasonable and he wasn't going to take any more of it either. The look on Sasuke's face said he wasn't very pleased of what he said but he didn't care. He paced passed him and Sai hastily, not looking back when Sai yelled out his name. He brushed past the group of people in his way, trying his best not to knock into someone. He just needed to get home.

Sasuke watched as Naruto disappeared through the crowd of people while he heard his brother call out his name and felt a firm hand land on his shoulder.

"Come on Sasuke, we need to keep looking around." Itachi told him. "Kisame has gone on by himself, so me and you have to look together little brother."

Sasuke didn't even say anything and Itachi arched a brow in curiosity. Was it because that human boy left? He shifted his ruby colored eyes at the other human boy, he had watched what had happened between the three and it intrigued him greatly. But he felt it would be best to not pry about it, at least not yet. He wasn't sure if it was safe for Sasuke being involved with a human, it had seemed that Sasuke was somewhat protective and possessive over this Naruto character.

He would definitely ask his younger sibling about his behavior later. He thought it would be best if he got Sasuke away from the pale human that was walking up to them, because he felt Sasuke tense.

"Sasuke, was it? Well listen-"Sai started but Sasuke quickly spat out before he could finish his sentence, "Are you threatening me? If so, I suggest you keep fucking your mouth shut. If not, I don't want to hear your annoying voice." Itachi internally sighed; Sasuke was starting to get heated up. Sai gave a look of bewilderment, "Why you," he growled out through gridded teeth.

Itachi decided to act quickly and interjected before Sasuke could pummel this human to a bloody pulp, "I am very sorry for his rudeness, but we must go." With that Itachi squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and forced him to start walking. Sasuke let him push him as Itachi led him away from Sai. Itachi bent down and put his mouth close to his ear, "Calm down little brother."

Sasuke tried to ring in his anger, but it was not easy to do. He really wanted to go back and beat that human until he was a bloody mess. He did not like that Sai person and would just love to feel his bones crunch if he had happened to get in a fight with him. He was stronger than him after all.

When Sasuke was able to relax somewhat, him and Itachi continued to go around and ask humans about the perfume as discreetly as possible. All the while, he planned on going to Naruto's house and at least check up on him. Even though Naruto had revoked his invitation, it didn't mean he couldn't be near the house.

Naruto trudged sluggishly all the way to his house, taking a big gulp of his Moon Mist as he did. He was glad that he was able to get away from those two; he couldn't stand it any longer. Naruto knew it was gonna be awkward to apologize to Sai tomorrow during school. For now though, he just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep away his now pounding headache.

When he got to his house, he took no time to walk in and go to the living room. The couch Jiraiya had occupied was now empty with the blanket folded neatly on the cushion. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and threw his backpack on the recliner. He went to the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see a sticky note on refrigerator door. He snatched the small piece of paper and read Jiraiya's handwriting.

_"Naruto, I will be back later. I have to talk to you as that is why I had come to your house. I am sorry if I had caused you panic yesterday from my abrupt entrance. Sincerely your forever handsome godfather Jiraiya." _

Naruto chuckled lightly when he got done reading the note, but was curious of what the old geezer had to talk to him about. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a cold bottle of Moon Mist. He ran up the stairs and undressed until he was just in his boxers before going to his dresser and grabbed a plain white t-shirt, slipping it on. He went to his bed and lay on his stomach with a sigh, closing his eyes. He would check out his neck when he woke up and check his temperature with the thermometer too.

He immediately slipped into darkness, dreaming about Sai and Sasuke fighting over him…

**To be continued….**

**Please R&R! I hope this chapter was okay and there will be a little step up in Naruto and Sasuke's relationship! I don't want to drag on that for so long but also don't want to rush it either. ;P Haha, dropped the F-bomb in this. xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N****: **Your reviews make me smile! Thanks you guys, they just make my day! ;)

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Sixteen: ****Ridiculous Idea **

Naruto groaned out in aggravation as he read the numbers on the small white thermometer in his hand. His body temperature was slightly over normal, great, he had a fever. He had just woken up and it was about six thirty in the morning, he slept for a good bit. Naruto set the thermometer down on the edge of his bathroom sink while he brought a hand up to the base of his neck. He put his fingertips underneath the end of the band-aid and began to start peeling it off; he wanted to look at his neck. He leaned over the sink to look at his reflection better in the mirror but before he could peel it off to see the marks on his neck, he heard a door open and slam shut.

"Naruto," a deep male voice called out and Naruto immediately knew it was his godfather. Naruto quickly moved away from the mirror and made sure the band-aid covered the mark on his neck. He would just have to look at it later and he then turned on his heel and ran out of the bathroom. He dashed down the stairs and felt a smile spread across his face when he saw the white-haired man standing in front of the doorway.

"Jiraiya," Naruto exclaimed and walked over towards the taller male. Jiraiya set his large hand atop Naruto's head and ruffled his wild spikes. "Long time no see," he responded. Naruto was really happy to see his godfather, "Yeah." He chuckled out when Jiraiya moved his hand away from him and set his hands on his hips.

"So, are you going to finish getting ready for school or not?" Jiraiya asked with a brow arched, his dark eyes looking straight at his face.

"Oh, yeah right! I got to get finished getting ready," Naruto had forgotten for a moment it was a school day and he quickly dashed back up the stairs while Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh at his godson. He moved his way towards the living room and eased himself into the recliner with a sigh. He relaxed and closed his eyes for a bit until he heard quick footsteps.

"Alright I am going to school," Naruto said as he walked to the side of the recliner. "So I'll see you later you old geezer," he finished before he turned back around.

"Naruto I am going have to talk to you about something when you get back alright?" Jiraiya told him and Naruto just nodded his head before rushing out the door, not noticing the slight seriousness in his voice.

Naruto ran pass the throng of people, even though he had a slight fever it wasn't going to stop him from going to school. He had to apologize to Sai for what happened, he kind of felt guilty for snapping at his best friend. But really couldn't stand how he got pulled and tugged yesterday like he was a type of toy. Sasuke's face appeared in his mind and he felt his heart lurch from just thinking about him, why did he act so strange yesterday anyway? He felt like Sasuke wasn't happy seeing him with Sai and for some odd reason it made his stomach fill up with butterflies. He couldn't keep dwelling on yesterday! He shook the image of Sasuke from his mind as the school building came into view. He just needed to concentrate of what he wanted to say to Sai, hoping his friend isn't angry with him.

Naruto slowed down to a walk, feeling a little nauseated from running. He dug into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his drink, taking a swig of it, quenching his parched throat. He was starting to get annoyed with this fever even though he just figured he got one this morning, he didn't like being sick. Naruto opened the doors to Konoha High and trudged past the other students. He paused in his walk when he saw Sai leaned up next to his locker, his eyes closed. Naruto took a moment to think up his apology before he began walking slowly towards Sai.

Hearing footsteps nearing him, Sai opened his eyes and was a little surprised to see Naruto walking up to him. He didn't expect to see him today at school since he was getting a fever; he felt his brows pull together.

"Ugh, Sai, I-um," Naruto stuttered out and he inwardly groaned, finding it hard to remember suddenly how to make an apology. The look Sai was giving him didn't make him feel any better, was his friend really mad at him from yesterday? Naruto took a few steps closer so he was standing in front of Sai, looking up at him.

"I am sorry for snapping at you yesterday," Naruto mumbled out finding it hard to look Sai in the eyes. "I just got surprised from seeing Sasuke and getting pulled back and forth between you two just made me angry."

Sai looked down at Naruto for a moment before he sighed, "Naruto, I am not angry at you from yesterday. It's just I don't like your friend, there's just something about him that doesn't seem right." Sai then reached out to him and grabbed his wrist pulling him a little too close for comfort in Naruto's case but didn't pull back.

"Who is he to you anyway? How come you've never told me about him? You guys seem close," Sai questioned him and Naruto felt his lips pull into a frown."He's just a friend Sai and it's really none of your business," Naruto retorted back, not liking Sai's tone of voice. Sai's grip tightened marginally on his wrist and Naruto quickly pulled his arm back from him. He didn't want to fight with his best friend, but he felt irritated of how Sai was acting like a jealous fool.

"Sorry, it's just…I care for you," Sai admitted. Naruto felt his frustration disappear from seeing Sai's expression fill with worry.

"It's alright," Naruto shook his head and smiled at him, getting mad at Sai wasn't going to make him feel any better even though he felt like crap now because of his fever. The bell rung and Naruto took no time to go to his locker and collected his books in his arms, hoping class would distract his mind from Sasuke.

Sasuke paced around, cuffing his chin with his hand in thought, Itachi watched with interest. Sasuke flicked his gaze at his older brother before looking at Kisame whose shark-like grin showed his unnaturally white teeth.

"Kisame are you even realizing of what you're saying?" Itachi questioned while regarding the man beside him, thinking over his friend's idea for a moment. Kisame came up with a good idea, but Itachi wasn't sure if it was a very great notion to do it.

Sasuke had paused in his pacing, his gaze piercing at the tall vampire, "You want me to go to Konoha High and disguise as a student there. Why in the hell do you want me to do that?" He snapped out, gridding his teeth together.

"Well first off, you look about seventeen physically while I and Itachi look twenty. We wouldn't fit very well and this seems like it would acquire us more information of the perfume. I am sure that if we do this, it will help to make our job easier for assisting the Akatsuki." Kisame began before Sasuke interjected, "What about the girls? They could be wearing that damn perfume, what will I do then?"

"Let me finish Sasuke. I thought a bit deeply on this and I am going to inform the Akatsuki of this little plan, and we will see if we can find anything about that desirable scent issue somehow. For now, I'll head back to them and see if we should go forward with this, alright? And if we can, Itachi can enlist you in the school for just a week or so," Kisame ended with a smirk.

Sasuke looked disbelieving at Kisame, he wasn't sure if you could even do that. Even so, he really didn't want to attend this Konoha High. He looked at his older brother, "Itachi, you can't be even thinking of considering this idea will work do you?" Sasuke felt like this was a waste of time and a foolish plan at that.

"You want to be recognized by the Akatsuki right? If you do this, they should at least show you recognition," Itachi told him in a smug tone and Sasuke felt his eyes widened slightly. "I asked you to join me and Kisame because I knew you were jealous that the Akatsuki didn't even ask you to do anything, little brother. Even if you won't admit it out loud, I know you want at least some appreciation from them."

Damn his brother for able to read him like a book, Sasuke could do nothing but clench his fist as Itachi and Kisame walked off, leaving him standing there seething in anger.

**To be continued…**

**Please R&R! I know Kisame's idea probably sounds a bit or totally stupid, but hey, this is my Fanficiton story. So it shouldn't hurt to put something unbelievable idea in it, ha-ha. Can you actually enroll in school for like a week? If anyone knows, please tell me, I know I am so freakin' stupid. XP **

**Oh, Jiraiya has to speak to Naruto seriously about something! xD**

**Sorry for the wait, but here you go, hope that'll satisfied you guys for a bit! Get ready for Sasuke going to high school! P.S., Sasuke doesn't know that Naruto goes to that school. ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N****: **Seventeenth chapter!

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter ****Seventeen: Newbie**

Naruto gave a relieved sigh when the day finally ended; he got badgered by Sakura and basically stalked by Sai throughout the day. He hadn't eaten lunch but rather had just sat by Konohamaru but he guessed Sakura had somehow figured out that he didn't eat, as he actually kept drinking some of his Moon Mist, and got eyed like hawk by the rosette. So when the ending bell ringed out, it was like the bells of heaven rang to him. He wanted to just go home once again and just get the talk with Jiraiya over with, but was curious what the old geezer wanted to say.

He practically had to command Sai not to follow him home, with that he was now walking towards his house. Even though the hot sun was beating down on him, he was slightly chilled; he knew that it was probably the cause of the fever. Naruto checked his mailbox before heading inside and when he opened the front door, he yelled out, "I'm back from school!"

He wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response; he figured that Jiraiya must've fallen asleep on the couch so he just made his way to the living room. He arched a brow when he saw the sofa had no silver-haired man resting and snoring loudly on it. He then wondered if his godfather possibly left for something but when he heard a yell that seemed to come from upstairs, he quickly headed towards the staircase.

"Hey, Naruto come up here," Jiraiya shouted out and Naruto took no time to listen to him. He marched up the steps and saw that the bathroom door was open, he neared the door.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned curiously but once he saw the object in his godfather's hand, he sucked in his breath. Jiraiya's eyebrows knitted together and motioned for Naruto to come closer, when Naruto did; Jiraiya's large hand was on his forehead.

"Why did you go to school if you have a fever?" Jiraiya questioned with slight irritation in his tone, the old geezer was somewhat protective and it made Naruto squirm a little. He didn't like when he made his godfather worry.

"I'm fine really-" but before Naruto could finish Jiraiya took the thermometer that was in his hand and stuck it in his mouth. Naruto blinked before glaring up at the man who was giving him a disapproving look.

"I want to see if your fever has gotten any higher since this morning," Jiraiya stated and took the thermometer out of Naruto's mouth about thirty seconds later. Naruto groaned out, a fever really wasn't a big deal, at least to him anyways. When he saw Jiraiya scowl at the object in his hands, he knew that his temperature must have gone up and Naruto just stood there as Jiraiya set the white stick down at the edge of the sink like he did this morning, before his dark eyes looked straight into his blue ones.

"You should get some rest and try to break the fever," Jiraiya said and Naruto tried his best not to groan out. Jiraiya then pushed Naruto out from the bathroom and was lead to his room.

"Wait, what did you want to tell me that seemed so important?" Naruto asked and turned around to face him while shrugging off his backpack.

Jiraiya took the bag and set it in the corner of his room, "That'll just have to wait. For now, you should sleep and I'll go get some extra blankets alright?"

Before Naruto could say another word, his godfather walked out of his bedroom, leaving him standing there. He's surprised how mature Jiraiya was being; it was very out of character for that pervert.

Sasuke was crouching on Uzumaki's balcony, watching as Naruto shifted every so often, thick blankets piled up on the boy. He could see sweat forming on his tanned face and Sasuke vaguely remembered that Naruto had a fever the other day, meaning that he had an infection somewhere inside his body. Sasuke bit at his thumb fingernail, his silver eyes raking over Naruto's covered form. Was he getting the fever because of biting him? When he was racking through his thoughts, his sharp hearing picked up on footsteps. He shifted his eyes towards Naruto's bedroom door and saw the doorknob turn slowly, he moved back a bit. He really didn't have to worry about being seen since it was dark enough to where it hides him well but he rather not risk being seen for being too close to the window.

He watched as a tall man with long white hair that's worn in a low ponytail; walk quietly over to Naruto's bedside, light spilling from the hall into the room. Sasuke recalled seeing the man drunk and Naruto saying that he was his godfather that time when had demanded to be invited in, because he had thought someone had broken in. Sasuke saw the older man set the back of his hand on Naruto's forehead for a moment before a sigh escaped his lips and with that, he walked back out, closing the door gently behind him.

Sasuke crept back closer to the window, he wished he could go in the Uzumaki's household, but since his invitation was revoked, he couldn't even move any closer than he already was. As he kept looking at Naruto's sleeping form, his mind flashed back to where Kisame actually got permission from the Akatsuki to enroll into Konoha High of the Leaf Village. So he was going to be going to that retched place after this weekend. He didn't really like the idea of going to high school again but it was the only way to get some recognition from the Akatsuki. His brother knew about him wanting to get some respect from that group, he would rather cut off his own tongue than admit it vocally.

Sasuke shook his thoughts from the Akatsuki and his brother, staring at Naruto throughout half of the night before leaving.

* * *

During the weekend, Naruto spent time with Iruka and Jiraiya; the two knew each other pretty well. His fever had broken thanks to the help of Jiraiya and Naruto made sure to clean the bite marks on his neck. Naruto made sure to hide the marks on his neck and was glad that Jiraiya didn't see them. He told Sakura that he would hang out with her another time because she wanted to talk but he really just wanted to spend some time with his teacher and godfather. He had forgotten to ask Jiraiya about what he wanted to talk about and he was sure that the old geezer must have forgotten as well.

Naruto just remembered this morning, which it was the beginning of a new week as the weekend ended, to try to ask the old man about that. He set a hand on his neck, the redness had and the soreness decreased greatly and it felt better. He also felt great this morning, he wasn't really sure why but he felt just good. He got dressed quickly and trotted down the stairs with a smile plastered on his face. He gave Jiraiya a swift kiss on the temple before running into the kitchen and grabbing his drink.

"Goodbye, be back later and remember you have to tell me something important, alright?" Naruto yelled when he got to the front door, without waiting for a reply, he walked out. He began walking his way to school, his smile still on his face. He was feeling more like himself, probably since he was feeling better.

About ten minutes into the walk, he suddenly heard a familiar voice yell out his name and he turned around to see Sakura rushing up to him.

"Sakura," Naruto saw that her long pink hair was slightly disheveled from running and he chuckled. "Did you wake up late?"

"Yeah, I am glad that my mom woke me up. Do you care if I walk with you?" Sakura asked as she caught her breath. She noticed of how Naruto seemed cheerful this morning and she set her hand on his forehead.

"Oh, your fever is gone. That's good," Sakura told him as she drew her hand back and the two began to walk their way to the school.

"Yeah, thanks to my godfather," Naruto replied and brought both of his hands to the back of his head. Sakura looked at him for a moment, her emerald eyes analyzing him before asking, "Hey, Naruto, how's your neck? Well, I mean if you don't mind me asking that is." Sakura didn't want to make her friend feel uncomfortable and if Naruto didn't want to get on this topic, she would understand if he didn't want to talk about it.

"No, it's alright. It is actually doing a lot better, almost healed." Naruto said, surprising Sakura somewhat. Either way, she was glad that she didn't upset him.

Silence spread between the two, they were almost near the school. Sakura then briefly remembered of how she heard from Ino yesterday that a new student was enrolling today.

"Naruto, did you hear about a new student transferring today?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head in response, not really caring about getting a new student. "Huh, do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" He asked, faintly curious but other than that, he really didn't want to know anything more.

"Not really sure, but guess we'll see once we get there," Sakura said. Naruto side glanced at his friend and snickered before telling her, "Just telling you, you should fix your hair first before walking into the building."

The Konoha school building came into view as Sakura quickly brushed through her long strands with her slender fingers, her cheeks red from embarrassment. Naruto held the door open for Sakura like the gentleman he was before stepping in after her, but once the door closed the sound of the students buzzing voices filled his ears. They seemed to be talking all at once; it was hard to make out what they were saying. Naruto noted the small group of students in a circle; he arched a brow in wonder. Naruto looked at Sakura who looked confused as well before Ino's voice cut through all the talking. He saw the platinum blonde standing in the circle of people.

"Sakura, Naruto! Come over here," Ino practically squealed out. Naruto walked over towards the small group not really thinking anything of it until Ino came rushing up to him and Sakura.

"Want to see the new student?" She questioned but before Naruto could answer, she gripped his wrist and pulled him forward through the small crowd of people. He froze in his spot when he saw the 'new student' standing in the center of the circle, his back faced toward him.

"Naruto, Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha." Ino gushed out, her arm looped in Sakura's when she stood beside her.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion when Sasuke turned around and their eyes met, astonishment shining in those deep sliver eyes. Sasuke's smirk faltered a bit before forcing it to spread wider, "Hello, Naruto and Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke's eyes didn't leave his, Naruto felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

He definitely did not expect to see him here! The vampire Sasuke was at his school, filled with humans! Naruto felt his stomach fill with butterflies, what was he going to do?

**To be continued…**

**Please R&R! Until next time! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N****: **I am so happy for the positive reviews; you guys have no idea how happy I am. :D Sorry for the late update, but hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I am finally on _Naruto Shippuden_! I love Naruto's new outfit, ha-ha. So thanks,**_Sasunaru boy_**, for giving me a site to watch it, but I watch and have watched Naruto on a site with just english dubbed anime, but I really appreciate for the new site though. :3

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter**** Eighteen:**** Incredulity**

Naruto wasn't sure of how long he was looking at Sasuke and knew he probably he was getting weird stares, but he just couldn't believe it! Why in the hell was he in his school!? He was so focused on looking at Sasuke, that his brain didn't really comprehend that the raven-haired man had gotten closer to him.

"Na-ru-to," Sasuke pronounced each syllable out teasingly before continuing, "You know it's rude to stare." A blush spread across Naruto's cheeks instantly and jerked his head to the right so he wasn't looking straight at the vampire in front of him.

"Shut up teme," Naruto spat out before he could stop himself and flinched when he got hit in the arm.

"Ouch, Sakura, why did you do that?" Naruto rubbed the sore spot while he got glared at from all the girls in the small circle he and Sasuke were now in the middle of.

"Naruto don't be so rude to the new student," Sakura scolded but then moved her eyes back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto, finding that they seemed somehow familiar with each other from their posture.

"I already know this guy anyway, so I can be rude to him all I want," Naruto grumbled out and heard all the girls gasp in surprise and he felt his sweat drop.

"Wait, Sasuke is this true that you know this knuckle head?" Ino asked, deciding to put herself into the conversation.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, this was the one reason he didn't like high school. All the girls would just flock around him and he was never interested in hearing what the girls wanted to say or ask him about anything. Sasuke shook his thoughts from the past and replaced his smirk with a kind smile and walked so he was standing beside Naruto, who was giving him a confused look.

Sasuke snaked his arm around Naruto's shoulder and it was easy since he was taller than the blonde, ignoring the way Naruto's shoulders tensed, he said, "Yes, we are actually pretty good friends. I met him outside from this school, so don't worry about him being rude to me. It's just how we act, right dobe?"

Naruto glared up at Sasuke as some girls chuckled, forgetting about Naruto calling Sasuke a rude name. Naruto moved his arm and put around his upper torso and it was his turn to smirk when he felt Sasuke tense up this time.

"Yeah," Sakura and Ino both exchanged glances and the bell resounded, making the students bustle out and around. The circle quickly dispersed with a lot of, "See you in class Sasuke," from the girls when they moved past them.

"Get your arm from around my waist," Sasuke lowly growled out to Naruto, the hallway becoming less and less filled with students. Before Naruto could glare at Sasuke, he heard Sai's voice yell out his name. Naruto wasn't sure if he imagined it but he felt the arm around his shoulders tighten as his he saw his pale friend walk up to them. Sai didn't look happy at all.

"Hey Naruto, you need to get to class. You too," Sai spat out and stalked right by them, and if looks could kill, Sasuke would be dead right on the spot. But then again, Sasuke wasn't human.

Naruto removed his arm from Sasuke's waist, "Wait Sai," he called out toward his fuming friend. When Naruto tried to move, Sasuke's arm didn't loosen. Naruto whipped his head toward the raven to face him. "Sasuke please let me go."

Naruto had felt his nervousness go away when all those students were around them, but since there wasn't a crowd of people around them, he wasn't sure what Sasuke could do to him. He had a feeling Sasuke wasn't scared to do something to him.

"Listen Naruto, I am not here because I want to, alright? I need you to help me talk to the women in your class," Sasuke ignored Sai and looked down at the tanned boy.

"I don't think you really need my help since it seems the girls are fawning over you already! Besides, why exactly are you here?" Naruto questioned, wanting know. "And how are not sucking on anyone anyway? I am pretty sure all of those girls are wearing that perfume, doesn't that make you go crazy?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply before leaning down a little too close to his face. The action caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat. He felt his face heat up when he heard Sasuke take a deep inhale before he could ask what the hell he was doing, he said, "I can't even really smell your scent." Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought he just heard some disappointment in Sasuke's deep voice.

Sai gathered his books in his arms, irritation filling him. Why'd did that guy have to be here? Why this school? He side glanced toward Naruto and Sasuke and instantly felt anger swell in his chest from what he was seeing. Sasuke's back was facing him, but from what he saw, Sasuke was leaning in to Naruto. He slammed his locker door shut after he chucked his books back in before walking hurriedly to the two.

"Okay, listen," Sai started when he got beside Naruto pulled the blonde away from the ebony haired boy and positioned himself so he was in front of Naruto. "I don't like how you are getting so close to Naruto, stop making him uncomfortable. I know Naruto had said you guys were friends but something isn't right, he seems to get nervous from just being around you."

Sasuke glared at Sai, since he and Sai were about the same height, he could look straight in those dark brown eyes. He didn't like how he was blocking Naruto's form from his view and undeniably didn't like how Sai talked like he knew everything about how Naruto acted when he was around. It was strange but even if Sasuke didn't really know anything about Naruto, he felt something stir in his chest from Sai knowing more about Naruto then he did. Sasuke bore his eyes into Sai while speaking, "No, you listen Sai—"

"Stop you guys," Naruto suddenly interrupted and quickly stepped in between the two, he didn't want his best friend and Sasuke get into a fight with Sasuke just arriving at the school. He also really didn't want to see either of them getting hurt, but he knew the only one who would get hurt would be Sai, Sasuke was surly stronger. Vampires are supposed to be robust, at least that's what the fantasy books and movies show. But in the movies and such, vampires would burn in the sunlight, be fearful of crosses, holy water, garlic, and have no reflection. He wasn't even sure if those would even be right since such supernatural creatures aren't supposed to be even real! He shook his head of those ridiculous thoughts, getting back on track on trying to get Sai and Sasuke to not get into a fight.

"We should really get to class, you know it's not good for a newbie to be late for class on their first day," Naruto looked back and forth between the two, their eyes looking at him now.

"Naruto," Sai sighed out and ran a hand through his short black hair.

"I'll see you in class, you should show Sasuke where to go," Sai reluctantly told his friend, saying Sasuke's name left a bitter taste in his mouth. It would also be bad if he got into a fight with the new student as well. He then tousled Naruto's blonde locks playfully, making him relax somewhat.

"See you later, Naruto." And with that, he walked off, not giving Sasuke another glance.

Sasuke mentally imaged beating Sai to a bloody pulp when he walked away from him and Naruto, but felt his thoughts disappear when Naruto said his name. He looked down at him.

"C'mon, let's get to your locker and get to class," Naruto began walking past him and Sasuke just quietly followed, viewing Naruto's backside as he walked. If wasn't in a school building filled with humans, he would've had done something he would regret but would doubtfully enjoy it.

* * *

To Naruto's utter shock he had every class with Sasuke, after he had taken Sasuke to his rightful classes with the help of his schedule, he couldn't help but mentally cry out to the gods. What was worse, every girl in his classes would want Sasuke to sit next to them or ask him to tell more about himself and such. What had stunned him even more; Sasuke would politely reject and sit next to him! Naruto didn't want to make a scene of saying he didn't want him sitting next to him, because he would surely get murdered for being rude by the females.

Naruto ran his hand up and down his face while sitting in mod-block. He wasn't sure if he could handle being around Sasuke all day! His nerves are rattled enough as it was! Because for one thing, he still remembered clearly of how he was attacked by the said man and got bite by him too! Second, Sasuke sat behind him and he could feel his eyes boring into the back of his skull. To make matters worse, the girls kept glances back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why god, why," Naruto questioned out loud, which caused the teacher to turn back and look at him.

"Something you want to share Uzumaki?"

"Oh, no, sorry," Naruto chuckled out nervously and scratched the back of his head. The bell rang, but he didn't move when all the students got up and bustled out the classroom door. He turned around to see Sasuke staring intently at him, which caused his heart to lurch for some reason.

"Sasuke, can we go outside? I need to know more about exactly of why you are here," Naruto whispered before getting up and making his way out, knowing that Sasuke was following.

Naruto went by the cafeteria, knowing if he was going to eat, all the girls would want to swarm around him since Sasuke doesn't seem to plan on leaving him alone.

"You aren't going to eat?" Sasuke questioned, trying to make conversation, he really couldn't stand of how tense Naruto was. He faintly recalled how Sai said that when Naruto was around him, he was uncomfortable. It really bothered him.

"No," was his reply and Sasuke wasn't sure of how to continue, he wasn't used to talking all that much. He followed the blonde outside, the warm sun heating up his cool skin instantly, the brightness hurting his eyes a little. He shielded his eyes with his hand and watched as Naruto led him across the field to what looked like a baseball field and slide on to one of the wooden bleachers behind the batting cage.

"Like I told you, I am not here because I want to," Sasuke told him.

"I know, but what I am really curious about is that how are you not going hunger crazed and why do you need to know about the perfume?"

"All I can tell you is just I need more info about it, and I used a special gel," Sasuke answered. "It blocks out smells and since my nose is sensitive to all types of odors, the gel has a distinctive smell that's strong enough to just knock out those other scents." He explained.

Naruto quirked a brow, "If this gel blocks out other smells and stuff, wouldn't it be better for you and other vampires to use it?"

"It is not exactly something vampires know about and it's a very rare thing to get," Sasuke said, he really couldn't give Naruto much detail more than that. The Akatsuki only have access to this item for a very good reason, just letting other vampires have it could put them at a disadvantage. It may be good to use to block out that intoxicating perfume, but a vampire relies on their great sense of smell, without that it could put them in danger.

"I can't tell you anymore about that, so what else do you want to know?" Sasuke inquired, not really wanting to be questioned but knew that the blonde was curious.

"How long are you going to be here?"

"About a week or two depends if I can get the information that I need."

Naruto set his hand on his chin, could he deal with Sasuke being at Konoha High for that long? He wasn't sure, but he might as well buck it up. Since he was safe during school, well hopefully, he could try to be acquainted with Sasuke better. He would just have to try push aside of what has happened between them from before.

Oh, how he wondered how this week was going to carry itself out.

**To be continued…**

**Please R&R! The talk Jiraiya will be revealed in the next chapter and what'll happen between Sasuke and Naruto? What about Sai trying to deal with Sasuke? Oh, I guess some drama. ;) Sorry for any mistakes.**

** Also, I might not be able to update for a while because I have used the school's laptop that they offer until near the end of the year to type my stories and they are taking them on 5/7/13... :( So please bear with the wait for ever how long that may be. But one of my friends is selling a laptop and I am planning on buying it so I hope I'll get that as soon as possible! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N****: Updated! Also I know not everyone is going to like this story, but please, do not leave reviews saying you don't like it. Just simply stop reading and go on to a different type of fanfiction story, alright? Plus this plot I have given to this story is purely made up from my mind and I like how I am doing it so far. I know I'm not the greatest writer, but you can't expect everyone on this site to be professionals at it. I am definitely making a sequel for this story too. So to those who probably think this FF is stupid or shameful, I could care less. I got a good bit of people who actually like this FF and I am very happy they enjoy it. I am not trying to be mean about it, just no rude comments/flames please okay? Just stop reading if it doesn't fit your fancy or whatever. :P I like writing for my satisfaction and for others, it makes me smile to see people like what I write. :)**

**Sorry but just had to rant, it feels good...** •3•

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter Nineteen: Plead**

Naruto couldn't get Sasuke to leave his side throughout the rest of the day. He sighed while walking to Iruka's classroom, knowing the ebony-haired man was right behind him. Naruto ran his tanned hand through his golden spikes when he slid into an empty desk beside Hinata, who was sitting beside Tenten. The two girls somehow didn't seem to fawn over the Uchiha like the others did.

"Hi, Naruto." Hinata timidly waved at him while Tenten punched him on the arm playfully.

"So, I see you made friends with the new guy," Tenten smirked while she said this. Her brown hair up in two tight buns on either side of her head as usual, Naruto slightly wondered if she'll ever have her hair down. Sasuke then sat down beside Naruto, not really giving the two girls a glance.

"Oh, my name is Hinata," she greeted with her kind voice and smiled at Sasuke who moved his eyes towards her. Sasuke felt somewhat relieved that this Hinata girl and the other one didn't squeal and scream at him for attention.

"Name's Tenten, nice to meet you," the brunette pointed to herself. Sasuke nodded his head in response.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the raven introduced but he knew that they already must have known his name anyway.

Naruto grumbled out incoherent words and laid his head down on his desk, his cheek touching the cool smooth surface. Iruka began calling out students names for attendance before beginning the day's lesson.

"Alright students, we are going to be starting a worksheet that requires for you to group up in two pairs. But before I give your assignment, I will group you up." Iruka announced, coughing into his hand before he began calling out who was going to be paired with who, "...Tenten and Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto had fazed out but he when he heard the last four names being called, his head shot up from the desk and yelled, "What?!"

Iruka looked at him a brow arched, "Do you have a problem with that Naruto. I had heard from the other students that you were good friends with Uchiha, am I mistaken?"

Naruto got death glares from the girls, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but, he thought he could see jealously burn in their eyes.

"Oh, no, I uh just was a bit surprised," Naruto chuckled out nervously. What he said was true and he remembered how being in school with Sasuke will make him more comfortable around the vampire, since he was basically safe on school grounds. He did his best to ignore the heated stares he was getting when Iruka began explaining of what they must do.

"Please sit with your partner and begin working," Iruka told them while he passed out papers.

Naruto didn't have to move since Sasuke was beside him already and he gingerly lifted his head off his desk. Iruka set the sheet of paper on his desk and looked straight at Sasuke, "It's strange that Naruto never mentioned you but I am glad he has another friend." Iruka smiled at him before moving back to his desk that sat in front of the other many desks with a blackboard behind it.

"Gah, Iruka. You're such a mother hen," Naruto grumbled to himself but of course Sasuke heard it.

So that was Iruka, Sasuke remembered back a couple of days ago when he had bitten Naruto that one night and the blonde had been talking on the phone. Sasuke looked at Iruka for a moment longer before looking at Naruto who just gazed blankly at the sheet of paper in front of him. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, just from the looks of it he knew Naruto was one of those people who didn't like school work.

Sasuke sighed before snatching the paper and picked up the pencil that was laying on his desk. He scanned his eyes over the inked print while he could feel Naruto looking at him, he set the sheet down and began filling in the blanks to the questions.

Naruto couldn't help but gawk at the vampire as he watched Sasuke swiftly writing down answers. "Whoa, your pretty smart Sasuke," Naruto said before he could stop himself and pressed his lips together when Sasuke suddenly paused in his writing.

"I have a great memory of my time in school," Sasuke told him before continuing his work. Naruto set his chin on the palm of his hand and just watched the pale boy curiously. He wondered when Sasuke had exactly graduated from high school, he really wanted to ask but he thought better of it. Naruto didn't have a low tone of a voice and he knew he if he asked it would probably be loud enough for everyone else to hear, so he just sealed his lips shut.

Sasuke got to the last question and quickly wrote his answer before setting the pencil down on his desk.

"Hey, dobe, are you just going to keep staring or are you gonna give the teacher our paper?" Sasuke held back a smirk with the look Naruto was giving him, it reminded him of a gaping fish.

Naruto couldn't help but be stupefied, Sasuke had just finished the work sheet in a matter of minutes! Naruto saw that everyone were still working and he slightly stumbled when he got up on his feet and went toward Iruka's desk. Iruka seemed engrossed in a book.

"Here, we uh finished," Naruto held out the paper to Iruka who quirked a brow as he took it.

"That was fast," Iruka muttered, "but good job for getting done." Iruka knew that the new student probably worked on it and Naruto didn't do a thing. He knew Naruto wasn't the type to work so fast on his assignments, but he had to give credit to Sasuke Uchiha for doing the worksheet. He glanced at the paper in his hand and saw that everything was written neatly, he had quite the penmanship. He began grading it and leisurely took his time.

The bell suddenly rang out, startling Iruka. He watched as all the students got up and shuffled out of the classroom. He waved his students off and called out, "Naruto we should go to Ichiraku's tomorrow. You can bring your friend with you if he doesn't mind coming!"

"Thanks Iruka, see you tomorrow," the blonde replied as he left the room with Sasuke following behind.

Sakura was putting her books in her locker, Ino leaning up against the locker as her light blue eyes scanned the body of students.

"I can't believe Naruto knows that hunk, that Uchiha guy must be really something. I don't know about you but he's seems really close to Naruto and not only that his skin is so pale, it's whiter than Sai's!" Ino said, trying see if she could spot Uzumaki and the Uchiha. Not that she was complaining about Sasuke's unusual alabaster skin, she actually thought it fitted his look perfectly with his black hair. She shook her thoughts out of her head when she saw the two people she was looking for but didn't move.

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip in thought, she wasn't sure but she got a strange feeling about that Sasuke guy, his skin...it's extremely pale...

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat when the thought of Sasuke possibly being a vampire entered her mind but then wanted to smack herself on the forehead. She couldn't just make such a huge assumption! She looked behind her and saw Naruto shut his locker and walked away quickly with Sasuke behind him. It seemed Naruto was fine around the newbie...maybe she was just being paranoid ever since her encounter with a vampire.

She held back a shiver when she recalled almost getting bitten but was rescued by that man with black hair and red eyes. She turned back to her locker but froze when her mind locked on that particular person, she wasn't sure why but Sasuke looked oddly familiar if she thought deeply about it. That man with ruby eyes looked eerily similar to Sasuke...she felt a gasp leave her lips and shut her locker door, Ino looking at her with a blonde brow arched.

"Sakura, what's up?"

The rosette plastered a smile on her face when she saw her friend look at her with worry. "Oh, it's nothing. Um, are you still coming to my house?" Sakura wanted to get her mind off of what she thinking and wished her brain would shut up with words that were screaming at her made her unsettled.

"Yeah, I'll drop by later though, my dad wants me do something for him before I come over." Ino twirled her finger around her ponytail that hung low over her shoulder.

Sakura walked out with Ino beside her and had to cover her eyes from the sun that shone brightly down on her, it was really warm. She looked around but didn't see Naruto or Sasuke, she gave a her friend a hug before jogging down the steps and away from the Konoha school building.

She forced her uneasy thoughts to the back of her mind, she was sure that her mind was just being too irrational, but her consciousness kept its tiny low voice ringing in her brain as she walked home.

Sakura shoved the house key in the keyhole of her front door and stepped in. She threw her purse on counter before bounding up the stairs, she was passing her mothers and fathers bedroom but paused when she heard shuffling come from that direction. She moved her eyes towards the closed door, "Mom? Dad?" That was odd, her parents don't get off of work until around nine o'clock in the afternoon. Both her parents worked long hours and were basically workaholics, they never would miss a day of work intentionally.

She moved closer to the door and set her hand on the doorknob and gently turned it before cracking it open. She felt her heart pound so hard against her ribcage it caused her to gasp out.

* * *

Naruto walked with his hands at the back of his head, gazing up at the clear azure sky.

"Hey Sasuke where do you live?" He asked, glancing sideways at the raven-haired man beside him. Naruto felt more at ease around him even though it's just been a day and he wasn't sure why but it was a start.

Sasuke took a moment to reply, "You know that mansion not that far off from the village gates?" He figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Naruto this.

Naruto nodded while Sasuke said, "I live there with my brother."

Naruto felt his mouth hang open before squealing, "I thought that huge manor was empty! It seems that no one even lives there!" He couldn't believe that Sasuke lived at that huge house, was he rich or something? Not only that, that mansion seemed pretty old on the outside and had an uncomfortable aura that kept people away. Naruto was even one of those people who was creeped out from that house, he has never seen others get close to it either.

Sasuke then went back to being silent, and Naruto felt Sasuke really wasn't a person who liked conversing much. Naruto looked in front of him and saw his house, he smiled when he saw the front door opening, revealing his godfather.

"Hey gramps!" Naruto called out and chuckled when he saw Jiraiya's brow twitch at calling him that.

"Naruto, we have to talk, remember? Oh, whose your friend?" The silver-haired man stroked his chin.

"His name's Sasuke," Naruto told him.

"Hm, you look familiar somehow, have I seen you before?" Jiraiya questioned, this Sasuke's face seemed familiar for some reason. His mind went fuzzy trying to recollect this familiarity with this boy but just shrugged, and grinned down at his godson.

"How about I make you something to eat and we'll talk then, alright?" Jiraiya told Naruto before walking back inside.

Naruto felt his eyes go wide, the old man never cooked! He felt something stir in his stomach and it wasn't a good feeling, this had to be a serious talk. Naruto turned and was gonna tell Sasuke that he should just go home but he didn't see him in sight. Naruto fully turned in a circle before scratching the back of his head, he sure left fast.

He inwardly sighed before stepping inside and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, he was in front of his house. He stood there for a moment before the sound of Itachi's voice beckoned him to come inside. Sasuke felt his face morph into a scowl and went in the enormous building. The large door shut, sending a faint echo throughout the spacious room.

"Sasuke, come into the kitchen," Itachi's voice ordered.

Sasuke didn't like being ordered around and squeezed his fist at his side before listening. When he reached the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see his brother sitting at the long table, the lite candles flames flickering ever so slightly. He really couldn't understand why his brother kept the useless room but sat down in a chair when Itachi motioned his hand for him to sit.

"So how was it being back in high school dear brother?" Itachi couldn't contain a sideways grin when Sasuke only just rolled his eyes in response. "Anyway, do you think you can gain some information soon?"

Sasuke nodded, he seemed to have the girls curious about him already and he could try to talk to one about the perfume without it sounding awkward. With that he got up, not feeling to talk about his day to his brother. He didn't want to and headed up the stairs when he got out of the kitchen and went to his bedroom.

He was engulfed in the darkness from his room, his eyes adjusting immediately. He could feel the heat from the sun roll off his cold skin and he laid down on his bed. He hasn't spent that long in the daylight like that for a while and it felt strange. He was just used to the dark. But maybe that'll change because of Naruto...

Just thinking about the blonde made hunger hit him, not for just thinking about sinking his teeth in him, just feeling of that boy near him sent weird sensations through his whole body. Why was he having this feeling?

Naruto felt the color drain from his face, he held the fork that was inches away from his mouth midway. Did he hear that right? He set the fork down slowly while looking at Jiraiya who was gazing back at him with anxious dark chocolate eyes. His food on his plate was half-eaten, but he suddenly didn't feel like consuming the rest of the surprisingly delicious food anymore.

"What?"

Jiraiya sighed and set down the silverware that was in his hand, "Naruto I know that this house means a lot to you but I feel like it would be better I'd you live with me..."

Naruto felt his heart sink into his stomach, he couldn't just leave! This house was his parents, there's no way he wanted to move! He was a senior in high school and he has lived on his own ever since his parents died, he could handle himself. He was old enough to be on his own!

"Why are you saying this? I'm gonna be graduating high school and I'm almost an adult. Why are suddenly asking me to move in with you? Don't you know I can be and have been on my own?" Naruto just didn't get it.

"Naruto...I know but," Jiraiya started before he ran his fingers through his white mane, "it's just I have heard about strange attacks happening in the village. You know you have my number to call me whenever you needed help and I don't live faraway. I know you've been taking care of yourself but just the thought of you being in harms way unsettles me. Please, just think about this."

Naruto's mind buzzed on those words, strange attacks? What did he mean, he never heard anything like that.

Jiraiya got up from the table and walked over toward Naruto. His clogs clicking off the hard kitchen floor with each step and bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead before ruffling his hair.

"Now I'm going to go out for a bit, I'll be back, alright?" Jiraiya then walked away from the silent blonde and out of the Uzumaki household. He had to give room for Naruto to breathe and think about what he told him. Even though Jiraiya was in no way related to Naruto by blood, he felt like a father to the boy ever since he was granted to be his godfather by Minato and Kushina.

Naruto sat there for a half an hour before he moved and grabbed his plate and the other one that Jiraiya had been eating off of. He scraped the leftover, cold food into the garbage before setting the plates into the sink. He turned on warm water and let it fill the metal basin before squirting Dawn liquid into it, forming white, foamy bubbles. He set his hands on the edge of the counter, how could leave a house he's grown up in? A house he had so many great memories with? The image of his beautiful mother and father filled his mind. How could he leave when his parents left this house for him? A dull ache filled his chest. There's no way he wanted to leave...even if his godfather not to far from him. It wasn't easy.

He squeezed his sapphire eyes shut, strange attacks? Could it be related to what happened to him? He snapped his eyes back open, he needed to talk with Sakura, maybe she knows something about those attacks. Naruto rushed out of his house and mentally remembered where the Haruno household was as he had went to her house all the time when he was younger. He ran without stopping until he was at his destination and rapped his knuckles on the mahogany door. A minute went by, no answer. He knocked louder this time, maybe she wasn't home. He felt disappointment hit him but lifted his head when he heard a click from the other side of the door.

"Sakura?" Naruto felt his brows knit together as the door then slowly began to open. He found it strange that she wasn't answering and he pushed the door open more quickly and felt dread hit him square in the gut.

Standing there was a pale looking man with light brown greasy hair and blood staining the side of his lips. Naruto felt panic fill him and stumbled back so quickly he fell backwards and hit his head off the concrete sidewalk.

"Haaa..." The bizarre man hissed out.

Naruto sluggishly propped himself on his elbows and felt adrenaline coarse through him when the man began to reach for him. Before his hand could get any closer, Naruto managed to shake himself out of his shock and slapped the hand away and stood up so fast that it made him dizzy. His head pounded in pain.

This guy defiantly rang alarm bells in his head, he was a vampire! Naruto felt his heart lurch in horror at the thought of what happened to Sakura. Who's blood was it on that guys lips? Naruto stood his ground even though his muscles were screaming at him to run, but if Sakura was inside, he couldn't just leave her.

Naruto looked from side to side, great there was no one in site! The sun was beginning to set and temperature was beginning to cool down. He whipped his head straight back at the guy that stood there in front of him, hungry eyes watching him. It made his scalp prickle and made an involuntary shudder coarse through him.

"So delicious," the man flicked out his tongue and licked at the crimson stain at the side of his lips.

Naruto gulped while clenching his fists, was Sakura okay? He had to go inside and check but he wasn't sure if he could do that easily with this guy in his way. Before he could chicken out for what he was about to do he charged toward the vampire. The man stretched out his arm to stop him but since Naruto wasn't that tall he was able to bend backwards and slipped inside the house. He heard the vampire growl out in irritation and Naruto knew that he had to hurry or he could get seriously injured, or worse. He turned around and slammed the door shut quickly and latched the chain and locked the door. Even if that wouldn't keep him out, it could buy him a couple of seconds to find Sakura.

"Sakura! Can you hear me, please answer!" Naruto yelled out, looking around frantically as he heard the wood cracking and splitting from the vampire pounding roughly on the door. He looked toward the stairs and his gut was telling him to go and without a second thought he went up them.

"Sakura," he yelled out again but once he got to the top of the stairs he saw a door on the right was open. He rushed over and felt his eyes widen from the mess that met his eyes. It looked like it was ransacked and his eyes caught site of a purse and a perfume container laying a little a ways from it. He bent down to pick it up but before he could bring it closer and look at it better he heard something move from the other side of the room. When he heard a groan he rushed over and felt his heart stop. His best friend was covered in blood!

"N-Naruto," Sakura said his name weakly. He went over to her hurriedly and felt himself almost jump out of his skin when he heard a loud noise resound downstairs. Naruto held Sakura close to him.

"Listen Sakura, I need you to yell 'I revoke my invitation', okay?" Naruto shook his best friend when her emerald eyes began to close.

"C'mon, you can do it!" Naruto heard heavy footsteps and felt fear creep in his bones and tensed. He looked at the doorway and felt his blood run cold, the guy was standing there with a displeasing look on his features.

"Sakura," Naruto murmured out her name.

"... my invitation," Naruto heard Sakura slur lowly out and almost flinched when he heard her suck in a deep raspy breath and screamed out loudly, "I revoke my invitation!"

Naruto looked at the vampire and saw his face contort in pain before he blurred out of sight. Naruto slumped up against the wall and tried to calm down his beating heart. He felt an object in his hand, he had almost forgotten that he had picked up that bottle of perfume. He brought it close to his face and wasn't shocked to see it had the word "VAMPIRE" labeled on the ruby surface.

Sakura shifted in his arms and he looked down at her with concern, "Hey Sakura are you alright? Did you invite that guy in?"

She shook her head, "No, but I think I know that guy. He seemed familiar, I think he is a friend of my parents. Maybe they had invited him in once, I think. Not sure."

Naruto gently moved Sakura from leaning against his chest and brushed her pink hair back from her neck, two puncture marks were visible.

"Hey, Naruto, thanks..." Her voice trailed off and Naruto noticed with alarm that her normally rosy skin was pale and not only that, dried blood was caked down her neck and shirt. It looked like she has blacked out from the loss of blood and Naruto was thankful that she wasn't dead.

But he knew he had to call for an ambulance, there's no way he was going to risk her actually dying. He hoisted Sakura in his arms and set her on the king sized bed before rushing down the stairs and dialing 911.

**To be continued...**

**Please R&R! I know it's been a while but here you go! I typed on my iPod, so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry. Fix them later. ;P Autocorrect, you get on my nerves. And just to say, Sakura doesn't like Naruto more than as a friend and same with Naruto. I know it might seem a little NaruSaku but its pure just friend zone type thing. ;) I don't like those two together anyway, they just don't suite each other in my opinion.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N****: So close to four hundred reviews! Wow that's a lot, haha. You guys are just awesome, so many favorites and follows too! •3•**

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter 20: Condition**

Naruto let a huge gulp of air out of his mouth as he hung up the phone, the ambulance should be here soon. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it in frustration. Before he could make his way back up the stairs, a knock on the door made his whole body twist around hastily. Who could that be? He was still on edge and he hesitantly took a step towards the door.

Another knock came and he looked through the peephole and felt his tense shoulders relax slightly seeing the familiar platinum blonde hair, he twisted the knob slowly. He realized that Sakura was upstairs, passed out and Ino being here was going to be-well hectic. When he opened the door, Ino's voice rang in his ears, "Sakura, its about time you answered your door. What the hell..." She stopped when she must have noticed that he wasn't her pink haired friend.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Confusion marred her features, her eyebrows knitted together. Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Listen Ino..." Before Naruto could get out the rest of his sentence, the bellowing sirens echoed out.

Ino turned her head behind her, "That sounds like an ambulance, I wonder what happened?" Not a moment after she said that, the giant white vehicle came into view and took a screeching halt in front of Sakura's house. Ino felt her eyes bulge and looked at Naruto.

"Sakura...she's-" Naruto started but he knew Ino got the message and rushed past him, an intoxicating fragrance entered his nostrils. His fingers curled around the bottle of the Vampire perfume in his hand, the sound of doors slamming made him look in front if him. He saw two men rush out to the back of the ambulance and opened up the two back doors, bringing out the stretcher swiftly.

Ino felt her chest constrict with a heavy feeling when she ran up the stairs and felt her mouth part in shock. She nearly dropped her purse but moved her feet to walk further into the room. She noticed it was Sakura's parents room, her best friend looked so small on the large bed. When she got to the side of the bed, she felt her throat go tight from seeing her more up close. Sakura's covered in blood and Ino felt tears beginning to rim on the edge of her eyelids.

She reached out her hand and covered her own over Sakura's, her skin was pale and it made her friend look sickly. What in the hell had happened to her? Before Ino could get her thoughts straight, the sound of rushing footsteps reeled her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me Miss, but I must take her downstairs immediately," a handsome young man with dark brown hair told her. She nodded and got out of his way and he scooped up Sakura in his surprisingly toned arms, making her look even smaller as if she were a child. She made sure to follow the man as he carried Sakura out of the house.

As the man set her down on the stretcher, another man with black hair checked her vital signs before strapping her on it. Suddenly a police car parked itself a little a ways from the ambulance as the two men scooted Sakura off into the back of the ambulance.

The police officer came out from the car, holding a notepad and pen in his hands. Naruto stood beside Ino who looked like she was going to cry any moment but knew she wasn't going to cry in front of him or these strangers.

"Excuse me Sir and Miss," the police officer greeted and tipped his hat in respect towards Ino before continuing, "You are friends with this Haruno girl correct?"

Naruto and Ino nodded in unison. The man then asked, "I heard you, young man, had made the call for 911. Now when you arrived did you see the person or any suspicious persons walk away from the household when you arrived?"

Naruto didn't answer right away and Ino glanced at him sideways, "No, Sir, I didn't." Naruto knew he couldn't mention that he actually did, he felt he should tell Sasuke about this. He wasn't sure why but it seemed it was the right choice. Since that guy is a vampire he was sure its better if a another vampire solve the issue instead of a human. He hoped that he actually can buck up the courage and ask Sasuke about this matter.

After a few more questions, Ino gave Sakura's parents number to call and tell them about the incident. Naruto left while Ino rode in the back of the ambulance after begging for the guys to let her come with them. Naruto would have gone but he needed to go. He started walking away from the Haruno house and made his way to the place that made his stomach churn uncomfortably. The Uchiha mansion.

* * *

When he arrived in front of the intimidating building, he couldn't help but stand there and gawk at it. The mansion was grand and the aura that emitted from it almost made him want to step back. The sky that hovered over the mansion was now a navy blue, the dim shine from stars starting to appear. The moon made the Uchiha building look somewhat enchanting with its silver light to illuminate, bathing the roof.

But before he could move the big front double doors suddenly opened up, making his heart skip a beat from seeing the person he wanted to talk to. It took him a moment to figure out that he must have smelled him and when he opened his mouth about to speak, Sasuke blurred out of sight, appearing in front of him. Naruto felt his words get lost in his throat when Sasuke reached out and grabbed his hand, making his eyes widen.

"There's blood on you, but it's not yours," Sasuke told him while holding his hand in front of his face. Naruto didn't notice the little speck of blood that stained the side of his hand that could easily go unnoticed. He gulped but Sasuke made no movement to let go of his hand, his cool fingers that surprising held his hand gently. He looked up into those deep silver eyes and cleared his throat.

"That's why I am here, my friend was attacked by a vampire," Naruto finally told him. Sasuke's fingers seems to tighten slightly on his hand and Naruto felt heat rising to his cheeks, why wasn't he letting him go?

"Sasuke, please come in with your friend, this seems like an important matter," a deep voice echoed from inside the manor. That voice sounded familiar but he couldn't pinpoint why. He saw Sasuke's brows furrow together and he began leading him into the Uchiha household, still holding his blood stained hand. When he stepped foot into the building he held back a gasp at how unexpectedly beautiful it was even through it had a gothic feel to it. His eyes landed from the chandelier that hung high above him to a man who looked a lot like Sasuke. His older brother no doubt and he remembered that his name was Itachi, those ruby eyes locking on him. He and Sasuke were now standing in front of him. Itachi's eyes flicked down to Sasuke's hand gripping Naruto's before the hold on him is released.

"So tell me boy, where did this incident happen?"

"Uh, it happened at her house. My friend's name is Sakura Haruno, I had went to her house to talk to her, er, about something. When I had arrived, a man answered the door and I had seen the blood on his lips and quickly knew what he was. I rushed in and blocked the door and ran up the stairs to find her, and she was laying on the floor with blood all over her.

"I told her to revoke his invitation and she did. After that I had found a bottle of that Vampire perfume laying on the floor, I am thinking that's why he attacked her." He explained all in one go.

"Hm, is your friend alright?"

"Yes I had called the ambulance and the police had appeared and questioned me. I told them I didn't see anyone near the house when I found her, I figured it would be best if I told Sasuke..."

"Very interesting, may I see the bottle?" Itachi asked and held out a pale hand and Naruto felt his eyes widen before reaching in his pocket and brought out the bright red bottle. He handed the object over to Itachi and he looked at it but didn't dare to open it. Naruto guessed it didn't bother him as long as it wasn't on someone and sealed in the bottle.

"I am going to keep this and let Sasuke hand it over to the Akatsuki," Itachi handed it to Sasuke who just gave him a blank look.

"Maybe this will help for the information assignment, little brother." Itachi held back a smirk when Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. What assignment and what was the Akatsuki? Naruto got jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, he looked toward Itachi.

"So, your Naruto correct? I remember seeing you in town when my brother was fighting over you with another human boy," Itachi gave him a small smile when Naruto felt his cheeks heat up from remembering that. Naruto was about to speak until Sasuke spoke up in a hard tone, "Get your hand off of him."

Naruto heard the vampire behind him chuckle lightly before giving his shoulder a slight squeeze before letting go, "Possessive aren't you little brother?"

Naruto is jerked by the sleeve and gritted his teeth together, he really didn't like being pulled around, literally. He sent a sharp glare at the back of Sasuke's head, this guy was really a bastard. When he was nearly led out, Sasuke paused when Itachi said, "We must have a little chat once you've said your goodbyes to Naruto." Naruto noticed the serious tone but didn't say anything once he was back outside.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke said, still holding his sleeve. Naruto rolled his eyes and was glad that Sasuke wasn't facing him when he did.

"Can you let go of my arm?" He grumbled out before he started to walk. Sasuke gently let go to his surprise and they began walking down the sidewalk. Naruto was slightly behind him and silence ensued. Naruto kept drifting his gaze from Sasuke's back to looking at the buildings they went by. He sighed when he thought of his best friend, he hoped that she was going to be okay. He is planning on visiting her tomorrow, knowing she will probably be in the hospital for a while. When he thought about it, he hated hospitals. They were way too white and that clean smell, oh how he couldn't stand that. It made his nose wrinkle from just mentally remembering that odor from his time being in the hospital back when he was younger. Why couldn't they make the place more colorful instead of having it so bland? The children's hospitals seemed to be colorful, so why not keep it that way with teens and adults? He wasn't sure about anyone else but he would prefer having it bright and have many colors in it. It'd be more relaxing that way and not so scary if you had to stay and such.

"Hey, your friend, Sakura. Was she that girl who had pink hair and green eyes?" Sasuke suddenly asked making Naruto almost jump up in surprise.

"Uh yeah, why do you ask?" He looked at Sasuke and felt his brow rise up in wonder.

"Just trying to make conversation," he replied shrugging, Naruto guessed even though Sasuke was a very quiet person maybe he hated the silence that had stretched between them.

"I hope she'll be alright, she lost a good bit of blood from that guy bitting her."

"She'll be fine, as long he didn't drink her dry she should be up, living and breathing."

Naruto felt relief fill his chest from hearing that, he really didn't think about how she would've turned into a vampire. He gazed at Sasuke's back, "So does that mean you can only be changed if you die when drinking them?"

"No, the vampire must give them their blood to the human and make them ingest it. Drinking them until there's nothing left, they'll just simply die from lack of blood. But if you can give them blood before they completely die, you change them then as well." Sasuke said and glanced back at him. Naruto pondered on the information for a moment until the sudden image of Jiraiya appeared in his mind and he let out a gasp.

Sasuke stopped and turned fully around so quickly that it took him a moment to process that he was facing him now, those dark eyes looking him up and down. If Naruto hadn't paid attention he was sure he saw a brief emotion of concern in those emotionless eyes.

"I completely had forgotten that my godfather is staying over at my place, I am sure he's back by now! I gotta hurry and get home," he exclaimed and jogged passed Sasuke. Before he got a foot away from the Uchiha, a strong grip latched onto his upper arm. Naruto stumbled somewhat and sent a sharp stare back Sasuke, "What the hell, teme!"

"I am not letting you go off on your own, it's night-time and who knows what'll happen if I do. Vampire or human, it isn't safe dobe," Sasuke told him in a clipped tone.

"Don't treat me like I am a girl, I can take care of myself," Naruto said, annoyance in his tone. Before he knew it, he's shoved up against a nearby wall, making the wind getting knocked out of his lungs. He felt his eyes widen when he realized that Sasuke was holding the front of his jacket in his fist, pinching his skin through the fabric.

"Ow, what the, what are you doing?" His back stung from being rammed into the wall.

"You said you could take care of yourself? It merely took me a second to slam you up against this wall," Sasuke seethed out and pressed him further against the wall. Naruto hissed in pain, Sasuke's eyes burned with anger. Why was he so mad?

"A human can do this but you could probably handle yourself then, but my point is if I were some type of rouge vampire, you would have been dead right about now. They are faster and stronger, there's no way you could fend for yourself then," he growled out.

Naruto tried regaining his breathing and rasped out, "Let me go, I get your damn point!"

Sasuke didn't let go which didn't shock him but when his face lowered right in front of his, he felt his hair on the top of his head stand on end. His heart lurched up against his ribcage, it almost made him flinch from how hard it pounded. His stomach clenched when Sasuke moved his face so close that they are nose to nose. His deep blue eyes meeting a steely sliver.

"Do you?" Sasuke said in a hushed tone.

Naruto opened his mouth but then shut it again, he wasn't sure how to respond. Could he handle himself if he was ever in this situation? Probably not but it doesn't mean he should be scared and be cooped up in his house. If your scared of unknown things in this world, you can't live your life to the fullest.

"I-I probably wouldn't be able to handle a vampire but that doesn't mean I'll get attacked nearly every damn night. I am not gonna be a coward and hide. If comes to that, then I'll deal with it then," he said and Sasuke's eyes glinted with amusement by the answer.

"Hn," was the only noise that came out of his throat for a reply.

"Are you going to let me go now or what?"

Sasuke pressed his lips together and seemed he was thinking of an answer. What could he possibly have to think about, couldn't just let him go?

"On one condition," Sasuke slowly said and Naruto felt his mind race, what condition? Was he serious?

"Fine, what is it?" Naruto grumbled, he was really getting tired up being pushed up against this rough wall.

"Since I am walking you home, I want you to grant me invitation back into your house."

Naruto felt his eyes almost pop out of his head, what?!

As if reading his mind, he then said, "This way I can make sure your alright if there's ever something happening inside. Human or vampire, you have have to be careful who you invite in. This way, I can also protect your godfather as well."

How could he trust Sasuke? He did attack him in his house that one night and it made him apprehensive so say yes to this. But he did make a point, protecting his godfather would make him feel somewhat relieved. But who knew how long he had to answer Jiraiya to move in with him, he guessed it couldn't hurt to agree. If Sasuke tried anything like he did last time he could revoke the invitation again.

"Alright, I'll do it. Happy? Now let me go, gramps is probably gonna have an ulcer from worry of where I am."

Sasuke grinned before letting him go, finally. Naruto breathed in and winced from his back throbbing. Jeesh, he could have been gentler. Naruto began walking, Sasuke walking closely behind.

"Teme," Naruto muttered underneath his breath and didn't bother to look back at Sasuke.

"Dobe," the raven responded and Naruto could mentally see the corner of his mouth turned up.

Sasuke Uchiha was really something, even though he was a damn bastard. Naruto set his hands at the back of his head as he continued down the sidewalk, toward his home.

**To be continued...**

**Please R&R! Hope you like it, your guys reviews make me smile! They also keep me motivated! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N:**** Just want to say that since its summer, the updates for this story will be slower than before since I might have trouble to make trips to the library. I hope you, my lovely fellow readers, can be patient for this FF. It makes me sad but I am still typing up chapters, so don't worry about that. ;) I just don't have the Internet to post my chapters...**

**Any-who, hope you enjoy! •3• (fish faces are cute!) **

**Warning: **... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter 21: Reflection**

Naruto almost had a heart attack once he opened his front door, his god father stood there with a very displeased look on his face. Jiraiya was tapping his foot as if he were impatient and Naruto timidly waved at him.

"Naruto," Jiraiya's voice dipped with anger, his face in a scowl. Naruto nervously took a step in and glanced at Sasuke.

"Why don't you come in Sasuke?" Naruto tried to smile at him but his lips didn't seem to move upwards like he wanted them to. Sasuke took step in so he was standing beside him and Naruto shut the door.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Jiraiya didn't seem to register that they had a guest but Sasuke didn't mind. He watched with interest as the white-haired man walked up to Naruto, enfolding him in his large arms.

"I'm alright, gramps. Sasuke was with me," Naruto couldn't help the urge to hug his godfather back. It felt nice and he was enveloped in warmth, it was like he was being hugged by his mother and father. He remembered how the loving hugs that they had given him and he felt slight tears prick at his eyes. Jiraiya released the close hold he had on him and saw Jiraiya look over at Sasuke who just stood there.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Jiraiya was glad that at least Naruto wasn't walking alone. He looked at the pale boy up and down, it seemed he could handle himself and he wondered vaguely what his last name was.

"If I may ask, what's your last name?"

"Uchiha," Sasuke simply replied. "I think I will be leaving now." He turned, ready to leave until Jiraiya spoke up.

"Wait, wouldn't you like something to eat or drink? I could drive you home," Jiraiya didn't exactly want to let this boy just walk in the dark. Plus he just got here, why the sudden leave? Jiraiya was a little pissed that his godson had come back so late but that didn't mean he had to leave.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can take care of myself. See you later Naruto," Sasuke gave a wave, his eyes trained on Naruto when he spoke. He then left and Naruto looked back at Jiraiya.

"He's an interesting character," Jiraiya mused.

Oh, if only you knew, Naruto thought. A yawn escaped his lips and his eyes felt heavy, he rubbed his eyes as Jiraiya set his hand on his head.

"It's late, you should shower and get to bed," Jiraiya told him and ruffled his golden spikes. He had wanted to question if Naruto made up his mind about the moving issue, but it was late and Naruto was tired. He also felt that this decision-making will take a while.

Naruto began shuffling his way to the stairs, but before he could place his foot on the first step, his godfather's deep voice rang in his ears, "Naruto I know what I told you earlier isn't easy to think about, but whatever decision you make, I'll understand."

Naruto didn't look back at him and paced up the stairs, disappearing from his sight. Jiraiya shuffled his way to the living room and laid down on the sofa. He sighed heavily, the reason he wanted Naruto to move in with him is so he could protect him better. The recent bizarre attacks that he has heard people talking about on the streets of Konoha made him uneasy. He knows, completely understands that Naruto is fully capable of living and caring for himself. Naruto's parents left the house, this house, for him. It's been about three and a half years ago now since their deaths. Also asking the young teen about this wasn't easy for him either, he just wants to have Naruto with him. But when Kushina and Minato had died, Naruto's attitude had changed and quickly became independent. Naruto was only fourteen at the time, he was so young. Jiraiya had visited and him, gave him letters and made sure Naruto had his number. Jiraiya closed his eyes as a flashback entered his mind.

_"Naruto, I am here if you need me, alright?" Jiraiya said. Naruto's bangs hung above his eyes as he looked at him. A scowl marred his features and it seemed unnatural for a fourteen year old to make that face._

_"I don't need your help, I can take care of myself, no problem!" He yelled out but Jiraiya didn't get angry at him. "I don't want your help!" And before he knew it, Naruto's eyes misted over with tears. Jiraiya was about to reach out to him, but Naruto suddenly bolted off and went up the stairs._

_"Naruto," Jiraiya beckoned, the boy didn't have to go through this alone! Jiraiya quickly followed and saw Naruto run to the room at the end of the hall and slammed the door shut when he saw him. It was Kushina's and Minato's bedroom. This wasn't easy for Jiraiya either, the Uzumaki's were his best friends, he was close to them too. Jiraiya walked up to the door slowly and pressed his ear on the door._

_Naruto went up to the grand mahogany dresser and saw a framed picture of him and his parents. He grabbed the picture and scrambled up on the king sized bed and laid down on his side. The scent of his parents were on the plush covers and pillows. He gazed at the picture, it looked like he was only a few months old in this. His mother's long crimson hair cascading down her frame beautifully and he saw that his stubby finger was wound around a strand. His father's gaze was looking down at him with such love in his eyes, Naruto felt his chest swell with pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, the tears leaked down his face and he couldn't hold back the sob that formed in his throat. Why did his parents leave him? Why did they have to die? His throat felt tight as he sobbed and he pressed the picture to his chest. He curled up into a ball, his knees to his chest as his arms enfolded the precious picture close to him. He heard the door click open but he didn't move._

_Jiraiya felt his stomach clench when he saw his godson crying, he walked to the side of the bed. He has known Naruto since the day he was born, so why'd he feel so helpless right now? He stood there for a moment, Naruto's sobbing continuing._

_"Naruto, please don't shut me out." Jiraiya only found himself able to say that, he didn't want Naruto go through this by himself. He stood there for a moment before he hesitantly sat down on the bed, it sunk in a bit from his weight. He watched Naruto shift his head a little and watched as he slowly sat up. His eyes red and puffy, Jiraiya noticed the boy had something pressed up against his chest._

_Naruto looks at Jiraiya, silence cut through the two, Naruto hiccuping sobs out here_ _and there. His throat felt swollen and his eyes couldn't seem to stop producing tears. His godfather's face morphed with grief, but he didn't shed a tear._

_"Why?" He questioned, his voice was croaky._

_"What?" Jiraiya whispered, confusion hitting him._

_"Why don't you cry? Aren't you sad? You were their friend," Naruto replied. He kept his gaze on Jiraiya, the tears making his image blurry._

_"I_ _do, I want to cry, but you know why I don't? I have to be strong for you, you are my godson now." Jiraiya said. Naruto felt a slight gasp leave his lips and before he knew what he was doing, he flung himself at the white-haired man. He was swiftly engulfed in strong, warm arms and Naruto shook with sadness._

_"Jiraiya, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just–" Naruto tried to finish what he wanted to say but a sob escaped his throat, making him unable to continue. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and felt a jolt of suprise when he saw a lone tear slide down his cheek. Jiraiya bent his head down to where his forehead connected with his, so Naruto was peering right into those darks eyes._

_"I know I said I wasn't going to cry..." Jiraiya chuckled out dryly._

_Naruto didn't know why, but he smiled slightly up at him. "Don't worry, only strong people cry even though you are an old bag of bones."_

_"Hey, I'm not old," Jiraiya hugged Naruto even tighter to him. He was going to do his best and support Naruto. He was entrusted to be his godfather before Naruto was even born, the Uzumaki's trusted him enough to let a huge responsibility fall on his shoulders. He wasn't about to let them down._

Jiraiya rubbed his hand over his face, he had thought that but once the funeral had passed, Naruto told him he was going to take care of himself but also said that he could help him whenever he would need it. He had grown up too fast but he didn't complain once. Naruto had become a great kid.

Naruto landed on his bed with a sigh, he was exhausted. He wanted to tell Jiraiya about the incident with Sakura but he knew if he did, there was no way he would be able to ever go out. So he's just gonna keep this to himself for a bit, and visit Sakura after school tomorrow. Naruto stayed laying on his front and his eyes began to droop.

He almost felt himself sink into blissful sleep when the sudden noise of something scraping made his eyes snap back open. He turns his head toward his window and felt his groggy mind become alert when he saw Sasuke standing there.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled out loudly when he sat up on his knees on the bed. Crap, he didn't mean to scream that out.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Jiraiya's voice rang out in concern.

"Ugh, yeah, I just stubbed my toe!" Naruto scratched the back of head in nervousness as he looked at Sasuke. What the hell was he doing here?!

"Alright, you better get to bed." Jiraiya called back and with that, Naruto let out a puff of air.

"Listen Naruto, the reason I came is because I want to ask you something before you fall asleep." Sasuke walked closer to his bed and Naruto gulped, why was his heart starting to pound? "I want to go the hospital with you tomorrow to visit Sakura."

"Wait, how did you know I was going there?"

"Just a lucky guess, she's your friend after all," Sasuke lips formed into a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes, he came all the way back to just ask that?

"Yeah, I guess. But even if I refused, you'd probably come with me anyway, right?" It was Naruto's turn to smile when Sasuke's lips fell a little. Sasuke looked away, his dark brows knitting together. Naruto tilted his head, was this what all he came here for?

"Dobe," Sasuke retorted and turned his back to him. Naruto felt his brow twitch, did he make him mad?

"No, about that vampire that attacked you and your friend, what did he look like?" He questioned suddenly and Naruto felt his eyes widen somewhat.

"Ugh, he had short light brown greasy hair. His eyes looked brown, but I'm not sure...Oh, and Sakura said that he seemed familiar. Like, he was a friend if her parents." Naruto answered and Sasuke moved his silver eyes back at the window.

"I don't want you to panic but, the man who you described is standing right in the yard." Sasuke said cooly but his fist clenched at his sides. Naruto felt his heart almost stop and crawled off his bed, walking toward Sasuke. He peered through the thin glass of his window and felt his throat go dry from seeing the guy standing there. Gleaming blood stained teeth greeted him when his lips parted in a smile when his eyes locked on him. He lifted his hand and his index finger motioned for him to come out.

"How does he know where I live?!" Panic filled him and his heart began to race, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He must've followed your scent-" before Sasuke could finish, suddenly the vampire landed on the balcony. Naruto was shocked and he found himself unable to move, the window was the only thing that separated him and the other vampire. He was pulled behind Sasuke and he couldn't help but grip the back of Sasuke's jacket.

"Calm down, remember your safe as long you don't invite him in," Sasuke told him. Even though he said that, he could feel Sasuke's muscles in his back tense. The other vampire stood there and his tongue flicked out and licked his lips, his eyes still looking at him.

"My godfather is just downstairs! I don't know what'll he will do if he saw this guy, Sasuke what are you going to do?"

A dark chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips, "I am going to beat the shit out of him, he's clearly a vampire that was probably bitten yesterday. His thirst for blood is hard to control."

Naruto clearly knew that was fresh blood on that guys mouth and he held back a shudder for whoever he attacked, he hoped that person was okay but knew that person probably wasn't.

"You better be careful, Sasuke." Naruto said seriously, he was scared that he would get hurt. His stomach clenched when the guy moved closer to the window and drew his arm back. And before he knew it, Sasuke pushed Naruto back and rushed to the window. The sound of glass shattering entered his ears and felt some of the shards hit his bare legs. He watched Sasuke charge at the vampire and both fell off of the balcony.

Naruto picked some of the shards out of his legs, little cuts littered his tan skin. His bedroom door flew open, "Naruto, what happened!"

He hurriedly got to up on his feet, looking back at Jiraiya. What type of excuse could he use for this?

Sasuke kept a firm grip on the front of the guys shirt as he ran away from the Uzumaki house. He slammed the guy into the brick wall out of the many buildings. He punched him in the face, causing the guy to sputter.

"You need to calm down and get a hold of yourself." Sasuke pressed the guy further against the wall when he began to struggle. The guy growled out in fury and punched Sasuke roughly in the rib, but Sasuke was stronger than him. Sasuke swung at the man once again and used all the force he could to hold him in place. A few minutes went by and it seemed the vampire began to finally calm down.

"What's your name?" Sasuke gazed at his face, the man's eyes locked to his. He froze once he did and Sasuke watched curiously as recognition swam in his dark brown eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her," his voice quivered out. It seemed he was in better control of himself now. "Name's Takashi Inoue. What's w-wrong with me, why am I so thirsty?"

"When did you get bitten?"

"Some weird man kept following me last night, I couldn't seem to get away from him. I began feeling irritated and confronted him. I wish I hadn't cause the next thing I know is his mouth is on my neck and he covers my mouth when I began to scream. He had bit me and after that I blacked out." Takashi gasped out as Sasuke presses his arm on his throat, he had to be careful. He wasn't sure when he would lose control again.

"Continue," Sasuke snapped at him.

"A-After I woke up, I hurriedly went home but my wife wasn't home. Then I figured I'd go to the Haruno house, I really couldn't seem to keep my mind straight when an awful hunger hit me. By the time I got there, I had rushed in the house but it seemed that no one was there either. I would have left but then this wonderful smell hit me from upstairs. When I got up there my mind was fixated on where the scent was coming from.

I began to shuffle through the stuff of the bedroom, until I found a purse which seemed to reek of that sweet smell. But when I was about to search it, the sound of someone coming in startled me and I dropped the purse on the ground. I began to panic when the footsteps got closer to where I was because that smell seemed to come off of that person. I couldn't seem to move when the person came to opened the door – I was surprised to see Sakura. But even though...I couldn't contain my hunger and attacked her..." Takeshi sobbed out. "And when that blonde boy came, I tried attacking him too. It was like my mind went blank and my body just moved on its own, but if it wasn't for him I could've killed that boy and Sakura."

Sasuke felt rage coarse through him when he thought of this guy even touching Naruto. He brought back his fist and hit the man in the stomach so hard, he heard something crunch. Takeshi slumped limply on him and Sasuke quickly hoisted the unconscious man on his shoulder. He thought it would be best to bring this man to his brother and let him decide the fate of this guy. After he would get done with this he was going to go back to Naruto's house. With the thought of that blonde in his head, he bolted off into the night while ignoring the strong urge to drop the guy and leave him, he didn't like this guy. Probably cause he dared to get close to Naruto.

Itachi was sitting at the grand dining table, running his finger absentmindedly along the red cloth that draped down close to the floor. The flickering of the many candle lights was somehow relaxing to him. He was going to meet the Akatsuki tomorrow and bring Sasuke with him. With that perfume bottle that Sasuke has, maybe they'll consider recruiting him into the group.

The sudden noise of a door opening made him flick his ruby eyes in the direction the noise came from. He calmly regarded Sasuke when he stepped in with a man on his shoulder, "What is is little brother?"

Sasuke dropped the man carelessly onto the floor, a loud thump noise was made when his body hit the ground. "This guy was bitten yesterday and he is the one who attacked Naruto's friend. He came after Naruto, I decided to beat him and bring him here. Itachi what do you think should be done about him? Or are you going to just let Yahiko make that decision?"

"You know, Sasuke that Yahiko is the leader of the organization. I am sure you know what he's going to do to him since he has attacked some humans," Itachi looked at the man on the ground for a moment. Yahiko is probably going to execute him before asking the description of who changed him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before turning around.

"Oh, Sasuke we are going to be meeting with the Akatsuki tomorrow. I will bring this man to them tonight and you bring that perfume with you when we leave." Itachi saw Sasuke tense a bit, then walked out of the kitchen. Itachi sighed before getting up to his feet and walking toward the unconscious vampire.

"So troublesome," Itachi murmured to himself and roughly picked the guy up by back of his neck.

Naruto swept up all the glass off of the floor and felt his shoulders sag, his window was broken. And Naruto made up that he accidentally hit it with the baseball that he kept in his room. He told Jiraiya that it had bounced off the floor and went through the window, but he knew by the look his godfather gave him was that he didn't buy it. Still, Jiraiya didn't say anything and now as Naruto looked at his shattered window, a baseball could not make it break like that.

Oh well, at least he didn't have to deal with this issue now. Jiraiya had went back downstairs after Naruto told him he was alright about a dozen of times and that he would clean up the mess. Naruto got up and winced when his legs stung, the small cuts burned but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He kept a firm grip on the dustpan while his other hand held the broom. He made he way out of his room and down the steps, the sound of his godfather's snoring reached his ears. He was glad the old pervert fell asleep and he opened the front door. Naruto sprinted to the metal garbage bin and dropped the broken glass in before running back inside. He about screamed when he saw Sasuke standing at the top of the staircase. He really needed to stop doing that or he was going to get a damn heart attack before he could go to sleep!

He bounded up the steps and glared at the raven, "Would you please stop popping out of nowhere!"

Naruto padded his way back to his room, the feeling of the cool night air hit him. He grabbed his pillow and his sleeping black hat that be wears to bed and went back out in the hall.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke inquired and watched Naruto make his way further down the hallway.

"I'm sleeping in my parents room tonight," Naruto responded and opened the door, revealing a master bedroom. Did Sasuke have to know where he was going in his own home? Even though the bed had pillows on it, he loved the pillow he sleeps on every night. He threw the pillow with the others and shoved his nightcap on which had big round eyes and two teeth on it. He turned toward Sasuke and looked him up and down. He seemed alright, relief filled him.

"What happened to that guy?"

"He's not dead if that's what you are thinking, but I handled him." Sasuke's eyes drifted around the room before looking back at him, his eyes flicked down to his legs.

Naruto was half glad that the man wasn't killed but wondered what Sasuke meant with that he 'handled' him? Naruto would question further but he was tired and just wanted to rest. But the way Sasuke was staring at his legs made his face heat up for no reason, he was in his boxers and white t-shirt.

"Umm, I need to get to sleep so, could you leave?" Naruto averted his gaze, a blush staining his cheeks. Why in hell was he getting flustered for? When Naruto looked back he felt his heart leap to his throat when Sasuke was right in front of him. Something cool brushed against his leg and Naruto took a step back, he flailed his arms when he fell backwards. He landed on the plush bed behind him, heat flaming his face. Sasuke just groped his leg!

"What are you doing?!" Naruto squealed, propping himself up with his elbows. A smirk was planted on the Uchiha's face. The alabaster vampire stalked up to the edge of the bed and loomed over him. Naruto felt his stomach fill with butterflies when Sasuke set his knee in-between his legs while setting his hands on either side of his head. "Sasuke..."

"You have cuts all over legs, do they hurt?" His face getting close to his and Naruto squirmed. They were kind of sore but his mind was so aware of how close Sasuke was. He was practically on top of him! His mouth felt dry and he felt like he couldn't speak.

"You know, I haven't eaten anything," Sasuke began and leaned his face down toward Naruto's, moving his mouth close to his ear. His cheek brushing against his, "I am quite hungry."

Naruto flinched from the sudden touch to his neck, oh no way! Sasuke was planning on drinking from him, he really wasn't ready for this! And the pulling heat building somewhere on his certain body part made him want to squirm even more. Why were his hormones suddenly reeling anyway! Curse his body reacting the way it was now, especially with Sasuke on him. He hoped Sasuke won't notice, this was embarrassing. How can his body react like this when he hasn't gotten to know Sasuke better yet?

"W-Well then go somewhere and drink from someone else, my neck finally healed up. There's no way I want another bite mark," Naruto told him. Sasuke could easily feed from someone else, so why pick him? He was sure acting weird if he thought about it. Also he just wanted Sasuke to just leave, the problem he was having wasn't going to go away with him in this position.

Sasuke chuckled, "Your body seems to tell me a different story." Sasuke pressed his knee closer to Naruto's troubled area and he about lurched up from the contact. Shit, what the hell was he going to do?!

**To be continued...**

**Please R&R as always! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! I feel kind of embarrassed for writing the scene near the end of this chapter. *_* But I stopped it there because I want to know if there should be a nice lemon for the next chapter or wait for that moment to happen? I don't want to rush it (even though this is the 21st chap.) but please tell me if it should happen in the next chapter or not! I seriously love you guys for the support you show! 8D Mistakes will be corrected when I have time to look it over! Also that Takeshi guy is an OC but he won't be popping up again though, I just thought it would be easier if he was just an OC, haha.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Full summary:** All the girls are using the new perfume called Vampire. They believe if they spray it on themselves that they'll actually attract actual vampires. But such creatures do not exist do they? When Ino accidentally knocks into Sakura, he gets the perfume sprayed on him instead! When Naruto walks home after school, he's attacked by a raven haired man! What will he do?! AU. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto! But do own the **plot**!

**A/N:** Okay, I had read all your guys reviews and I was so unsure of what to do! A lot wanted a lemon and others thought it shouldn't go all the way and have a lime. I put a lot of thought into this and still was so confused of what decision to make... Until I read this decent long review by _Imarriedmalfoy. _I had read it and it was like she read my freakin' mind! I did, truthfully, felt like I had to suddenly push in a lemon since there's twenty-two chaps now. But even before reading her review, I felt maybe a lime would be better, so that it would flow better Not that I didn't read all those other lovely reviews and opinions, it's just that hers really struck me.

So I hope my decision doesn't disappoint you guys who desperately wanted a lemon! Please respect my decision and I hope you enjoy! :")

**Warning: **Sexual themes... xD

On with the story!

* * *

"Vampire Perfume"

**Chapter 22: Sensual Desire**

Sasuke could hear Naruto's heartbeat accelerate, who squirmed when he pressed his knee closer to his hardened area. He couldn't help the smirk spreading across his face from Naruto's bewildered expression. A curse muttered its way from those lips and Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to press his knee more further on him.

"S-Sasuke, please stop..." Naruto stuttered out, flushing in embarrassment. Sasuke felt a carnal hunger hit him, he moved his knee teasingly. Naruto gasped out, his hot breath hitting his cheek. Why was he feeling this way? This feeling of need and excitement hit him.

"It doesn't seem your body wants me to stop," Sasuke whispered in his ear. Nartuo tensed.

Naruto moved his head to the side so his cheek was no longer touching Sasuke's. Dammit, his body betrayed him! The slight rub against his crotch felt good but it only made the pressure build up more. Before he could utter another word, he felt something wet run along his neck. It made an involuntary shudder coarse through him. Sasuke's tongue made its way up to his jaw line, heat pooled into his lower regions and in his cheeks. He could hear his blood pump in his ears from his heart beating so fast. He squeezed his eyes shut when Sasuke's tongue moved to his cheek, a low growl filling his ears.

Naruto suddenly felt his shirt being lifted up, making his eyes snap open. "What are you doing?!" He looked up at Sasuke, those dark eyes glazed over with an emotion that made his stomach flip. His eyes shot do to his exposed torso as Sasuke's long pale fingers began grazing over his flat stomach. It sent tingles throughout the rest of his body, it felt like tiny electric shocks. Sasuke's head dipped down and began leaving a wet trail from his navel to his sternum, his tongue made its way up near his right nipple. The wet appendage traced around it slowly, Naruto felt his nipples harden from the ministration. He gasped out when Sasuke lightly nipped his nipple. Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes as his body shook, his arms couldn't seem to move. They felt like jello. He can't shove him back or talk for that matter, his mind was yelling at him to move, to get away! But his body filled with such pleasure that it seemed to overrule his brain's commands.

Sasuke gently bit the perky rosebud between his lips with more pressure, causing Naruto to arch his back. He felt a satisfied growl form in his throat with the reaction, trailing his eyes up to Naruto's face. The blonde's eyes squeezed shut, his lips breathing shallow breaths. He took notice that the bulge underneath his knee was getting harder. He wasn't the only enjoying this. He smirked before he released the pert nipple from his teeth, causing a whimper to escaped Naruto's mouth.

Naruto needed to get a hold of his equilibrium! The pressure has built up so much in his fucking penis, it was becoming unbearable. Gulping with a shaky breath he tried moving his arms which shook a little since Sasuke's tantalizing actions were clearly affecting him. He managed to open his eyes as he struggled to move his arms, Sasuke looking at him with amusement. Naruto got his right arm to move and shakily lifted it up far enough so he could almost touch Sasuke's chest. Before he could move his hand closer to the pale man above him, Sasuke's cool hand grabbed it. Naruto looked straight into those deep sliver eyes, his heart couldn't seem to calm down. He needed to try to stop Sasuke because if he continued these teasing actions, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He opened his mouth, ready to speak but felt this voice get lost in his throat, damn! A smirk plastered its way on Sasuke's face while moving Naruto's hand to his mouth, tenderly nipping the pad of his index finger. Naruto felt his face getting hotter and wouldn't be surprised if he looked like a tomato.

Naruto grunted out in frustration, the way Sasuke was biting his finger felt oddly good. Ugh, how could his body enjoy this so much?

He wasn't sure if his ears were playing tricks on him but he thought he heard a chuckle form its way out of Sasuke's slightly parted lips that were currently latched around his finger. Naruto felt his brows furrow, was he laughing at him? Sasuke released his digit from in-between his teeth. Sasuke then inched his face closer to his.

"I'm not going to bite you on your neck," Sasuke told him suddenly, his husky voice making Naurto's stomach clench.

"What?" Sasuke pressed his finger on his lips, silencing him. It sounded like Sasuke was going to bite him somewhere else! Naruto gulped as Sasuke lowered his head toward his chest again, moving his hand up and down his stomach. Moving his finger close to his happy trail, making his lower region tingle pleasantly, causing a moan to escape his lips. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this. Not to mention, the pressure from Sasuke's knee pressing down on his crotch would move a little now and then making him want to squirm. This teasing was like torture!

Naruto felt Sasuke's teeth graze over his chest, they felt oddly sharper...

He felt his heart skip a beat, holy shit! Sasuke's fangs must've lengthened, Naruto let his head fall back on the bed. You'd think his heart would explode from it pumping so fast.

Naruto felt cold fingers thread through his before a sudden pain pierced through him. He couldn't help but yelp out, the pain coming from his chest and he immediately gripped Sasuke's hand tightly. He screwed his eyes shut.

Sasuke began sucking the warm, delicious blood that flooded in his mouth. Naruto's fingers roughly held his hand he had offered. Naruto's heart rate was thumping hard, he could feel the pulse beneath his lips vibrate from Naruto's skin. He heard the boy suck in his breath, the hold on his hand tightening more. Sasuke then gingerly moved his free hand up to Naruto's chest once again and found his right nipple, gently rubbing the hard tip before pinching it. Naruto gasped out and Sasuke pinched the rosebud harder, the blonde responded with arching up. He hopes that this will distract him from the pain he was feeling. Replacing pain with pleasure.

Teasing Naruto's nipple for a while, he then released it and began sliding his hand down to his stomach. His fingers brushing again his happy trial, the blonde hair disappearing underneath his boxers. Very slowly, he grabbed the hem of the fabric before he cautiously slide his hand underneath and closer to its destination. Heat engulfed his hand from Naruto's arousal and carefully grabbed a hold of his hard member.

"Ah!" Naruto yells out from the sudden touch to his cock. The pain completely left his mind, his brain locking to the sensation of Sasuke's hand on him. He lifted his head and peered down with wide eyes. He felt Sasuke's fangs slip out from him as the ebony haired vampire looked at him. Blood trickled from the puncture marks, his lifeblood warm and wet against his skin. His locked on Sasuke's hand that was now in his boxers, touching him! There, in _that_ area! He felt his face flush with the intimate touch.

"H-Hey," his voice came out shaky. "What are y-you doing?!" He moved his arm, ready to grab Sasuke's arm but felt his fingers were still clutched tightly within Sasuke's.

Then he felt the hand on his hardened member squeeze tightly around him making him throw his head back with a moan. Holy shit, it felt good, too good. That's when Sasuke's hand began moving ever so slowly, up and down. It only seemed to make his cock build up more pressure, but in a very blissful way. More pleasure rocked through his entire body and Naruto couldn't contain the loud moan that formed in his throat escape him.

Sasuke began pumping his hand up and down faster while he could feel his own arousal starting to build. Naruto began panting loudly and Sasuke swiftly leaned his head down and began licking the bite mark he had made. he lapped up the blood while he continued his stroking. Naruto shook beneath him, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"S-Sasuke...if you don't s-stop," Naruto kept stuttering because he was breathing so heavily. The pressure seems to build up until it feels like he's going to explode any moment. But since he said that, it only made Sasuke move his hand faster. Sasuke's fingers rubbed over his tip, making him arch more in his hand. Sasuke gave a pleased grunt while he looked at Naruto, who thrashed his head from side to side, eyes shut. He could tell Naruto was getting close to climaxing. Sasuke felt his cock throb, wanting inside Naruto but even though, he felt he shouldn't take it that far. Not yet, at least.

He then paused his hand from moving, causing Naruto to open his eyes to look at him. What was he thinking? Sasuke just stopped for no reason, leaving Naruto, embarrassingly enough, wanting him to continue. He felt frustration fill him as Sasuke's non-moving hand was on his swollen member, the pressure harder than ever. He felt he was on the verge of release but Sasuke suddenly seemed deep in thought.

Naruto opened his mouth ready to speak why the hell he had stopped when an all too familiar voice spoke, "Naruto?"

Naruto quickly tensed and took his hands and roughly pushes Sasuke, with a little help of his adrenaline pumping g he actually managed to knock Sasuke off the bed. A loud thud was heard as Naruto pulled his boxers back up and his shirt down to cover the mark Sasuke had given him. His cheeks flaming with heat when his godfather was standing a little a ways from the door frame. He felt his sweat drip from his temple as he saw the old pervert rubbing his eyes and a loud yawn escaping his lips.

"I heard noise up here, are you alright?"

Naruto felt his shoulders sag with relief, Jiraiya didn't see what was going on. Well it seems that way... Wait he had shoved Sasuke off the bed, wouldn't he see him? Naruto leaned over to the left edge of the bed and looked down to see the floor. Where'd Sasuke go? He looked back at the tired man, "Yeah, I, uh, just had a bad dream."

Jiraiya walked in and Naruto unconsciously pulled the covers over him. Jiraiya stopped rubbing his eyes but his eyelids seemed almost closed, making Naruto wanting to laugh of how weird he looked.

"Ah, well I heard you yell your friend's name. Was he in your nightmare? I'm gonna go back to bed, make sure to get some sleep. You have school remember?" Jiraiya walked to the side of the bed and kissed Naruto's forehead gently. He was about to pull away when he set a big hand against his forehead instead. Wait, he had yelled out Sasuke's name?

"You feel a little warm, are you sure you feel okay?" Jiraiya's words slurred from him being half asleep. Concern evident in his dark eyes from what he could see through his half-lidded eyes. Naruto pressed his lips together to prevent him from laughing before nodding his head. With that the old sack of bones left and Naruto puts his head back against his pillow.

That was really close, too close. Naruto tries regaining his breathing from almost having a heart attack from seeing his godfather standing there. He wasn't sure what he would do if Jiraiya had seen another man atop his godson. Not only that, if he saw it was Sasuke who he just basically just met and heard of, he didn't want to image what he would do.

He rubbed his hands over his face. His hands were still shaky but his heartbeat was going at a normal pace and he wondered where Sasuke disappeared to.

Naruto shifted and moved to the edge of the bed and laid on his stomach while moving his head down to look under the bed. He didn't see the pale vampire.

"Sasuke?" Naruto calls out but there was nothing but silence. Naruto sat upright and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt a pang of disappointment, did he leave because he shoved him off? He shook his head before falling back on his bed with a huff and closed his eyes.

"You know shoving me was a total turn off," Sasuke's monotone voice rang through his ears. Naruto quickly sat up with a gasp while seeing the raven standing at the end of the bed. "By the way, you should change your shirt." He told him, his dark eyes zoning down to Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked down to see blood staining the white fabric and looked back up to see that Sasuke had vanished once again. Damn, he just really needed to just get some rest.

* * *

Naruto stood anxiously at the reception desk, while the nurse was looking for the room number Sakura was in, Sasuke right beside him. Naruto could barely look Sasuke in the eye without remembering what happened last night between them, how could he? He felt heat beginning to pull in his cheeks from thinking about it.

A few moments later the nurse politely apologized for the wait and told them where the Haruno girl's room number was. Naruto's excited to see his friend yet nervous at the same time. He hoped she was doing better.

He smiled brightly at the pink haired girl when he stepped into the room, noticing the color was back to her skin. Surprise clear in her luminous eyes when she saw Sasuke. Naruto walked up to her bedside and gave her a swift, gentle hug before he noticed the vase of flowers setting on the end table beside the bed.

"I'm glad you look better. Who gave you those flowers?" Naruto asked. Sakura chuckled before tucking a strand of her unusual colored hair behind her ear.

"Lee came earlier, he looked like he had run a marathon when he bustled in here." She smiled at him and Naruto took a seat. He twiddle his thumbs before looking down at his lap.

"So, uh, what did the doctors say about the bite mark?"

"They seem puzzled, I simply told them and the police that I don't remember anything that had happened, other than coming home. I wasn't sure of other excuse to use, so I'm playing the amnesia card," Sakura said while looking at the blonde, but her eyes kept flicking to Sasuke who towered behind Naruto. She bit her lip in thought. Evidently Sasuke knew about vampires too given that he was with Naruto and such. But how?

"Sakura," Naruto started as he looked at her, his deep blue eyes reflection sadness. "I'm sorry, I feel like this is my fault. It seems ever since I told you about vampires being real, all this freaky stuff is starting to happen."

Sakura clenched her fist before she swiftly took it and hit Naruto on the back of the head, making him wince.

"Ouch!" He yelled out, holding the back of his head. She packed quite a punch, where'd she get that strength from?

"You are such an I-D-I-O-T! How is this anyway related to you, you fool? So don't start going all guilt trip on me, it happened, end of story. Besides, what about you? You've been attacked by a vampire too," her voice softened on the last part. Naruto held back the urge to tense up.

Sasuke calmly regarded the two while he kept seeing Sakura stealing glances at him. He could tell she wanted to ask something, it's written all over her face. The sudden skip in her pulse also gave away her nervousness.

"Listen, if you want to ask me something, just do it." Sasuke told her.

Sakura gripped the sheets between her fingers, how could she ask what she wanted to know desperately? She couldn't just bluntly do it, she was trying to tell her consciousness to shut up from how it kept screaming at her to just ask. _Sasuke, are you, uh, I don't know, a blood sucker?_ Even in her mind, it almost sounded ridiculous. And an image of the red-eyed vampire that saved her that night kept appearing in her mind. Is that why she thinks Sasuke is a vampire? Because that man looked like an older version of him? She looked at Sasuke, Naruto arched a brow, curious of what was on Sakura's mind.

"I-It's nothing important, was just wondering, um, how does Sasuke know about vampires?" Directing her question at Naruto, trying to ignore the hard look Sasuke was giving her.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what to say when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He looked back to see a man in a long white coat, two other visitors following behind.

"Okay Sakura, you can go home. Your parents are here for you," the doctor announced.

Naruto waved at Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno when they made their way to Sakura.

"Oh, its good to see you Naruto." Mebuki gave a sweet smile to him before engulfing him a hug, making him almost jolt with surprise. "If you hadn't called the ambulance and police, who knows what else could have happened to her." He could hear Mebuki's voice crack slightly but returned the hug before he decided it would be best if him and Sasuke left.

After saying his goodbyes to the Haruno's and getting a hug from Kizashi, the blonde and the raven left the room.

As they made their way out of the hospital, Naruto couldn't help but think what Sakura would do if she actually found out that the vampire that had attack him was no other than Sasuke...

**To be continued...**

**Please R&R! I hope this chapter was okay! I will take constructive criticism for the lime scene, but don't be harsh please. It was my first time ever writing one of those scenes, so go easy on me. ;) If you see any mistakes, tell me. I have a habit of not realizing there's any there because I don't really notice...**


End file.
